A Clone at Hogwarts
by wilkins75
Summary: The story of Jack's O'Neill clone as he was sent by Dumbledore to Hogwarts to keep Harry safe from Voldermort. Only to discover a new team and new enemies. A Harry Potter Stargate SG1 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

In this story thing will happen that already happen in the Show/Book. I don't care if my version is different. Sorry for any spelling problems. I don't own any of this. Enjoy.

A Clone at Hogwarts

**Chapter 1 Dumbledore's call for help.**

_Happens in book 5 of Harry Potter and in season 8 of Stargate SG1._

In London at number 12, Grimmauld sat Albus Dumbledore looking down though his half moon spectacles at the cup of tea that was sitting in front of him. It had been a long week, firstly, with Harry's hearing they had luckily that won that battle, secondly, the war with Voldermort was not going well, and thirdly was how to keep Harry safe. Just as Dumbledore was half asleep, Bill burst through the door followed by a tall wizard wearing black robes and a hood covering his face. Dumbledore stood up so fast that his chair flew back against the wall. "Bill, what is going on?" Asked a wide-eyed Dumbledore to his friend standing in front of him.

"I am sorry to disturb, you but I believe that my friend here may have the answer to one of our problems." Stated Bill.

Deep in Cheyenne Mountain General Jack O'Neill, Lt. Col. Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c just sat down at the large oak table in the middle of the Stargate Command. It was the last day that O'Neill would be commanding the base. Sudden a man wearing a long silver robe appeared in the room without a normal flash of light. "Who are you?" asked General O'Neill as his top team stood up to face the unknown person.

"Please don't worry," said the man "I come only to get your help and to save millions of lives. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

When he said that Carter replied, "That is not possible, Magic is not real." Just as soon as she had said that Dumbledore pulled out his wand and turned an empty chair into a dog and back again. Then Dumbledore explained everything about the wizard world, Harry potter, and Voldermort.

"Well that sounds bad" said Jack "but what can we do about it. We have our own enemies?"

"That I an aware, and I am also aware that General O'Neill has a clone about Harry's age."

In an apartment about 20 miles from the SCG sat the clone of Jack O'Neill; he was busy killing some aliens in Halo 2. Suddenly the phone rang and Jack put the game on pause. "This is O'Neill," said Mini Jack into the phone.

"Hello, mini me" said Jack back at the SGC.

"Well, hello pops" said Younger Jack "What can I do for you, old man?"

"How would you like to go on a mission?" said Older Jack. When younger Jack heard that his eyes got wide.

"Hell yeah"

"Ok," said older Jack "Met me top side in 30 minutes." Twenty-five minutes latter Jack and Jack walked into the meeting room of the SGC.

There sat SG-1 and Dumbledore and Jack sat down in the general's chair. Cool, I'm the Man thought Jack as he sat down across the table from his older self. "Ok, listen up Mini Me," said Jack "because this is going to be hard to believe."

"Jack, we have seen many strange things what can't I believe?" said Jack to his older self.

"Well, this man here." said Jack as he pointed to Dumbledore ", is a wizard and he wants you to go under cover as a wizard and guard a wizard teen from being killed by an evil wizard and the icing on the cake is it will all happen at a school for witches and wizards."

Little Jack shook his head. "Well, I guess I was wrong. I can't believe that." Dumbledore took out his wand and again turned the chair into a dog and back again. "Ok, now I believe it." said Jack. That is when Dumbledore told little Jack the story of Harry Potter, Voldermort, and the wizard world. "Ok, I have three questions." said Little Jack to Dumbledore "How will I be able to see this place if I am a muggle, as you call me and second how will I be able to do magic?"

Dumbledore reached down into his robe and pulled out a military style watch and a wand. "This watch" said Dumbledore "has a magical stone in it that will let you fool the magical barriers to think that you are a wizard and it will also let any electrical object that you are touching to work in the magic of Hogwarts." Then Dumbledore held up the wand. "This wand will draw magic from Hogwarts itself, letting do any spell by just thinking about it."

"Great," said Jack, then he noticed that everyone was looking at him, "What?"

"You said you had three questions O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"Oh yeah," said younger Jack with a dumb look on his face "can I bring my dog?"

Suddenly older Jack snapped awake. "You have a dog?"

"Yeah a German Shepard named Sparky," said younger Jack to older Jack.

"Really? I was thinking along the line of a lab myself." Said Older Jack

"Jack's," said Sam sensing that they were getting off track.

"Normally, dogs are not allowed at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore "However, this is not a normal situation, so yes you may bring him." Little Jack smiled then suddenly Daniel spoke up.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore but how is Jack going to guard Harry? It's not like he can carry an armory around with him?"

Dumbledore smiled "He can carry an armory around with him." That his when Dumbledore took out his wand and with a flick of it a trunk appeared out of nowhere. "This is a magical trunk that can hold anything you may need."

"Ok," said Little Jack. "Now that we have that satisfied lets go to the armory so that I can get some new toys."

Half an hour later and, half the armory gone,"Well that should be all?" said Little Jack as he placed two more P90's in the magical trunk.

"What that's all?" said Older Jack "are you sure you don't need a nuclear warhead to go with it?"

"Well if you want to give me one" said Jack to Jack.

"Get out of here before I spank you." said Older Jack.

"I'll like to see you try old man." said Little Jack. The two of them stared at each other then Dumbledore stepped in.

"Jack we, should be going. We still have to get your things at your house, and Sparky" Jack nodded "Please, take my hand." Slowly Jack reached and took Dumbledore's hand. The moment he touched Dumbledore's hand there he was at his apartment. After about 10 minutes he was ready and they departed again, but this time it was to the wizard world. A few seconds they appeared in a kitchen.

"Where are we?" asked Jack as he let go of Dumbledore's hand.

"We are at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters in London," said Dumbledore, "Here your mission begins. Harry and his friends should be around here trying to clean up the house." Jack looked up at the clock it was about 11 in the morning. "Remember, you are the son of the newest order member Jack O'Neill senior" said Dumbledore. "You are going into your 5th year at Hogwarts and most important do not reveal your secret to anyone, only a man named Charlie Weasley and myself know who you really are. Well, I think that's all the other members know that you are coming." Jack nodded as Dumbledore turned to walk out of the kitchen. "O, one last thing" said Dumbledore "Always carry some type of light weapons but keep them well hidden." With that Dumbledore disappeared out the door.

"Well boy," said Jack as he looked down at his dog "what did we get ourselves into this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of this, Please Review so I know if people are reading, Thanks

**Chapter 2 Howdy Folks**

"Ron, that's not how you do that!" screamed Hermione Granger at Ron Weasley who was trying to dust a lamp with a broom. Suddenly she jumped as something cold touched her on her lower back. She spun around to see a German Shepard waging its tail at her. She lowered herself to the dog's level and started to scratch him behind the ears. "Where did you come from?" asked Hermione to the dog.

"He came with me," said Jack as he stood in the doorway of what looked like a very old and dusty den.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione as she stood up to the boy standing in the doorway leading into the kitchen. He was about Ron's height, maybe a little taller, but unlike Ron this guy looked strong. He had tennis shoes on, with blue jeans, black t-shirt, and on his head sat a dark gray baseball hat.

"I'm Jack O'Neill. That's O'Neill with two l's" said O'Neill as he put his hand out to her. She wore a pink sweater with what looked like designer jeans. She had long curly brown hair and was about a head shorter then him. Before he could say anything else, they heard another voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Nice doggy, good doggy, please don't bite me," said a pale white boy, with red hair and lots of freckles. He wore blue jeans and an orange T-shirt with the words Chudley Cannons written on it. In front of him stood Sparky, still waging his tail.

"Don't worry," said Jack to the pale face boy, "he won't bite, unless I tell him to." That's when Jack saw a boy dressed in blue jeans and wearing a blood red T-shirt. He had glasses, black hair, and on his forehead was a lighten bolt scar. The boy looked up through his glass and stared at Jack with bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I am Jack O'Neill," said Jack.

"Bloody hell, you're an American" said Ron as he stepped forward to be where Jack, Hermione, and Harry stood.

"Last time I checked" said Jack to the red haired boy. Suddenly a women stood behind Jack and she, had red hair and freckles just like the red haired boy.

"Ah you must be Jack O'Neill," said the woman, "Dumbledore said that you were coming. I am Molly Weasley and it's time for lunch." Jack and the others followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen Jack, was stunned to see silver wear and plates with food flying through the air. The boys sat together at one end of the square table and the girl sat down next to the boy with red air. Jack sat down next to her. Just as Jack sat down a plate flew down and landed right in front of him. "Excuse me," said Mrs. Weasley, "Do you want tea or something else?"

"I'll take some black coffee," said Jack. "If you have some." With a flick of the wand a cup of coffee appeared in front of Jack.

"I can't see how you stupid Americans can drink that crap," said the red haired boy.

"Well, I can't see how you can insults my drink and nation and still be so rude as not to tell me your name," said Jack with a crack smile on his face.

"Ron how could you haven been so rude" said Mrs. Weasley hands on her hips.

"I am Hermione Granger," introduced the girl next to Jack.

"I am Ron Weasley," said the red haired boy.

"And I am Harry Potter" said black haired boy. Jack looked at Harry and thought this is the kid that I have guard. Suddenly another girl sat down across the table from Jack, and she had red haired just like Mrs. Weasley and Ron Weasley.

"Let me guess," said Jack to the red haired girl. "you are a Weasley?" The girl stared at the stranger she had not noticed when she had sat down.

"Yah I'm Ginny" said Ginny "and who are you?"

"I'm Jack O'Neill" said Jack to the girl. After they eat "Well now what's next"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry to the strange boy

"Well I don't think you British people sit around all day drinking tea," said Jack to the boy he had to guard "That is, unless you're the King of England." That remark made all but Harry laugh.

"Well, if you are looking for a job to do the library needs a lot of cleaning." Said Mrs. Weasley "Jack, you will be sharing a room with Harry and Ron." Ron led Jack carrying his trunk with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Sparky following them. Jack walked into the room to see two beds with stuff all over them, and in the corner by the door was an empty four-poster bed. As he placed his things on the bed Ron came up and sat down.

"So Jack, why are you here?" Jack looked at him with a confused look

"What do you mean?" said Jack to the Ron.

"Well, are you going to Hogwarts and why you are here at the order of the Phoenix?" asked Harry as he walked up behind Jack.

"Yes, I am going to Hogwarts for my 5th year" said Jack as he pulled his hat off of his head to show his short military buzz cut black hair "and the reason I am here is that my dad is in this order, same as your parents."

"You are going into the 5th year," said Hermione with a smile "So are Harry, Ron, and myself. Do you know what house you're be in?" Jack turned and stared at her

"What do you mean by a house?" asked Jack.

"Well, there are 4 houses in Hogwarts and the students are split into them by traits." said Hermione to Jack, "Gryffindor is for the brave that's our house, Ravenclaw is for the smart, Hufflepuff is for the loathly, and Slytherin is for the evil people." Jack looked at Hermione.

"Well who decides were people go?" asked Jack as his dog jumped onto the bed to get some sleep.

"Well the sorting hat looks into your mind and then it decides were you belong," said Ginny.

Sudden Mrs. Weasley shouted from the bottom floor. "The den isn't going to clean itself" The kids got up and walked down stairs into the den.

The den was dusty and dark. It was full of old books in the corner and the door stood a grandfather clock, but it wasn't working. After a few hours or so everyone was covered with dust but yet it they had yet to make a visible dent in the liberty. "Well, that was fun," said Jack as he put took a drink of water.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny as she used a rag to get some of the dust off her face.

"Well, that's clock's broken so you have to go to the kitchen," said Ron to his little sister.

"Well I can more then likely fix that clock" said Jack as he walked over to the clock and opened the bottom base. Sudden there appeared in front of the clock three dead bodies, they all wore the same uniform on, and all of them had a huge burn mark on their chest. One was a man about 30 with glasses and a pistol by him. Lying a few feet away was a woman she had a bigger gun laying by her side. The other man was black and muscular with a golden tattoo on his head, he had three burn marks on his chest, and lying next to him was a gray staff. Jack just stood there wide-eyed staring at the bodies. Suddenly Harry moved forward and the bodies were transformed into a Dementor.

He pulled out his wand pointed it at the creature, and said "Riddikulus" the Demenor burst into a million little pieces and Harry began to laughed. Jack stood up his eyes still wide

"What in the world was that?" said Jack as he sat down, again this time by Hermione and Ginny with Harry standing over him. Ron laughed

"What don't they teach you about Boggarts in America" Jack looked at the red haired teenage punk

"Well I guess if you saw your parents lying dead on the ground you wouldn't be shocked" said Jack as he stood up and stared down into the eyes of the kid.

"They are your parents?" asked Hermione "but they had muggle guns"

Jack looked turned his gaze from Ron to Hermione. When he looked at Hermione he softened his gaze before he spoke "Well my Dad was never around so I was pretty much raised by them"

"Where was your mother during this?" asked Ginny.

"My mother died," said Jack to the red haired girl. Before anymore could say any more Mrs. Weasley yelled for teatime. After a few days it was time to leave for King's crossing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back. I am sorry for being gone but until I knew that someone was reading the story I just put off updating the story but do not worry the story is already done just not edited. Now please enjoy part 3. I do not want to sound mean but the more people that read the fast I update. Thank you.**

**Chapter 3 off to school we go**

"I can't believe we have to walk," groaned Ron as pushed his cart.

"Ron, walking is good for you," said Hermione as she pushed her cart up a hill. Everyone was having trouble going up the hill, and when they got to the top only Jack wasn't out of breath.

"Jack, how come you're not out of breath?" said the panting Ron.

"I run five miles every day," said Jack, and he thought to himself, "Well some of it was off world but it still counts." The rest of the trip to King's Crossing was uneventful except for Sparky and a transformed Sirius scaring a cat or two. When they finally got there Mrs. Weasley said to Jack,

"You walk right between platforms nine and ten," she said. "It's best to do it at a run, in case you're worried about hitting the barrier." But Jack wasn't paying any attention, the watch that Dumbledore had given him showed him the door to platform nine and three-quarters. He saw the train sitting, waiting to leave and the kids saying goodbye to their parents. "Any questions?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah" said Jack. "If the platform is in the middle of nine and ten, why don't they call it platform nine and a half instead of nine and three-quarters?" Mrs. Weasley gave him the evil-eye.

"I don't know, but you better get on before the train leaves." With that Jack, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George walked on to Platform Nine and three-quarters. When they got onto the train Hermione and Ron went to the head of the train to meet with the other prefects, while George and Fred went off somewhere else. That left only Harry, Jack, and Ginny as they entered the last train car.

"Hey, Neville," called Harry to another boy. Neville turned and waved as he walked up to where they were. Only after they got all their things put away did they notice that the compartment that they were in had another person. It was a girl, and she was reading a newspaper called The Quibbler upside down and had her wand behind her ear. She looked up.

"Hello, Ginny," said the girl.

"Hi Luna," said Ginny from behind Jack, "these are our friends; you of course know Neville and Harry." She pointed to Harry and Neville. "And this is Jack O'Neill from America." Luna looked at him as he sat down across from her.

"From America?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, from the good old USA," said Jack as he looked out the window. Just after the train started moving, Ron and Hermione came back into the train car and sat down; Hermione next to Jack, Ginny, and Luna, while Ron sat next to Harry and Neville. As soon as they sat down they started talking about quidditch.

About an hour into the trip Luna started to talk about crazy things, such as the Ministry having an army of fire demons. "Did you also know that the muggles have been to other planets in other solar systems," said Luna, getting Jack's attention.

"Luna that's crazy," said Hermione. "How could they get there when we haven't been to mars?"

"Well, they got there with ships like these," said Luna as she held up a newspaper with a picture of a crappy-looking starship. Jack instantly broke out in a load belly laugh. "What's so funny?" said Luna as she looked at Jack.

"Luna, that's a picture of the Enterprise from the old TV show Star Trek," replied Jack. "That's all made up." Luna just looked at him but before she could respond three boys walked into the compartment. Two of them were big, muscular, and looked as dumb as rocks. The one standing in between the two was shorter, with pulled back black hair, and was about as pale as Dracula.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" sneered the middle boy as he looked around the train car. "This entire compartment is full of loonies and Mudbloods." When the boy said mudblood, Harry and Ron stood up facing him. "Well Potter, how does it feel to be out done by a Weasley?" said the boy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Ron as he faced the Malfoy.

"I'd watch your insolent tongue, Weasley," said Draco.

"It's hard to watch your tongue when it's inside your mouth," said Jack calmly as he looked up at Malfoy from his chair. Mafloy turned his attention form Ron to Jack.

"And who do you think you are?" asked Malfoy defiantly.

"I'm Jack O'Neill," said Jack. "Let me guess, you must be good old Uncle Moneybags. Am I right?" Hermione and Harry broke out laughing. Malfoy knew that he had been insulted, but he didn't know who Uncle Moneybags was. So he turned to Hermione.

"Shut up you dirty Mudblood!" Jack could tell by Hermione's face that she had been badly insulted, like a slap across the face.

"I think it would be wise for you to leave, now," said Jack, standing up to put emphasis into his words. Malfoy wasn't sure just who Jack was, and decided it was best to leave him alone, for the moment.

"Crabbe, Goyle, we're leaving," said Malfoy to his two goons. With that, Malfoy left. As he walked down the hall a voice announced that they'd be arriving at Hogwarts shortly.

Everyone in the compartment started to put their robes on. Jack reached into his trunk, saw a black robe and pulled it out. He put the robe on and then he looked behind him to find that the rest were done and talking amongst themselves. He looked down into the trunk and withdrew a K-bar knife. He placed the knife horizontal on the back part of his belt. Then he placed grabbed a Zat gun on his hip using the holster. Unknown to Jack, Harry was observing him. "What could be talking him so long?" thought Harry as he watched Jack put something under his robe. The train came to a stop and a fury of motion began as people were getting off the train in a hurry. As Jack stepped off the train he heard a booming voice yell out over the crowd. "All first years come this way!" Jack turned and faced his friends. "You probably should go with them, to get sorted," Hermione told him.

"Right," said Jack as he walked down the platform until he came upon a very tall giant of a man.

"Everyone, my name's Hagrid. Follow me to the school." Jack followed Hagrid into a forest, and then the man turned a corner. Jack looked up toward the school. Its lights shimmered off a lake, as the many towers rose from the main body. As they boarded boats heading toward the castle, the first years looked up at the castle in awe. Jack, on the other hand, had seen many things more awe inspiring sights, but he was still impressed. After landing inside the castle, he and the others were lead into a small room. The room was stuff and smelled bad; apparently someone still had not discovered deodorant. That is when a witch named McGonagall came inside and led them into the Great Hall.

"Wow," whispered Jack when he walked into the hall. He saw four tables vertical to him, lined with students, and a fifth horizontal table at the end of the hall from himself. This last table was where the professors, Dumbledore and Hagrid amongst them, were sitting. Candles floated in the air above them, and when Jack looked up he saw the a starry night. McGonagall lead the procession up towards the professors table, and then told them to stop. In front of them was a three-legged stool with an old, worn hat sitting upon it. The hat broke out into song, which Jack didn't hear because he was too busy looking around. When the hat had done finished, McGonagall pulled out a list of people. "When I call your name come forward and sit on the stool," said McGonagall. "We will start with the transfer student Jack O'Neill" When he heard his name Jack walked over to the stool and sat down and then the witch placed the hat on his head.

"Mmmmn" said a voice in his head. "I can see who you really are."

"What do you mean?" said Jack.

"You can't hide the truth from me, Jack O'Neill. I know exactly who you are," said the sorting hat.

"Then you know why I am here?" said Jack.

"Yes, I know why. You are here to protect Harry Potter, but I still have a job to do," said the hat. Jack was suddenly afraid that the sorting hat would blow his cover. "Good luck in your task. Gryffindor!" This last word was yelled out so that everyone could hear it and the hat was pulled off his head. The far right table erupted into cheers and clapping, so Jack headed over there. He saw Hermione waving her hand, Jack walked over to her and sat down next to her. Across from him was Harry, Ginny and Ron, and they congratulated him into getting into Gryffindor. They then sat and watched as the first years got sorted. When that was done, Dumbledore stood up and gave a little speech about school rules. When he had finished, he look out at them with a grin.

"And let the feast begin!" The plates were suddenly filled with food and everyone immediately dug in.

"So Jack," said Ginny as she took a piece of ham off a plate before passing it off to Ron. "What's school like in America?"

"School is school, no matter were you are, I guess," said Jack as he took a large helping of mashed potatoes.

"Where you always in a magic school?" asked Ginny again. "No, I went to a military school before that," lied Jack as he raised his cup to his lips.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Ginny confidentially, as she leaned across the table towards him.

"Never had time," Jack slightly mumbled, eating as fast as he could to avoid answering anymore questions. After the meal was done Jack followed the other Gryffindors up a few flight of stairs and up to a portrait of a fat lady. "Password," yawned the lady in the picture.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," replied Ron. The picture swung forward to reveal a hidden door. Jack entered and saw a room with a huge fireplace, and couches, chairs, and tables.

"Welcome to the common room, Jack" said Ginny as she walked past Jack. "Good night," she said fleetingly as she walked up one flight of stairs. Jack followed Harry, Ron, and the other boys their age up the other stairs. They entered one of the rooms and Jack discovered that it contained four poster beds. By one of the beds were Jack's things and Sparky. As Jack unpacked he listened to Harry and a boy named Seamus vehemently argue over whether Voldermort was back or not. As Jack got into bed Ron entered the argument. Jack tried to fall asleep but their fighting kept him awake

"I'm trying to sleep over here," said Jack to the fighting teens.

"Who are you?" asked Seamus, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm a very tired guy named Jack O'Neill. Now shut up before I make you shut up." With that the others went to bed and the lights went out.

Over on the other side of the tower Hermione was sitting on her bed getting ready for bed. "Hey, Lavender did you see that cute new transfer student…. what's his name?" asked Parvati to her friend.

"I don't know," replied Lavender. She turned to Hermione "You sat next to him, what's his name and where is he from?"

Hermione looked at the two girls. "His name is Jack O'Neill and he is from America," said Hermione as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Jack O'Neill. That's a good name," said Lavender. "And he's a foreigner," added Parvati as Hermione fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Class**

Jack woke up the next morning around 6:30 a.m. when everyone else in the dorm was fast asleep. Jack got himself ready and went down stairs and into the common room. When he got to the common room the only one up was Hermione, who was reading a book. "Morning, Hermione," said Jack as he walked up.

"Good morning, Jack," she replied as she laid down her book. Jack sat down in a chair across from her.

"What classes do we have today?" he asked.

"We'll find out at breakfast when Professor McGonagall hands them out," said Hermione. About this time, Ron and Harry stumbled down the stairs, still half-asleep, and they all went to breakfast. Breakfast was just breakfast, and the only different thing that happened was McGonagall handing out the class lists. Just as he expected, Jack and Harry had the exact same classes, as did Ron. Hermione had one more class than he did. Once breakfast was finished, Jack, Ron, and Harry started up the stairs heading toward the North Tower. At the end Jack, Harry, and Ron stepped out into a wooden circular room and the only door was a trap door in the ceiling. Just before Jack was about to ask what to do, the trap door opened and down came a ladder. When he got into the above room, it was dark and heavily perfumed. Jack sat down next to Harry and Ron. As soon as he sat down a girl whom he didn't know came and sat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Lavender," introduced the girl, but before Jack could say anything a bug-like woman appeared from a far corner.

"Hello class, for the new student, I am Professor Trelawney and welcome to third year Divination," said the Bug Lady. "Before we begin, I want Jack O'Neill to come to the front." Jack stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Please hold out your hand," she asked. Jack held out his hand and the Professor took his hand and started to read his palm. "You have received a second chance at life," said the Professor serenely. "You have been to the stars and have killed gods!" When she said this Ron broke out laughing.

"Mr. Weasley, what is funning," inquired Trelawney.

"Oh nothing ma'am," said Ron through his laughter. "How could he have been to the stars and "killed gods"?" The rest of the class also laughed. Trelawney looked at Ron through her oversized glasses.

"The inner eye can see what is hidden to outer eyes. It can cut through the shroud of deceit into the clarity of truth," she replied. Jack had to stop her; she was getting to close to the truth. He gently pulled his hand away from her.

"I do like to play a lot of video games," he said quickly. This also brought a laugh from the class. Professor Trelawney became upset, and sent Jack back to his seat. The rest of the time was uneventful, except for Trelawney predicting again that Harry was going to die. After class was over they went to their Defense against the Darks Arts class. Jack, Harry, and Ron meet Hermione, who was just outside of the class room waiting for them.

"Well Harry, are you going to die again this year?" asked Hermione, starting to laugh. Jack just looked at her with a puzzled face. He had become quite worried when she made that prediction, seeing how close to the truth she was when it came to himself. When Hermione saw this she explained to Jack that Trelawney predicted Harry's death every year. They walked into the classroom and sat down in the front four desks. As soon as they sat down a fat witch came into the room.

"Wands away," she commanded sternly. "Start reading chapters one and two of your text." Everyone just looked at her, nonplussed. "Wands away, I said," she repeated.

"Excuse me, Professor Umbridge? Are we not going to do any of the spells?" asked Hermione.

"If you study the form hard enough, you will be able to do the spells without having performed them," replied the Professor.

"And what if we can't?" yelled Harry. "What good will it do to just read about spells, and not being able to perform them, when Voldermort attacks?"

"Mr. Potter, that is enough," replied Umbridge, anger in her voice. "You students have been lied to, You-Know-Who has not returned. Also, some of your past Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers have unnecessarily incited fear into you, preparing you to face unnecessary attacks."

"They were the best teachers we ever had here," yelled Harry. Umbridge wasn't going to hear anymore. "That's a detention Friday at 5 o'clock, Mr. Potter," said Professor Umbridge. Harry was about to say something that would land him in more trouble, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, stop before you get in more trouble," she whispered urgently. Harry shut up and started to read chapters one and two. After about an hour and half later they walked out of the classroom.

"That was almost as fun as listening to Jackson lecture," thought Jack as he sat down at lunch. "Well, Hermione, what's next for today?" asked Jack as started to eat his lunch.

"Single potions and then the rest of the day is free," said Hermione.

"Great, first day back and we already have to go to potions," moaned Ron.

"What is so bad about potions?" asked Jack.

"Snape hates every house but Slytherin," replied Hermione as she grabbed her bag and started walking towards the dungeons. Jack got up and followed her with Ron and Harry close behind. When they got to the room it was dark, dank, and smelled of death. Jack sat next to Hermione, and just as Harry and Ron sat down, a dark haired man wisped through the door in the back of the classroom and went to the front of the room.

"Whose this guy?" whispered Jack jokingly to Harry.

"You boy," Snape said, having heard him whisper. "I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Jack O'Neill," responded Jack.

"Well Mr. O'Neill I am Professor Snape, and from now on I expect you to be quiet," said Snape.

"That's O'Neill with two l's, Professor," continued Jack. "There is another O'Neil whose name has only one L, and he has no sense of humor." Some in the class chuckled at that. Snape's eyes narrowed into his death glare but Jack just stared back. Snape's glare was nothing compared to Ball's or even some of the Jaffa's that held him at one time or another.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," he said coldly. With that, they went into potions. Jack was surprised just how easy potion making was. All he had to do was follow these instructions and add things in the proper order and time. Considering how he had been trained to make homemade explosives, this was no problem. When the class was over Snape walked by the cauldrons filled with a bubbling green ooze. He walked passed Hermione and grumbled "A", then he came to Jack and also said "A". Ron's brown mixture got an "F", and Harry's green-brown goop got a "D-". They left the dungeon and went up to the common room to talk and, in Hermione's case, do some homework. After Hermione had finished about a page and a half of their potion assignment she put down her quill and sat down in one of the chairs next to fireplace.

"So Jack," said Hermione as she sat down right next to him. "How do you like this school so far?" Jack thought for a second.

"Well, the food is good, but I could do without all British sayings, and the accents are hard to get used to." Hermione and Harry started laughing but Ron was not laughing. He was still upset from potions class, and did not find any humor in Jack's comments.

"Well you bloody prick," Ron said angrily.

"Speaking of British sayings," continued Jack, half-joking, half-serious. "If I hear the word bloody or Yank one more time I think I am going to lose it. Go crazy, three fries short of a happy meal. Waco!" Hermione and Harry then started to laugh loudly at Jack's quirks. Ron just stormed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 When Unicorn's attack**

The next day started pretty much the same; only difference was Harry and Ron slept in later. "Morning, so Hermione. What do we have to do today?" asked Jack as he walked down the stairs into the common room.

"Care of Magical creatures and then History of Magic," said Hermione as she went back to reading her book.

"Hey, Hermione," said Jack as Hermione placed the open book down on the table. "What are you reading?"

"It's a book about Merlin," said Hermione. "The greatest wizard to have ever lived. Did you know that Merlin was the first headmaster of Hogwarts and that his tomb is believed to be hidden somewhere on this very ground?"

"That's interesting Hermione," said Jack through a yawn. Then, Jack saw the book had a picture Merlin, and he had something interesting in his hand. It was a ZPM. "Hermione, what's that?" asked Jack, suddenly very interested.

"That's one of lights of Merlin. In legend he used many of them in his magic," said Hermione. "Its said that all the lights were buried with Merlin in his tomb." Jack nodded, noticing that Merlin appeared to be standing in the great hall. Jack was going to ask more, but Ron and Harry came down the stairs and they all headed to breakfast.

After breakfast they headed down to Hagrid's hut. When they got there Hagrid came out of his house. "Good morning class," greeted Hagrid. "Today, we are heading into the woods."

"What are we going to do in the woods?" asked Malfoy from behind Jack.

"That's a surprise," said Hagrid as they started to walk into the woods. It was dark in the woods, people were tripping over roots and Neville walked headfirst into a low branch. After a three-mile walk they finally stopped outside of a clearing and inside was a white unicorn with a golden horn. Jack watched as the girls walked up to the unicorn.

"Why aren't we going up to the unicorn?" asked Jack to Harry.

"Don't they teach you in America that unicorns don't like men?" said Ron with smirk on his face.

"Weasly, you are a bigger idiot than him," said Malfoy. "They don't have unicorns in America, so of course they wouldn't know that unicorns hate men."

"I'm going down there to see if the unicorn likes me anyway," said Jack as he started to walk into the clearing.

"Don't go near it!" warned Hagrid, all too late. When Jack was halfway between the boys and the girls, the unicorn sudden bucked scaring the girls. As soon as the girls were away, the unicorn ran up towards Jack, stopping a foot or so away.

Everyone watching, Jack walked up to the side of the unicorn and brushed its coat. Seeing this the girls thought, "If I unicorn likes this boy, then he must be something." Ron ran forward to pet the unicorn too, but as soon as he got within a few feet the unicorns head turned so fast no one saw, but Ron felt it. Ron fell flat on the ground, he tried to sit back up but he fell back down. Jack was the first to get to Ron's side with the unicorn running into the woods "Stay down Ron," said Jack as he determined that Ron had broken a few ribs and possible internal bleeding. Hermione was the first to talk. "Ron, you're an idiot."

While Hermione and Harry talked to Ron, Jack went over to Hagrid. "Hagrid, you should take the class back while I run Ron back to the school."

"But you can't go through the woods alone," said Hagrid. but then Hagrid saw the determination in Jack's eyes. "There's a hospital wing up at the school."

"Ron, I'm going to carry you but I need your help," said Jack. "When I place you on my back, I need you to hold on, understand?" Ron nodded a yes. Jack raised Ron onto his back, blood dripping down onto the grass. Ron screamed as Jack raised him up to his back.

"Jack, were are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Ron's seriously wounded. If I don't get him back to the castle soon, he could possibly die," said Jack. Without further delay, Jack ran at full speed towards the castle, warm blood dripping down Jack's arm as he dodged and weaved through the woods. Soon, Jack burst through the tree line and ran a dead sprint up to the castle steps. When Jack got to the oak doors he saw two Ravenclaw girls talking. "Where's the infirmary?" panted Jack at the girls, who lead Jack on a run to the infirmary. The girls opened the doors as Jack ran in and placed Ron on one of the clean white beds. Jack barely had time to stand before the nurse arrived.

"What happened?" she asked as Ron's blood dripped down Jack's arm.

"Short version, a unicorn's horn hit his chest, and I think he has some broken ribs and internal bleeding." The nurse checked Ron, then she walked over and took out two potions and made him drink them.

"Now tell me exactly what happened," said the nurse ,but before Jack could say anything Dumbledore mysteriously came through the door.

"I too would like to know what happened," said Dumbledore. Jack told them of the occurrence in the forest. Just as he finished Harry and Hermione came into the room.

"Ron," said Harry to his best friend "Are you ok?" Ron didn't answer as he was sleeping.

"He'll be fine Harry," said Dumbledore as he turned back to Jack. "Well, Mr. O'Neill, as you just saved the life of a class mate, I think that deserves an award," said Dumbledore.

"What do I get?" said Jack as he sat down in one of the chair, not having expected an award.

"Five hundred points to Gryffindor," announced Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione couldn't believe what they heard. Five hundred points almost granted Gryffindor the house championship, and it was only the second day.

"It's a start, but it doesn't really help clean this," said Jack, with a smile, as pointed to the bloodstains on his robe. That made everyone laugh as Dumbledore cleaned Jack's robe with a wave of his wand, before walking out. After Dumbledore left the nurse told them to leave as well, so that her patient could have some quiet. The moment they left the infirmary, Jack started talking again. "Well, Hermione, what's our next class?" he asked casually, right before Hermione hugged him.

"Thank you for saving Ron's life," she cried. "I know he sometimes acts like a jerk but he's still a loyal friend."

"Well…" said Jack. "You're welcome, I guess." Then Hermione did something really unexpected. She kissed Jack on the check.

"We better get to History of Magic," said Hermione. "Here's your bag, Jack." Jack took his bag as she walked down the hall and he watched Hermione walked around a corner.

"That was weird," said Harry after a moment of silence. Jack just kept looking down where Hermione had turned the corner.

"For me," said Jack, "not so much." The bell rang. "We better get to class before anything more weird happens," said Jack. Harry led Jack to History of Magic, and it was even more dull and boring than everyone said it was. By the time Jack went to lunch the entire school was talking about the unicorn incident. Some of the stories were as far from the truth as you could imagine; the most prevalent was Jack fighting the unicorn to the death. Jack laughed at all the eccentric things that people could come up with. After lunch, Jack had Charms and Herbology, and he considered both a waste of his time


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 the game is a foot**

Later that night Jack was inside his room, with the others fast asleep. He sat on his bed with a SGC laptop hooked up to a United States Military satellite. Jack was typing an e-mail to Jackson at the SGC.

_Well Space Monkey, things are interesting here at the school for witches and wizards. I touched a unicorn and the unicorn almost killed the best friend of Harry (the boy I am guarding). Got to go soon._

_Also found a picture of a ZPM in a book about Merlin. The ZPM is supposedly in his Tomb that is hidden on the grounds of this school._

_Later._

When Jack finished sending his e-mail he looked up at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. "Well," thought Jack as he took a P-90 from his trunk, put on a backpack with the normal things he carried off world, and put on his bullet proof vest. "Its time to start looking for that ZPM." Jack slowly walked down stairs and into the common room. He entered the common room, the once blazing fire was now a pile of embers. Jack walked slowly towards the door. He heard a thud that made him spin around. He saw a book lying on the ground next to a table. Hermione was asleep in a chair next to the table with her homework laid out around her. Jack lowered his gun and walked up to her. He laid his gun on the table and he carefully lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the couch nearest to the fire and gently laid her head down on the pillow at the edge of the couch. Jack grabbed a blanket and laid it on top of her. Jack walked back to his gun and out the door, leaving Hermione to sleep and dream.

It was dead silent as Jack slowly walked to the great hall. Only a few candles were still burning in the Great Hall, giving just enough light to see the five tables. Jack started to walk around the side walls in search for any clues. "Crap, this could take forever," thought Jack as he rested against the main door. Jack looked down at his watch to see that it was almost four in the morning. He was just going to leave, when he noticed the great seal of Hogwarts. At first, he thought his eyes deceived him, but the more he looked, the more certain he was that surrounding the seal, was a ring transporter. But before he could investigate further, Jack heard voices coming from the other side of the door. He heard two people walking down the hall, and recognized one of the voices as being Professor Umbridge.

"I'm surprise that you are here to deliver the decree to Dumbledore personally," said Umbridge. The man laughed.

"What? And miss the look on the fool when he reads that I, Fudge, now have power in his school?" said the man named Fudge as he and Umbridge continued past the great hall. Jack waited a few minutes before walking to the seal, but nothing happened. He looked around at the nearby pillars for any kind of control panel, but found none. However, he did find writing that looked to be ancient on the four surrounding pillars. Jack pulled a video recorder from his backpack and recorded the writing for Daniel to look at later. After doing this, he noticed that it was drawing close to five.

"Better get back before anyone wakes up," said Jack. He ran back to the tower, said the password, went up to the dorm room and hid his weapons. He just had time to place his weapons and bag under the bed before he heard somebody start to get up.

Jack spun around to see Harry stretching and say, yawing, "Morning." Jack went through his entire morning routine but when Harry was in the bathroom Jack put his SG things into the trunk. Jack and Harry then walked down into the common room to see Hermione talking to Ron.

"Well, Ronny boy," said Jack with a smirk on his face. "Glad to see you up and about." Ron gave Jack a death glare but it did not affect Jack. They all walked down to the great hall together, and as soon as they sat down Hermione's owl dropped off her subscription to the Daily Prefect. "Hermione, why do you even read that paper," asked Jack as he poured maple syrup onto his pancakes. "It doesn't even have any cartoons in it." Hermione give Jack a look, and it reminded him a little of Teal'c.

"It may not have any cartoons, but it does have this," said Hermione as she laid the paper down on the table. The paper read, "Dorsal Umbridge Named First Ever Hogwarts Inquirer." They all read the article before anyone spoke up

"This will make things around here a little more interesting," said Jack as he looked at the fat witch, who was snickering as she watched the faces of the students and teachers. "I'll have to wipe that smile off her fat face," he said to himself.

Late that night, Jack called his elder on the phone. "Hey Jack, can you pass this on to Space Monkey," said Younger Jack as he sent the video to Older Jack over the internet.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked.

"I believe that it is the key to opening Merlin's tomb and getting a hold on some ZPMs," said Younger Jack.

"That would be cool," said Older Jack.

"One more thing," said Younger Jack. "I need you to help me get the smirk off an evil teacher."

"Is she as bad as Miss Nutt back in high school?" Little Jack confirmed in the positive. "How may I provide you with excellent service today?" replied Older Jack.

The next day everything was ready when Jack walked into Professor Umbridge class the only student smiling. As soon as Jack sat down in his seat Umbridge stormed into the room, cursing under her breath. First, she sat down at her desk before standing back up to speak about the importance of her new job. Harry tried to ignore her, and stopped paying attention, when he heard Jack whisper, "Now". No one noticed the small flash of white light behind Umbridge. Umbridge finished talking, and headed back to her desk with the room very quiet when she sat down. Suddenly, the sound of a large and long fart filled the air. Everyone turned to see Umbrage's face turn deep red, and she slowly raised a whoopy cushion in one hand. Everyone started laughing and Umbridge told the class to be quiet and for the person responsible to come forward. When no one spoke up, Umbridge stormed up towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you did this didn't you?" accused Umbridge as she pointed a fat finger at him.

"Professor, how could Harry do it if his wand is in his bag?" Jack pointed out. Umbridge eyes narrowed as she went to go sit down again.

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I will answer a few questions that people asked. Yes, Jack does have a wand Dumbledore gave him one made to work for muggles but it can't work outside of Hogwarts. Second Jack wears Hogwarts robes but under that is an SG uniform. Thank you and now a clip form the next chapter called ****Ron vs Jack**

**Ron threw a punch right for Jack's face. Jack grabbed Ron's fist in mid air, and spun around, pulling Ron's arm behind him. Jack pulled back his hand and hit the back of Ron's head hard.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Ron vs. Jack**

It was late September and Daniel still hadn't finished his translations. As nothing else interesting happened, the days all felt the same to Jack. One Friday night Jack walked into the great hall for supper and sat down next to Hermione, like always. Just when the food was about appear, Dumbledore stood up. "I would just like to take the time now to inform you all that this year the teachers have decided to have a Halloween costume party, and the rules are the same as the Yuke ball last year. If you want more information talk to your head of house," said Dumbledore. Immediately the students started talking about what Dumbledore had said. Jack was tired and paid little attention to what Dumbledore has said. He had spent the last three nights installing a sensor net and defense line around the castle. It would detect anyone new coming in the net that wasn't there when Jack had turned it on. When they got back to the dorm Jack went straight to bed and slept like a rock.

Later that night in the girl's dormitory Hermione and Ginny sat on Hermione's bed. "So, Hermione, who do you think you're going to ask to the dance?" asked Ginny yawning.

Hermione started to blush. "Well, there is one person I'm thinking about asking."

Ginny looked at her and smiled. "I thought so, but Hermione you better ask him soon because I heard some of other girls talking about asking him."

The next morning Jack did his normal routine, grabbed a black box he had left out the night before, and headed down stairs. But when he got down to the common room Hermione was not in her normal place, instead she was leaning against the fireplace, her back to him. Jack slowly and stealthily moved close behind her. "Morning, Hermione," whispered Jack into Hermione's ear. She jumped in fright, red-faced from the scare. She then turned around to see a smiling Jack. "Penny for your thoughts," said Jack.

"I wasn't thinking about anything," stuttered Hermione. Jack gave her the Teal'c one eyebrow lift look.

"You were thinking about something," said Jack to an even more red faced Hermione. Finally she mustered up her courage.

"Um, Jack, would you go with me to the Halloween dance?" If Jack had been the least bit tired before, he was wide awake now.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Hermione let out a large breath. "Ah," continued Jack. "What's the Halloween Dance?"

"Weren't you listening to Dumbledore last night when he told us that we were going to have dance?" asked Hermione.

"Well, no" replied Jack. "It's a Halloween custom party opened for 4th years and above," answered Hermione.

"Ok," Jack nodded. "Care for some fishing?" asked Jack, pointing over his shoulder at the bag he brought down. Hermione shook her head. "Too bad," said Jack as he walked over grabbed his bag. "Your loss."

Hermione fell into one of the lounge chairs, already tired, even though she slept well the night before. She was lost I her own thoughts for what seemed like seconds but what was really was hours. It was around nine when Ron and Harry came down to the common room. "You look thoughtful this morning Hermione," said Harry as.

"Um, Hermione," said Ron as blood started to rush to his face. "Would you go with me to the Halloween Dance?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Sorry Ron, I can't." Ron felt crushed. "Sorry, Ron but I am already going with Jack."

When Hermione said this, Ron closed his fist "Where is he?" said Ron, threat in his voice and Hermione noticed.

"I don't know," said Hermione calmly.

"Hey, Ron." Ron spun around to see Neville standing by a window "I think I see Jack down there by the lake." Before anything else could be said Ron was out the door. Harry and Hermione quickly gave chase after Ron.

Jack hadn't caught anything yet, but he didn't mind. He was about to call it a day and get some breakfast when he heard the sound of running coming towards him. He saw Ron running at him at full speed, with his fists clenched. Hermione and Harry were following him. When Jack stood up from his lawn chair Ron screamed, "I'm going to kill you!" Jack rolled his eyes as Ron wildly charged him. He skirted to his left and Ron flew right past him. He tried to recover, but he landed face first in the lake. Jack turned around to see Ron slowly standing up in the waist high water. By now Harry and Hermione had caught up and were standing behind Jack.

"Hey Ron," called Jack. "Are you about done scaring the fish?" Ron, who was now on dry land, charged again at Jack with his fists. Jack got ready to move, but before he could Hermione jumped into Ron's fist, taking the blow meant for him. Jack grabbed Hermione before she hit the ground, and laid her gently down on the ground. She had blood running out of her nose and was passed out.

"You, you did this!" screamed Ron, terrified at what had just happened. "If you hadn't gotten in the way, then I wouldn't have hit her."

Jack just gave Ron a hit in the gut that made him fly to the ground. Ron gasped for breath, clutching his stomach in pain as he struggled to stand. When he did, Ron threw a punch right for Jack's face. Jack grabbed Ron's fist in mid air, and spun around, pulling Ron's arm behind him. Jack pulled back his hand and hit the back of Ron's head hard. Ron fell flat on his face, knocked out. Hermione came to shortly after this, and Jack knelt down next to her.

"What happened?" said Hermione. "Last I remember I was getting hit by Ron."

"I took care of him," said Jack. "You didn't hurt him, did you?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"He's just knocked him out. He'll be up in about an hour." Hermione nodded as she was helped up by Jack

"We can't let anyone find out about this or you'll both be expelled," said Hermione as cleaned the blood off her nose.

"How about we fish for now, and if anyone asks, Ron just fell asleep," suggested Jack. When Ron woke up, and found out that Hermione had asked Jack and not the other way around, he became more calm and somewhat friendlier to Jack.

**Thank you again for the reviews. I am going away for a few days so I will not be able to update. Sorry. I will say sorry to those Ron/Hermione fans but I see Hermione like I see Carter. Smart but sometimes needs someone to point things out that she missed and Jack is very good at pointing things out. Also I never liked Ron/Hermione and this is my story. And now a clip from chapter 8 ****The Dance**

**They entered the Great Hall, which was decorated with cobwebs hanging from every column, pumpkins of all shapes and sizes sat around the columns, and sitting where the teacher's table used to be was a Jack-o-lantern the size of a small car. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Dance**

It was a few weeks later and the Dance was today. Harry had a date with Lavender Brown and Ron had some how gotten a date with Parvati. Because Halloween fell on Friday, Dumbledore decided to cancel the classes that day. Jack did what he always did with his free time; he fished. Harry, Hermione and Ron had started coming down to the lake with him. "So, Hermione?" asked Jack as he cast his line. "What time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she said, "For the fourteenth time today, eight o'clock."

After lunch Hermione disappeared into girl's dormitory and Ron into the guy's dorm. Jack and Harry spent most of the afternoon playing chess or just talking. It was about seven when Harry and Jack walked up to the dorm room. That is when Jack and Harry saw Ron; he had very high spiked black hair, black makeup, and eyeliner. He was wearing ripped jeans with metal chains going down to the floor, and he had an AC/DC shirt on. Jack had to fight back laughter at Ron's attempt to be Goth, and without saying anything, Ron walked downstairs. Jack watched as Harry pulled out a leather jacket, a dark blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"What are you going as?" asked Jack.

"I'm going as Doctor Who," answered Harry. "From that show when they travel through time and save Earth from alien invasions."

Jack just nodded as he gathered his stuff up. Harry walked down into the common room where Ron was talking to Parvati, who was dressed as a vampire. Harry saw Lavender who was wearing blue jeans and a pink sweat shirt; she was dressed as Rose from Doctor Who.

"Harry, where's Jack?" asked Ron.

"Right here," answered Jack. He stepped into the common room, wearing his black SG-1 uniform. He had a Zat gun on his hip, a 9mm pistol and a knife on the belt, and hanging from his bullet proof vest was a P-90. Hermione walked down into the common room right after him.

Her curly hair was now straight, she was wearing a red sea shell bikini and she had a green dress that looked like scales. She had dressed as a mermaid. On her face she was wearing makeup including eyeliner and red lip stick. "What do you think?" asked Hermione very quietly to a wide-eyed and mouth Jack. Ron and Harry were just as stunned as Jack.

"You look nice" stammered Jack. He had seen off world wonders that would make most people speechless, but Hermione had just made every one of those wonders seem as nothing.

"Your soldier costume looks great. It looks authentic," said Hermione as she scanned Jack's muscles that were visible under his uniform.

"Better get going, everyone has already left." Jack noticed that the common room was all but empty and they walked together down to the Hall. Jack was still stunned by Hermione and Hermione was feeling the same.

They entered the Great Hall, which was decorated with cobwebs hanging from every column, pumpkins of all shapes and sizes sat around the columns, and sitting where the teacher's table used to be was a Jack-o-lantern the size of a small car. Behind the Jack-o-lantern a band was already starting to play. "It has been forever since the last time I danced," thought Jack, as he started to dance with Hermione. Luckily the music that the band played was rock and mainly involved acting crazy. The time started to fly and slowly the room started to empty. Soon the hall that had been full of people was down to only a handful of couples.

That's when the band that started to play a slow song. Jack and Hermione danced through the song,. Hermione was having the time of her life, but slowly was falling asleep. She placed her head on soft spot on base of Jack's neck, her face facing in. Jack without thinking placed the bottom of his head on top of her head, and as he breathed in the smell of her hair nothing else in the world mattered. There was no Harry, Ron, Voldermort, Hogwarts, the SGC, or even SG-1. It was only Hermione. Hermione was feeling the same and she wished that that moment would never end. Just as quickly as it started, it ended and the band told everyone that the dance was over. Jack and Hermione started to walk side by side through the darkened hallways back to the dorm room. They stopped just in front of the stairs leading up to the dorm rooms, "Jack" said Hermione as she turned to face him. "Tonight was magical."

Jack started to laugh. "Well, we are in a school for magic." Slowly without thinking both of them slowly leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips. It didn't last long but to them it felt like heaven.

"Good night," said Hermione as she departed from Jack.

"Night, Hermione," said Jack as she disappeared up the stairs. Jack turned and he walked up the stairs to his dorm room.

The next day was slow as everyone was still tired from the night before. That evening Ron and Harry were sitting in chairs playing chess. Jack sat on a nearby couch doing something out character. He was reading a book. "Hey, Jack, why are you reading that book?" said Ron.

"Well, Ronny boy, I'm reading it to find out what will happen," said Jack.

"What are you reading?" asked Harry, and Jack lifted his head out of the book.

"It's _Rainbow Six_ by Tom Clancy," replied Jack as Hermione walked into the common room. She walked straight over to the guys, a book in her hand.

"Harry, you know that the O.W.L.s are coming up, right?" Harry was now giving her a very confused look. "Well, I was wondering if you could teach us how to dual?" Harry just looked at her wide eyed.

"Why do you need me?" asked Harry.

"Harry you have…" started Hermione as she stuttered off.

"She means that you've fought Lord Voldermort," said Jack as he finished the sentence. Hermione nodded.

"Harry, we need you if we are ever to fight..." she suddenly got quiet.

"Voldermort." As Harry thought back, he realized he had done a lot of fighting against Voldermort.

"Sure," said Harry as he turned back to the game. Ron watched angrily as Hermione laid down next to Jack with her head on his shoulder. "Ron, it's your move," said Harry to his best friend. Without even looking at the board Ron moved a piece. A second later Harry said, "Ah, that's checkmate." Ron glared at the board. He had moved his queen and Harry had taken it and had gotten him into checkmate.

Suddenly, Ron heard a yawn and he looked over to see Hermione starting to stand up. "I'm going to bed," said Hermione as she leaned to Jack as Jack placed his book down and they kissed each other.

"Goodnight" they both said about the same time. Harry and Ron watched wide-eyed as Hermione walked by and upstairs to bed.

"Well," said Jack as he stood up "I think I'll go to bed, and Ron, your knuckles are going white." Harry looked down at Ron's hands; they were gripping the arms of chairs so hard they were turning white.

**I am back. I went away to pre-collage at Ohio University. Again thank you for the reviews. I will also add this is my story so some things may happen different then in the book/TV show. Events may happen sooner or never depending on the story. My best friend/editor, Master Dion has put up his first story called The Ancient Enemy Part 1. This is a Stargate Sg1 story and is very good. Look it up, it may start slow but just wait. ****Now a clip from the next chapter Chapter 9 Jack's visitor.**

"**Hey, Professor Dumbledore," called Jack as he walked up to the old man. "Yes, Mr. O'Neill, what can I do for you this fine day," answered Dumbledore. "I need to speak to you in private," said Jack. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Jack's visitor**

A few days later, around midnight, Jack finally got to talk to Daniel. "So, Space monkey, have you figured out the translation?" asked Jack,

"Basically, it's a short version of Merlin's life," Said Daniel as he related the tale.

"That's great, but how does it help me get into his tomb?"

"It seems you have to pass certain tests created by each of the founders of Hogwarts," answered Daniel. "When you pass the tests you get their swords and the swords will active the ring transporter."

"What are the tests?" asked Jack.

"There are several riddles, and I've only been able to figure out of them," replied Daniel, as he looked down at his paper yet again. "The one I have here is for Gryffindor. It goes on about pulling the sword from a hat of wisdom. Does it mean anything to you?" asked Daniel.

"Yes. There is a talking hat that sorts out people into the houses," said Jack. "Tomorrow I'll talk to the old man, Dumbledore." Suddenly another voice came over the computer network.

"Daniel, where are you?" screamed Vala. Daniel gave Jack a look of pure terror before running off the screen

"Run, Daniel run!" exclaimed Jack as Vala appeared on the other side of the screen. "He went that way," said Jack as he pointed in the direction that Daniel ran.

The next day Jack got up and walked downstairs meeting Hermione at the base of the steps. "Had a good nights sleep?" asked Jack as he kissed her.

"Yes, only because you were in my dreams," replied Hermione as she stared up at Jack.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I can't stay, I have to talk to Dumbledore about something," said Jack as he gave Hermione another kiss before walking out of the common room. To his luck he found Dumbledore just outside the Great Hall. "Hey, Professor Dumbledore," called Jack as he walked up to the old man.

"Yes, Mr. O'Neill, what can I do for you this fine day," answered Dumbledore.

"I need to speak to you in private," said Jack.

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "Follow me to my office." Jack followed Dumbledore up to his office. "Now Jack, what is this all about?" asked Dumbledore as he sat down behind his desk.

"Well sir, I believe someone else is better explain," said Jack. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and an older Jack stood in the room. "What are you doing here? I thought Daniel was going to explain this?" said a confused Younger Jack.

"He's currently off world, but I do have his notes," replied Older Jack as he handed Dumbledore the notes. As Dumbledore read the notes his eyes got wider and wider

"You mean Merlin was really an alien?" asked Dumbledore incredulously. "And that his tomb could contain a power source and weapon that could save this planet?"

"No," said older Jack with a smirk "The weapon can save this galaxy and the ZPM's could save another galaxy. So really Dumbledore, your school may contain the tools to save two galaxies." It wasn't often that Dumbledore's eyes were wide but this was one of the times.

"How can I be of assistance to you?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"We need to find the swords of the four houses in order to open Merlin's tomb," said Younger Jack. "The first riddle said that Gryffindor's sword is in the sorting hat."

Dumbledore laughed as he looked at the Jacks through his half moon spectacles. "I can help you there, in his second year Harry pulled Gryffindor's sword from the hat while he was fighting a basilisk."

Both Jack's spun around to see a sword hanging above the door. Younger Jack took the sword down by waving his wand at it. "I wish taking care of my paperwork was that easily," said Older Jack. "Mind if I take it?" Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Older Jack then disappeared in a flash of light, taking the sword with him.

"Now, Mr. O'Neill, if you hurry then you can enjoy a nice visit to Hogsmeade." Jack ran out of the door, and reached the others just as they were stepping up into a horse drawn carriage. The horses were nothing like Jack had ever seen. They had no skin only white bones with blood red eyes. Jack stood there for a second before jumping into the carriage with his girlfriend and friends. In a short while they were at the small village.

Hogsmeade was like many villages that Jack had seen, with stonewalled buildings and wood covered roofs. Hermione was leading the way through the dirt-coved streets. Jack was holding her hand as Harry and Ron followed behind them. They entered pub and sat down at a small table. Harry went and got four butter beers, and they sat there for a bit. A group of students entered the pub as they were drinking and sat down around them. When they had all been seated, Hermione spoke up. "As you know, Professor Umbridge won't teach us to do the spells," she said, turning to Harry. "So I think that somebody teaches us, because Voldermort is back." All the students' eyes went wide when Hermione said Voldermort's name.

"You can't be serous," said a Hufflepuff boy.

"Well kiddo," replied Jack. "Even if Lord Moldybut is not back, at least you will be ready when the next Dark lord comes knocking at your front door." Everyone looked at him with even wider eyes then before.

"Did you just make fun of You Know Who?" stuttered Ron. Jack just rolled his eyes.

"When Hitler was alive in World War Two, they stilled called him Hitler, not You Know You," replied Jack. "If you fear the name of your enemy, then your enemy has that much more power over you."

The groups was dead silent, and Hermione continued where she left off. "And the only way to do that is for us to learn, and I think the one to teach us is Harry.

Jack nodded in agreement, but thought to himself, "If only she knew what I used to do for a living." The same Hufflepuff kid started asking Harry to tell them about his fights with Voldermort.

Harry started telling them about the Wizard stone and the chamber of secrets, and half way through, an Asian girl said, "And don't forget, he fought off that Dragon in the tournament last year." Jack noticed right away that Harry's checks started to blush.

"So," Jack thought, "Harry has a little crush." After that was done, Hermione pulled out a scroll and had everyone signed it.

When everyone was out of the pub, Jack turned to Hermione "You put a spell on the scroll didn't you?" Hermione just started at him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Jack just rolled his eyes. "I do have some knowledge on how people like you think."

Hermione gave him a death glare that beat even Baal's. "What I am like?"

"Um…the smart type?" replied Jack cautiously. Before he could say anything more Hermione hit him hard right on top of the head.

"I may love you," said Hermione still giving him the death glare, "but it doesn't mean I won't let everything go by freely." Suddenly she stood up. "Just for that, you're buying me some candy."

**Thank you again for the reviews, I hope you keep reading. I am going to slow down my updates so that I can finish part 2 before part 1 ends. So that you guys don't wait to long before part 2 comes up. Now here is a clip from part 10 called ****Crossing the line in the Sand **

. "Attention students, I have posted a new decree from the Minister of Magic," she called. "It will both keep you safe and help you learn better."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 crossing the line in the Sand**

Monday night Jack was sitting down, reading his book when the worst teacher in Hogwarts, Umbridge, walked into the common room. She hung up a poster on the notice board, and called out in a loud voice. "Attention students, I have posted a new decree from the Minister of Magic," she called. "It will both keep you safe and help you learn better."

With that, she walked out of the common room. Hermione who was reading next to Jack got up and walked over to the poster. When she came back Harry and Ron had just walked into the common room. "It says that all sports, clubs, and study groups are suspended unless approved by Umbridge."

"Do you think she knows about what happened in the Hog's Head?" asked Ron quietly.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "No, she doesn't know and if she did know she'd be taking our wands right now."

Hermione nodded. "At any rate, if anyone had decided to tell about the group, the spell I placed on the parchment would let us know."

Before Ron or Harry could reply, Jack stood up. "If Umbridge wants a war, we might as well make it a good war." Jack said with an evil smile coving his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"She started the war because she was afraid that Dumbledore and the students would form an army," said Jack. "It's time for that army to form." All his friends nodded in agreement. In his mind Jack thought one thing. "My old team and I have saved the human race so many times, I can't even count them all, and if she thinks that she can beat me and my new team, she's quite wrong."

It didn't take long for the first meeting of the defense group, and Harry luckily had found a suitable room from a house elf named Dobby. It was a room called the Room of Requirement, and it was filled with books about defending people from spells. Personally, Jack liked his P-90 and Zat gun. At that first meeting they got about 45 people split from almost all the houses, no one from Slytherin were present. They decided to call themselves, "Dumbledore's Army," and Harry was declared the leader. Over all, things went well for their first training session. Jack just smiled to himself and thought, "Umbridge, you should be afraid very, very afraid."

**So Sorry for the very, very short chapter but I wanted to have the DA form and please do not tell me that this chapter is short, I already know that. The next chapter will be longer and the second sword will be found. Since this Chapter is so short I plan to update in a day or two. Now a clip from the next chapter called Into the Pit.**

"Well, I have my own ways of getting the door to open." Jack reached into his vest and pulled out some of C4.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 into the Pit.**

It was a few weeks later, and Jack was sitting alone in the dormitory, when his computer screen turned on and Daniel's face appeared. "Jack, I solved another riddle." Jack just nodded as Daniel went on. "You need to beat the snake guardian of the Chamber of Secrets. I've also got a detailed map of how to get to the chamber from the Great Hall." As he finished a map appeared on the screen. Jack jumped up and grabbed his gear and walked out of the dormitory.

Within moments he stood in front of the sink in a girl's bathroom that lead to the chamber below. "So this is the way into the chamber," said Jack to himself.

Suddenly, a voice from behind him said, "You can't get in there, it's all sealed up."

Jack spun around, Zat gun drawn only to see a girl ghost. "Well, I have my own ways of getting the door to open." Jack reached into his vest and pulled out some of C4. After carefully placing the charges he backed off and with a flick of the switch a loud bang filled the air along with smoke. Jack walked up to where the sink used to be and saw that his plan had worked. A rather wide tube lead down into the darkness. Suddenly, he heard voices from outside the door.

"What was that Finch?" cried the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"It came from within the bathroom," answered Finch. They both opened the door just in time to see someone jump down the hole leading to the chamber.

"Stop!!" yelled McGonagall into the hole. "Finch, go get Professor Dumbledore. I'm going after him." As Finch ran to get Dumbledore, McGonagall jumped down the hole after Jack.

When Jack reached the bottom of the very wet tunnel he raised his P-90 and turned on his flashlight. He grabbed his radio. "Odyssey, do you read me? This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, do you have a transporter lock?" asked Jack, after a few seconds

"This is the Odyssey, Colonel we are reading you loud and clear. We have a good lock on your position." With that, Jack started walking fast, but stealthily, down the tunnel. Shortly he came across what looked like a cave, and he had just gotten to the other side of the cave when he heard footsteps coming behind him.

He spun around only to see light coming towards him. "Stop right there!" yelled McGonagall. Without saying anything, Jack took off in a dead sprint down the tunnel, spells flying by him. As he turned the corner, he came face to face with a huge door covered with snakes. As Jack ran to the closed door, he pulled out a piece of C4 from his vest. He slammed it on the door and ran for behind a nearby pillar. He pushed the button and the tunnel filled with smoke as the door blew opened. McGonagall turned the corner to see the doors to the chamber open. She walked toward to the door, but soon felt a knife on her neck.

"I don't want to hurt you Professor," said Jack as he activated his Zat gun with his spare hand. "Put down the wand before you leave me no choice."

"Mr. O'Neill, is that you?" asked McGonagall calmly as she dropped her wand.

"It's me," replied Jack as he pulled the knife away. McGonagall turned around to see the student wearing what looked like a muggle military uniform and pointing a weird looking gun at her.

"Mr. O'Neill, give me that weapon and you won't be expelled," said McGonagall as Dumbledore rounded the corner wand drawn.

"Colonel O'Neill, I won't recommend shooting my staff," said Dumbledore as he lowered his wand.

"Sorry, Professor, but she was trying to stop me from getting those ZPMs," said Jack as he lowered his Zat gun. McGonagall was confused to say the least.

"Dumbledore, what do you mean by calling this boy a Colonel?" asked McGonagall.

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill from Stargate Command," said Dumbledore. "I asked him here in order that he help provide protection for Harry."

"You can't be serious, this boy is a muggle and in their military?" said McGonagall.

"I'm not a boy, I'm almost the same age as you," said Jack, making McGonagall's eyes wider.

"Well," he corrected, "my older self is about your age."

"The Colonel O'Neill you see here is a clone of a General O'Neill and Colonel O'Neill has all the memories of his older self," explained Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Jack went on to tell McGonagall all about the SGC.

"So, you're telling me he is really the alien clone of a man that's saved the Earth from aliens, and that he needs to get into Merlin's tomb?" asked McGonagall.

"That's pretty much it," replied Jack. "Now, can we please find that sword, I'm getting kind of tired." Jack walked into the Chamber followed by the two teachers.

The chamber was big to say the least, and had the look of a dark, ancient tomb. Lying in the middle of the Chamber was the decaying body of a giant snake. "Professor, come take a look at this," called Jack as his flash light fell on a sword. The sword looked almost the same as Gryffindor's, only darker in color. Jack reached slowly over and grabbed the sword, but the moment he touched the sword the whole chamber started to cave in. "We have to get out of here now!" yelled Jack as he grabbed his radio "Odyssey, this is Colonel O'Neill. Lock onto me and the two other life signs and beam us to Hogwarts beam location 3, now!" Just as water started to flood the chamber the three of them disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the still dark Great Hall.

"What was that?" cried McGonagall. "Well Professor, we were just beamed by the starship Odyssey to the Great Hall. Now that I have what I want, please excuse me. I have to get back to my room before I'm missed," said Jack as he looked at his watch and say that it would be morning shortly.

"What do we tell Finch?" asked McGonagall as Jack walked away. "It seems that we will have to change Finch's memory, and ban entrance into the girl's restroom again," said Dumbledore. Jack ran up the stairs to the portrait, quietly said the password, and walked into the common room. Luckily, it was empty and he ran up the stairs to the boy dormitory. He walked up to his trunk and dumped his gear and the sword into it. He just had it closed when Ron got up to use the restroom.

"Two down, Two to go," said Jack to himself.

**I have made a major change. I have changed the season that it happens in form 8 to 9 so that the Ori can come into the frame. If it makes you mad sorry. Now here is a clip from the next chapter Christmas Time **

"Hey, Neville what are you doing here?" asked Ron. Neville looked down scared, when another lady in a wheelchair came up


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Christmas Time **

Jack stared out the frost covered train, with Hermione was fast asleep, her head resting on his lap. It had only been a few days since that night when Jack awoke to hear Harry screaming in his sleep. Jack had walked over to the four poster bed where Harry laid. Harry was asleep but he was tossing, turning, and grabbing his covers so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Jack poked Harry with his finger, and Harry sat up, sweat dripping off his forehead and chin. "What's wrong?" asked Jack.

Harry turned to face him. "It seemed so real," said Harry as Ron walked up behind Jack. "I was a snake and I attacked your Dad, Ron."

Before Ron could say anything Professor McGonagall walked into the dorm room. "I'm in luck both of you are up," said McGonagall as she walked up to the group. "Ron moments ago your Dad was attacked by a snake." Ron's face went pale white. "Don't worry, he's at St. Mungo and will be fine. Fred, George, and Ginny already know, and are waiting for both you and Harry. Grab your things and come to the common room quickly."

That was the last time Jack had seen Harry and the Weasley kids, but Dumbledore had told him and Hermione that all was well and that they would meet them when they got to London. They were just rolling into the London station when Jack quietly woke Hermione up. "Hermione, we're here," said Jack as Hermione rubbed her eyes.

"I still can't believe that Ron's Dad was attacked by a snake," said Hermione, "and that Harry saw it in his dream."

"I had originally thought Harry was dreaming of that kiss he had with Cho Chang the night before," said Jack through a laugh that even Hermione joined in on.

The moment they stepped off the train, Mrs. Weasley met them. "Good to see you two," said Mrs. Weasley. "We should get going to the hospital." With that Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and all the trunks shrunk down to the size of a deck of cards. With Sparky on a leash, they made it to the hospital within minutes, and spent a few days there.

It was Christmas eve when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, and Ginny walked up to the closed ward. Jack sudden saw Neville walking out of the far room followed by an older lady. "Hey, Neville what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

Neville looked down scared, when another lady in a wheelchair came up. She looked like she had been through hell. Neville slowly reached out and took an empty piece of gum from her outstretched hand. "Thanks mom," said Neville quietly. When his mom left he walked in the opposite direction from them.

"What was that all about?" asked Ginny. "Neville's parents were tortured into insanity by Voldermort's followers," answered Harry.

"I can't believe that someone can torture another like that," said a very quite Hermione.

"I can," whispered Jack his mind filling with all the times it had happened to him.

That Christmas day Mr. Weasley was released from the hospital and had returned just in time to open Christmas presents. Ron and Harry both got Quidditch things from Jack, and they had given him Quidditch equipment to him. From Ginny Jack got candy and Jack gave her a diary, which was not cursed. All the kids received homemade sweaters from Mrs. Weasley, and Jack's had the American flag on it. Hermione gave Jack a copy of Tom Clancy's _The Bear and the Dragon_.

"Well Hermione," said Jack as he placed his book down. "Ready for your present?" Hermione nodded. "Turn around and close your eyes." Hermione gladly turned around as Jack pulled out from his pocket a small box. He slowly lifted up the lid and pulled the gold necklace out of the case. He unlocked one end and slowly placed the necklace around Hermione's neck. After it was in place he locked it around Hermione's neck. "Ok Hermione, open your eyes," said Jack as Hermione's eyes snapped open. Almost at once she found the gold necklace and the small diamond in the center of the golden necklace chain. Hermione was speechless. She had given him a book, and he had given her a necklace. "Hope you like it," said Jack. "I didn't know if you wore jewelry often?"

"I love it," said Hermione. "I'll never take it off." She leaned over and kissed Jack tenderly. What Hermione didn't know was that necklace came from off world and that it contained a small Asgard teleport transmitter. Suddenly, four more presents appeared under the tree, all of them for Jack. They were all from SG-1. Older Jack sent him a book about fishing and a new pole, and Daniel gave him another book about Merlin. From Carter Jack got another Tom Clancy book and from Teal'c he received a Jaffa combat knife. The five in. handle was made out of gold with jewels embedded in the gold and the nine in. blade was made out of a hard metal. In the blade the words, Tek mel tek, was etched, along with the SG-1 seal.

"Who you sent you that?" asked Ron staring at the knife.

"A good friend," said Jack, and silently added, "and a great warrior." A few days later they were off to Hogwarts again.

**Sorry no real action this chapter but I want to put it in. I know your wondering about the knife. It will come into play latter in the story. Also I think Jaffa knifes are just cool. Thank you for all the reviews. It will be a little longer then normal till my next update. I leave for collage soon also I want to finish writing another story. Now her is a clip from the next Chapter 13 To close for Comfort**

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"Sounds like somebody is shooting a muggle gun in the forest," said Hermione


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 to close for Comfort**

It didn't take long for Harry to get into trouble with Professor Umbridge again. A new decree of hers stated that since Harry was caught fighting with Mafoly he would be kicked off the Quidditch Team. A few days later, Fred and George suffered a similar fate for pulling a prank on Umbridge, and with no Quidditch to occupy them, they spent their time pulling even more pranks. It was the day after Valentine day, and Harry's incident with Cho, when Jack got word that Daniel discovered that sword of Hufflepuff was deep in the Forbidden forest. The next day Jack went to see Dumbledore. "Professor, I think that Hufflepuff's sword is in the Forbidden forest, and I could be gone for a while," said Jack to Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled before he spoke. "You may go." And Dumbledore then told Jack about his cover story.

It was almost morning when Jack gathered his things and headed out the dorm room. He went down to the common room, where Hermione was asleep with an open book. He hated having to leave her and not tell her the truth, but he couldn't reveal his identity. "I hope she understands, if she ever finds out," thought Jack as he covered her with a blanket. She stirred a little at his touch, but did not wake. He sat there for a bit, just looking at her, and then left.

"Good morning Fang," said Hagrid as the sun was just beginning to rise. He went to scratch his dog when he saw a dark figure slip into the forest. He ran over to where the figure had disappeared, but he could find nothing.

In the forest Jack was traveling just as Daniel told him. He had to walk until he reached the ancient ruins at the edge of the schools' grounds. Jack walked about a while before stopping for breakfast. He sat down on a fallen tree in the middle of a small clearing and ate his M.R.E.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was already missing Jack. Dumbledore had told her that Jack had to go home because his grandfather was in a hospital.

Jack after finishing breakfast, he started walking again only a little slower, because the forest was getting darker and thicker. The ruins looked a lot like Stonehenge when he arrived, and in the center was literally a sword in the stone. Jack walked up to the sword and as soon as he touched it a holographic Merlin appeared.

"Greetings, brave warrior. Before you take the sword, you must pass the test of battle," said holograph. From all round him came groaning and the sound of armor. Jack looked on as he was surrounded by six dead knights come back to life.

"Well," laughed Jack as he pointed his Zat at the zombies. "I can cross zombies, knights, and zombie knights to my list of things I've fought." He raised his Zat, but before he could fire a knight to the right of him cut the Zat. Jack then reached for his P-90 and pulled the trigger of his P-90 and the first knight went down with a hole in his head. Jack spun around and killed all the zombies with his P-90. After that was done Merlin appeared again.

"Good job, brave warrior. Now it is time to pull the sword but only your blood will set it free," said Merlin as he disappeared again. Jack looked down at the sword and pulled out Teal'cs knife and cut his left palm. The red blood flowed out of his veins and oozed down his hand as he pulled he sword free. Jack wrapped his still bleeding hand and camped out at the ruins because it was almost dark.

The next morning Jack placed the sword in his backpack and set out for the school. He was almost there when he notice a group of spiders. Suddenly, Jack was surround by a dozen giant spiders.

"You are no wizard," said the biggest.

"I never would have thought a spider could talk," said Jack as he raised his gun.

"You shall be our meal. Come peaceful and your death will be quick," said another spider.

"Since you put it that way," replied Jack, pulling the trigger and tearing the spider to pieces, "come and get me."

Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing in front of Hagrid's hut when the sound of gun fire filled the air. "What was that?" asked Ron.

"Sounds like somebody is shooting a muggle gun in the forest," said Hermione. "But no wizard would use a gun."

"Look," someone yelled, as a person appeared out of the woods ahead of them. Harry saw the person was dressed in black, thought he was a death eater and started running with the intent to attack him.

"This was not good," thought Jack as he killed the last spider. He was now in the open with students running towards him. Jack saw a grouping of rocks near the lake and dove behind the rocks. "I have no choice," thought Jack as he raised his P-90 and fired off the rest of the clip into the air. At once all the students hit the deck, but Harry still run at him. Jack had little time left; he pulled out the sword out his pack and placed it on his vest strap. He ran at top speed to the water, and threw his pack in before he went into the water. His heavy pack sank immediately.

"Who was that?" asked Ron as came up to Harry. He saw the person swimming across the lake.

"He's not getting away that easily," said Harry as he jumped into the water after him. Jack looked behind him and saw Harry swimming fast after him.

"Crap," thought Jack. Suddenly, he heard his radio crackle. A voice came over the radio.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is the Odyssey, please come in." Jack couldn't believe it.

"This is Colonel O'Neill, I need to beam out now!" yelled Jack into his radio.

"We're on it, sir." Jack was still swimming when he felt the beaming take him away. Harry who was just coming up to him when the guy suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and was gone.

**Please review, I like reviews. Reviews give me the motivation to write part 2 of this story. I will not give you a clip from my next chapter, instead I will tell you the name and let you think about what will happen next. Chapter 14 ****Umbrage's Major Victory and New Enemy**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14** **Umbrage's Major Victory and New Enemy.**

On board the Odyssey, Jack got his palm healed and a good night's rest. The next day, Jack put on his wizard robe and beamed back down to Hogwarts. Jack could see as soon as he entered the castle that all the students were in their dorm rooms because it was way to quite for being four in the afternoon. "Hey, you!" yelled a voice from behind Jack. Jack turned around to see an old troll-like man walking up to him.

"Howdy," said Jack. "What happened here?"

"What do you mean what happened here?" asked the old man.

"I just got back from visiting my sick grandpa," said Jack trying hard not to smirk at the man.

"You better come with me," said the man as he led Jack to Dumbledore's office. When Jack walked in, he saw Dumbledore was being interrogated by Umbridge and another man.

"Dumbledore, what do you think happened?" asked the man.

"I don't know, Mister Fudge," said Dumbledore to the man.

"Do you think that Harry is right, saying that someone disappeared in a flash of light?" questioned Umbridge.

"Minister," said the man who brought Jack in.

"What?" asked Fudge as he turned and faced them.

"Jack, how is your grandfather doing?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's fine," answered Jack, "but what happened here?"

"Dumbledore, why wasn't this student outside?" asked Fudge.

"Well Minister, Mr. O'Neill's grandfather is in the hospital, and he went to visit him," explained Dumbledore.

"You can leave," Fudge said sternly to Jack.

"You'd better return to your dorm, Jack," said Dumbledore. Jack walked out of the office and within minutes he was walking into the common room.

He noticed that most of the students were talking. Jack looked around saw that Harry and Ron playing chess and Hermione was reading a book, her back to him. Jack leaped over the back of the couch she was sitting in and landed beside her. "Hey, guys what's up?" asked Jack.

Before anyone could say anything, Hermione gave him a hard slap across the face. "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" cried Hermione at her boyfriend.

"They thought my grandfather would die at anytime, so I had to leave in a hurry. But Dumbledore said he'd explain it to you," said Jack, rubbing his check.

"How is your Grandfather?" asked Harry.

"He's fine," replied Jack. "What happened here?" That's when Harry told him about the gunfire and the guy who disappeared in front of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Harry?" said Hermione exasperated. "No one can aerate inside Hogwarts."

"Then where did he go?" replied Harry heatedly.

"I'm going to go change," said Jack, leaving the argument quickly.

A few days later, Jack and a bunch of other students were in a meeting of Dumbledore's Army, like usual. Everything stopped when a house elf entered into the meeting. "Dobby, what are you doing here?" asked Harry to the stammering Elf.

"Harry Potter Sir…. Umbridge is coming," replied Dobby.

"You heard him, run!!!" yelled Harry.

As the students ran out of the Room of Requirements, Jack grabbed Hermione by the arm. "We've got to go," he said. Together, they dodged and weaved through the mass of students both trying to get away. Jack and Hermione made their way to one of the corridors leading back to the tower.

"Well," said Jack as he slowly peaked around the corner into another hallway. "I think we're almost free." Just as he said this, a spell was cast from behind a suit of armor.

"I guess I was wrong," said Jack as footsteps were heard running towards them. They couldn't go back because more of Umbrage's wizards would be coming to investigate the noise.

"Hermione, follow me," said Jack as he jumped onto a window's edge.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione as she followed Jack up. Jack ducked under the top part of the window and stood on the outside ledge, with Hermione following suit. They stood out of sight and waited for their pursuers to pass before going to the common room. It was when they got to the safety of the common room did Harry and Ron walked in with the bad news.

"What happened Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Umbridge is now Headmaster and Dumbledore tried to fight them off. He got away, but is on the run," replied Harry. He reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll. "Jack, Dumbledore said he wanted you to have this." Jack took the scroll and slowly opened it. It had only few words on it.

"Mr. O'Neill, you may do whatever you see fit to protect both the school and those formerly within my care. Good luck. Albus Dumbledore."

When Jack finished reading all the words disappeared and were replaced by a fake letter from Jack's dad.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Just a letter from my Dad," replied Jack, concern on his face.

**Hello everybody, I thank everyone who read my story so far. With that said I need your help. If anyone knows for ****sure**** what these two things are please tell me. 1****st**** what state Jack O'Neill was born in, 2****nd**** I need to know if they ever say what Hermione's parents names are. The next chapter is one of my favorite, be ready the fights will be coming soon. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Umbridge meets her Enemy**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had to go through the O.W.L.s a few weeks after the Weasley twins left Hogwarts. Umbridge was in trouble, for without the Prankster Kings around, all the students were doing their best to out do the others. During the exams much had occurred. Hagrid had been forced to leave Hogwarts, but not without a fight. Then, the fateful day came. Jack was sitting down reading a book one evening when Hermione came running into the room. "Jack, come now," cried Hermione, quite afraid.

"What's happening?" asked Jack, checking to ensure that his 9mm pistol was on his hip.

"Harry was going to tell Snape that Voldermort has Sirius in the department of Mystery, but he, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were taken to Umbrage's office by Malfoy," replied Hermione. Jack was soon out the door.

They arrived outside the office, only to hear screaming and crying coming from inside the office. Jack and Hermione opened the door a little in time to see Harry on his knees, apparently in a lot of pain. Umbridge stood over him, her wand raised.

"Potter, you're doing better then I thought," laughed Umbridge. Then she said, "Cruciatus." Harry started screaming again in pain.

"Stop you witch!" yelled Jack as he flung the door open.

Malfoy and his group, who enjoyed watching Harry in pain, were holding Ron and the rest of their friends. "Boy, stay out of this or you will get some to," yelled Umbridge as she faced Jack in the open door way.

"Believe me, I been through worse," said Jack as he slowly walked towards Umbridge. Umbridge forgot about Harry and turned her wand on Jack.

"You asked for it," she said. "Cruciatus."

Hermione closed her eyes and waited to hear her boyfriend scream, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Jack in pain, but still walking towards Umbridge. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jack kept going forward, and was standing in front of Umbridge. He slowly reached out and broke the spell by taking the wand from Umbridge.

"How?" asked Umbridge as she stared wide-eyed at the him.

"Like I said, I've been through worse," replied Jack, cringing still from the pain.

"Only death is worst then this," said Umbridge very loud. "What could you have gone through?"

Jack stared at her, directly in the eyes. "Death," he replied, his hatred for her showing.

Umbridge knew by his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Just who are you?" whispered Umbridge fearfully.

Jack pulled out his 9mm and pointed it at Umbridge's head. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, United States Air Force," he replied, pulling the trigger and blowing a hole in Umbridge's forehead.

**Yes, I killed her. I hated Umbridge with a passion. Now the fun can really begin. I thank everyone who answered my question about Jack and Hermione past. I need some of that information for part 2 of my story. I thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The Truth is Told**

Hermione was stunned to say the least. She had just watched her boyfriend kill another human being, and he didn't even hesitate when he pulled the trigger. Everyone else felt the same.

Jack turned his gun onto the Slytherins. "Get out," he said.

Malfoy and his gang quickly left the room. When they were gone Jack lowered his gun and walked up to Harry. "You all right?" asked Jack, as if nothing had happened.

Harry just looked at him, then at the pool of blood around Umbrage's dead body "Thank you," said Harry. "I thought I was going to die." He took Jack's hand and was on his feet. Ron came up and looked at Umbrage's dead body.

"You killed her," said Ron.

"I had no choice. It was either kill her, or let her kill Harry," replied Jack coldly. He pulled a radio out of his pocket.

"That's not going to work here," Luna started to say.

"Odyssey, this is Colonel O'Neill," said Jack. After a second, an answer came back.

"This is the Odyssey. What's your situation?"

"Odyssey, I need beacon number one transported to my location," said Jack. Shortly after the confirmation, a flash of light filled the room and Jack's trunk appeared.

"How did you do that?" asked Neville. Jack just smiled as he walked over and opened his trunk.

"Not now," said Jack curtly.

"Jack?" said Hermione, standing still. Jack walked over and gave her a hug and a tender kiss.

"Sorry that I had to lie you all but I was under orders from Dumbledore and myself." There was a brief silence.

"What do you mean by yourself?" asked Harry, confused. Jack let go of Hermione and faced them.

"In short, I'm the youthful clone of a grown muggle man, called General O'Neill. I possess all of his memories at the time of my creation, including all my special forces training. Dumbledore asked me to go undercover so that I might be able to help protect Harry," he said, turning to Hermione. "Hermione, I hope this doesn't change anything with us."

Hermione unexpectedly smacked his face, leaving a very red mark, but then quickly said, "Jack, why would you think that this changes anything? I love you, you idiot, even if you're a muggle." Then she kissed him tenderly. "Harry, lets go stop Voldermort," she said.

"Before we go, I need to get some things," said Jack as he reached into the trunk.

"What do you have in there?" Neville asked.

"Standard military equipment," answered Jack as he took off his robe, revealing his SG-1 uniform. He grabbed a P-90, placed some grenades and C4 into his vest, and then got a Zat. Then he pulled out his laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"We're going to have to get into the Ministry building somehow," replied Jack calmly. " I'm logging on to the United States battle network, searching for your Ministry."

"You have to be a wizard to get to find it," replied Hermione, when the coordinates for the Ministry of Magic appeared on the screen.

"Dumbledore's let us in on a few secrets," replied Jack, as he read the coordinates to the Odyssey. "Ready?" said Jack to his friends. They nodded. said Jack "Odyssey, seven to beam to target area and transport beacons 1 and 2 to the SCG." In a flash they were gone and a few seconds after they left Jack's trunk and dog, were beamed to the SGC.

**I know it short but I am setting up for the battle to come. I am also writing part 2 of this story and it is a little over ¼ done. I hope to finish the entire thing before part 1 comes to an end. I must also inform you all that the next Chapters will take place at the ministry and my idea of the ministry is very different then what is in the movie. I hope that doesn't stop anyone from reading. One last thing I am asking if you have any suggestions for the fate of Neville, Luna, and others in part 2 of my story, please tell me. However unless someone tells me a ****GREAT IDEA**** Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's, Jack's, Malfoy's and Ginny's fate have already been decided. Thank you and please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Into the Department of Mystery we go**

Jack and the gang appeared in the Ministry of Magic, where it was almost completely dark. A little light came from a fire.

"I wonder why there are no guards?" asked Ron as he raised his wand. Jack reached into his back pocket and whipped out a small flat computer. As soon as Jack turned it on, seven white dots appeared on the screen.

"What is that?" asked Luna.

"It's called a life-sign detector, and can detect any major life-forms within a pretty good distance," answered Jack.

"Can I see that?" asked Ron as Jack tossed him the detector, but as soon as Ron touched it, it shut down.

"Hey, how come it doesn't work now?" asked Ron as he passed it to Hermione.

"It only works if you have the ATS gene," replied Jack as he took the detector from Hermione.

Hermione just smiled as she handed the activated detector to Jack. "It seams I have this gene," said Hermione. Jack saw Harry, Ginny and Neville standing in front of open elevator doors, waiting on them. After a short ride they were standing in front of the doors to the Department of Mystery.

They slowly opened the door, only to find themselves in a dark semi circular room with five wooden doors. Harry walked up to the middle door. "Follow me," said Harry as he opened the first door and entered the room. Jack had no idea how Harry knew, but he followed anyway. For about half an hour they wandered around the department until they found a box with Harry's name on it.

"What do you think is in it?" asked Ron as Harry pulled it off the shelf.

"I don't know," answered Harry, as Jack's detector went off.

"Crap," said Jack as he spun around the room his flashlight landing on at least 20 dark cloaked figures sanding in a semi circle around them.

"Good evening, Harry Potter," said one of the men, lowering his hood. Jack's light fell on him. He looked a lot like Draco Malfoy.

"Give me the prophecy and you can leave, alive," said Mr. Malfoy.

"Give me Sirius first," said Harry defiantly. All the hooded people laughed.

"Stupid boy, we don't have Sirius," replied Malfoy "However he will more then likely come to rescue you".

"So this was a trap?" asked Jack.

"Precisely," said one of the figures. "Only Harry and our Lord could retrieve the prophecy from the shelf. If anyone else tried, they would be killed."

"So, it's all about this prophecy?" asked Jack as he slowly reached behind his back with his free hand.

"A little slow to catch on, aren't you, boy?" sneered Malfoy.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm not going to let you have it," said Jack, grabbing something from his vest.

"And how do you propose to do that?" asked one of the dark figures.

"With this," said Jack as he tossed a flash bang at nearest figure. One of the Death Eaters caught it and held it in his hand. Jack closed his eyes and covered his ears just as it went off. The Death Eater screamed as his hand and arm received third degree burns. Jack opened his eyes to see all the Death Eaters were in pain.

"Run!" yelled Jack at the group of teens. They sprinted out of the room.

As soon as they closed the door Jack got on his radio. 'Odyssey, come in Odyssey. We need beamed out," said Jack.

"Colonel, we can't get a lock on your location," said the Odyssey.

"Give me the box," said Jack urgently. When Harry handed him the box, Jack pulled out a pound of C-4 with a radio receiver/timer on it, and placed the charge on the box. Then he handed the box and trigger to Harry. "Push down on this button and the box will blow to kingdom come," said Jack as Harry placed the detonator in his pocket. Then they heard yelling from inside the room.

"I'll kill that boy," yelled Malfoy from inside the room.

"We need to go," said Hermione, running in the direction that they came from. They all ran after Hermione down a long hallway, and when they got to the end they came face to face with more Death Eaters.

"Not that way," said Jack, firing his P-90 at the Death Eaters.

"There," yelled Neville, pointing at a door.

"Go!" yelled Jack, as another Death Eater fell to the floor. They ran through the door and kept on running.

Somehow they had gotten split ten up and found themselves were under in what looked like a normal muggle office floor. A group of Death Eaters were approaching from their front and Jack fired his P-90 at them. Hermione and Ron were holding off three Death Eaters coming from Jack's right, while Harry held off five more. They were surrounded and the Death Eaters were gaining ground. They all knew that if they didn't move it would be over. Jack turned around to see how everyone was doing. Sweat ran from Harry's forehead, but he still fought like a madman. Hermione was taking cover behind a desk, but remained calm as she fired spells at the enemy. Ron was worst of them all, he was scared out his mind, but he fought just the same. Jack was about to say something to empower Ron when he took a red spell right in the chest. He screamed as a ball of blue flame exploded from his chest, and he received a large burn mark. Jack lobbed a grenade at the Death Eaters, then he ran to Ron, a med kit in hand.

"This is bad," said Jack, pouring burn meds on Ron, then dressed the wound.

"We have to get out of here," cried Hermione as Jack as Ron into his arms. Just as stood up with Ron in his arms Jack felt a pock on his back.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere," said a Death Eater. "Your life ends here."

Jack closed his eyes, a smirk coming over his face. "After traversing the galaxy, meeting new races, and freeing millions of people from the Go'ald, I'm going to die at the end of a wizard's wand," thought Jack.

"Arvada Karenna,".

**I am so evil; you will have to wait to find out who will die, if anyone. I thank everyone who reviewed this story but I am sorry to say I will be spend less time working on part 2 this week. The reason why is very simple, I have Halo 3 and all my free time will be spent finishing the fight. I am also sorry to say that this part of the story only has around 6 more chapters to go before Part 2 will be need. Again I thank everyone and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Here we go again**

As Jack heard the words of his death being said, his mind filled with images of his life. His first day of school in Minnesota, and his first Prom. Images flew past. He saw his team, Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c standing off world. The image was replaced with images of his new friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all sitting fishing by the lake. Hermione, thought Jack. His memories of Hermione filled his mind. He saw her in her pink sweater and jeans yelling at Ron about cleaning the den, saw her reading a book in the common room, and being asleep in the common room in the dead of night. More images came to his mind. Hermione asking him nervously to the Halloween party, throwing herself in front of Ron's punch, how she looked at the party and finally the magical kiss that evening. That image froze in Jack's mind.

"I love you Hermione," said Jack out loud, expecting to die. But death never came. Instead, Jack heard a thud behind him. He opened his eyes to see Hermione arm raised, wand pointing over his shoulder. He turned his head to see the Death Eater dead on the ground. Then, they heard more footsteps coming from the same direction. Jack faced the oncoming threat with his pistol drawn under Ron's body. Instead of enemies, Neville, Ginny, and Luna came running up. Jack yelled for everyone to fall back.

"Neville, take Ron and the others out of here, and get back some up. Harry and I will try to find Sirius," said Jack taking command. Neville nodded as he took Ron from Jack.

"Let's go," said Neville. Hermione didn't move, for she was still in shock. Jack walked over to her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Jack, worry in his voice.

"I ….killed him," said Hermione very quietly. "I killed someone." Tears ran down her face.

"Hermione," said Jack, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Killing someone isn't a badge of courage, but you sometimes have to do it to save someone or something you love. I was at risk, and you saved my life."

"I didn't do it for you," said Hermione, more tears in her eyes. "I did it for myself. I couldn't stand to lose you." Jack gave her a tender hug.

"I won't leave you anytime soon," said Jack as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"But you're sending me away," said Hermione, crying in his shoulder.

"I not going to leave you," said Jack. "Change of plans. Neville, you go with Harry and find Sirius and the rest of us will get back up." Harry nodded as he and Neville walked down the corridor.

For some strange reason, they didn't run into anymore Death Eaters until they were in the semicircle room that lead to the outside. They were guarding the exit , but they luckily had their backs turned when Jack opened the door. He activated the Zat and fired, hitting all three.

"Go," said Jack, opening the door that lead to the rest of the Ministry building. "Odyssey, beam us to the SGC medical room, and tell them we have wounded."

"Yes, sir," replied the voice. Just when they were going to beam, another Death Eater appeared behind them.

He raised his wand an yelled "Explentest!" The spell flew out and hit Hermione square in the back. Jack watched in horror as Hermione screamed as she fell down into Jack's arms, unconscious. Just as he raised his P-90 to fire, they were transported away, disappearing in a flash.

**I have return and I have finished the fight. Jack is fine did you really think I would kill him off, I am writing a sequel to this. Now I thank all those who review this story so far, please keep it up. I love to read reviews to find out what people think of my work. Also thanks to one of my reviews, Dreutel. I have read your suggestion about Luna and Neville. I have used it to shape a new idea that I plan to use in the next story. If anyone else have any idea please feel free to share, thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Hermione meets Jack**

Hermione's head really hurt when she started to stir. She felt a blanket covering her and that she was lying in a very soft bed. She opened an eye to see that she was in some a hospital, but instead of the normal plaster white walls, they were gray concrete. The digital clock read 2:33 a.m. Hermione felt movement to her left. Fast asleep next to her Jack, his hand wrapped around her hand. He was still wearing his uniform. Hermione looked lovingly at the boy next to her.

"He never left your side," said a male voice softly from the darkness. "Not for a moment from the time he brought you in." Hermione felt her skin craw, because the voice sounded just like Jack. Hermione watched as the man walked into the light. He was about a foot taller then Jack, and built the same, and his graying hair told Hermione that he was in his fifties. "He must really love you," said the man, sipping some coffee from his mug.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione. "Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, and it seems you've been dating my clone." Hermione looked at the man standing in front of her.

"How did you get cloned?" asked Hermione. The man just smiled.

"I'll let mini me tell you sometime, but before you go or hear anywhere, you'll have sign this," said Older Jack, handing Hermione a clipboard.

"What's this?" said Hermione, as she looked at document.

"A confidentiality document," replied Jack. "Giving us your guarantee that you won't tell any non-certified person any classified information that you see or hear. Under penalty of the law, of course."

"If I sign this, I'll find out about Jack's past?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I hear you already found out some things," said Jack. "So, you're going to have to sign the darn thing anyway." Hermione signed it and handed back. "Get some rest. In the morning Jack will show you everything." Hermione nodded.

"General O'Neill, where are my friends?" asked Hermione.

"Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Neville are all back at Hogwarts but Sirius is dead. Apparently, some war is going on now," replied Jack. Hermione was worried.

"What about Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He's in surgery now," said Jack as the phone rang. Jack walked over and answered the phone. Hermione felt her Jack wake up. He saw that Hermione was awake, and gave her a hug.

"Sorry to brake up the Kodak moment, but Ron's out of surgery," said Older Jack, putting down the phone.

"How's he doing?" asked Younger Jack.

"We tried everything, but he didn't make it." Hermione started crying into her boyfriends shoulder. Jack didn't say anything, and just let her cry as he stroked her hair.

"It will be alright, Hermione," said Younger Jack as Older Jack walked out. Jack let Hermione cry for a long time, and she slowly recovered. "I've got something to show you," said Jack, helping Hermione to her feet. "But first you need a different set of clothing." Jack walked to the door, and an airman stopped him.

"Sir," he said. "The general wanted you to have these." He gave Jack two sets of SGC uniforms and a note.

_Dear Mini Me,_

_Got some clothes for Hermione and you. I hear P3X-219 is lovely this time of year and if you get there in time you might be able to see the moons rise. Daniel and SG-7 are already there to chaperone you. Pick up a P-90 and her wand in the armory, just in case. _

_Good Luck, Jack_

"Here put this on," said Jack, handing Hermione her set of cloths. She pulled the divider and got changed. "Follow me and stay close," he said. Hermione followed Jack down the many hallways and onto on evaluator.

"We are we?" asked Hermione, still sad from Ron's death. They stepped onto the elevator.

"Deep under Cheyenne Mountain, in Colorado," he replied as the elevator doors closed. "This is the world's most top secret military base. It's called Stargate Command." The doors opened and Jack walked down the hallway to the armory, followed by Hermione.

"What's a Stargate?" asked Hermione grabbing her wand.

"You'll see," said Jack. He picked up his hat and a P-90, and started walking down another hallway. He stopped at a set of blast doors, guarded by two soldiers. "Hermione, you're about to see the best kept secret on Earth." He slipped his keycard and the doors opened. As Hermione walked in, she saw a giant metal ring with a ramp leading up to it. "This is the Stargate," said Jack. "Walther!"

"Yes, sir?" came the voice of Walther.

"Dial P3x-219."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione watched in wonderment as the Stargate started to spin.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep up the reviews I know that some people are mad because of what happened to Ron. I wanted to shock people and since I really didn't like him so it seamed right. I just made up P3x-219 if that is a planet they went to in Stargate then I don't remember it. I also hope again that no one will stop reading because of what I did to Ron. Thank you again. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 One step and everything changes**

Hermione stared in wonder as the ring started spinning. When it stopped, one of the triangles light up. Then it started moving again. "What is it, Jack?" asked Hermione, never taking her eyes from the gate.

"It is a piece of alien technology, built by the first evolution of humans. We call them the Ancients, and Merlin was one of them,." said Jack as the sixth chevron locked.

"What does it do?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see," said Jack. When the seventh chevron locked, a rush of blue energy flew from the gate before retracting. Hermione had jumped at first, and now stared in complete awe.

"All clear mini me," said Older Jack from the command room. Younger Jack walked up the metal ramp. Hermione tenuously followed him.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, looking at the pool of energy in front of her.

"Let me show you," replied Jack, taking Hermione's hand as they stepped together through the wormhole.

Hermione had no idea what was going on, but in one moment she was looking at the Stargate, and then she was standing in an open field. "What just happened?" she said, flabbergasted. Jack was looking at the night sky.

"Look up," said Jack quietly. Hermione looked up to see not one, but two full moons in the sky.

"How is this possible?" asked a wide eyed Hermione.

"Right now, we're standing on a planet on the other side of the galaxy," said Jack. "The Stargate acts as a transportation device, creating a stable wormhole between two Stargates over vast distances."

A man with glasses and black hair walked towards them. "Hermione, I like you to meet my friend, Doctor Daniel Jackson," introduced Jack as Daniel and Hermione shook hands.

"The Daniel Jackson who thought the pyramids were landing pads for alien ships?" asked Hermione, recalling the article she had read.

Daniel smiled. "I was right about that." Daniel went on about the Go'ald and the war with the Ori and Merlin weapon.

"Well Hermione," said Jack, looking down at his watch. "We better get going, I have a X-302 ride for us. Daniel, will you dial the gate?"

"Jack, before you go," said Daniel, as he handed Jack a folder. "I finished translating the inscription for the last sword; it's at the bottom of the lake, and can only be opened at noon on May 5."

"That's tomorrow" said Jack, taking the folder.

"Actually, Jack that's today back home, and we only have two hours to get back to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"You better get going," said Daniel, as he dialed the gate.

As Jack and Hermione walked back into the SGC, Older Jack was standing at the base of the ramp. "Hey old man, we need to get to Hogwarts in less then two hours or we'll miss our only chance of getting some ZPMs," said Younger Jack.

"Grab that X-302 you've been begging me for and take it to Hogwarts," said Older Jack.

"Wait, why don't you beam us there?" asked Hermione.

"The Odyssey left orbit an hour ago," said the general.

"Take the X-302. They'll be a chopper waiting for you outside." Jack nodded as he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran towards the elevator.

**Thank you all for the reviews, I know this chapter isn't the longest but I think it was good. I know some people might wonder why I picked May 5 as the day that the last sword could rise from the lake. Well May 5 just came to me as a good day to have the sword rise. Well thank you and keep up the reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter** **21 The ride of a life time**

The Blackhawk ride was a first for Hermione, far faster than any broom. The pilot pulled the nose down and kicked the speed up to 160 knots. The ground speed by in a blur of green and brown as they raced to the air base. The chopper didn't even land, it hovered inches off the ground in front of a very large hanger. As soon as Hermione and Jack were off the chopper speed away.

"Sir, its good to see you again," yelled a tall blonde haired women.

"Carter, it's been to long," said Jack as they saluted each other. "This is Hermione, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you. Jack's talked about you," said Carter as she shook Hermione's hand. "Your X-302 is ready to go inside the hanger."

"Time to fly," said Jack. He walked towards the hanger with the others following.

Hermione was amazed to see the hanger was completely dark. "Hermione," said Carter. "This is the X-302 fighter interceptor." When Cater flipped the lights on, Hermione staring at a forward swiping wing pointing down at an angle. Jack walked over to the plane and slowly moved his hands over the cold metal, his eyes closed.

"Sir" said Carter. "You better go."

With Hermione following, Jack climbed into the duel cockpit and closed the canapé when they were seated. He reached down into the cockpit and tossed Hermione a helmet with an oxygen mask

"You'll need it," said Jack, placing his helmet on. "Now, I know I sound like a mother, but don't touch anything." Hermione nodded. A few seconds later, Hermione heard the jet engines start up. "Sorry about the engines being so loud, but we need to get off the ground as fast as possible," said Jack, giving Carter a thumb's up as the hanger doors opened up.

The X-302 shot like a rocket out of the hanger but Hermione couldn't even feel it. Soon, she was in the sky climbing, punching through the clouds as they leveled off. Hermione looked out of the window to see nothing but clouds. "Hell of a ride, right?" asked Jack.

"How high are we?" she asked, looking out of the window.

"About 80,000 ft. Ready to go higher?" said Jack as he flipped the stick for the rocket booster. Hermione was pressed into her seat as they went even higher. They passed through cloud after cloud until there were none.

"Hermione," said Jack. "Welcome to outer space." Hermione looked out to see the earth below.

"We're really in space," said Hermione in complete wonderment. "Yup, but we have to get to Hogwarts." He pushed down on the stick as the fighter punched back down over Great Britain. Hermione looked out of the window and saw the railroad. "Jack, I see the railroad," said Hermione. "It's to the right."

"We'll follow this to Hogwarts," said Jack as the fighter zoomed over the tracks. A few minutes later, Jack spotted the North Tower in the distance. "Hang on tight, I'm going to land by the lake," said Jack as he lowered the fighter's speed and landing gear.

At Hogwarts classes were canceled due to the second war beginning and the death of the headmistress. Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he heard the sound. Dumbledore walked over to the window just in time to see a black plane land on the grounds. Dumbledore knew it had to be Jack. He watched as the plane rolled to a stop by Hagrids cabin. Two people dressed in black jumped out and ran towards the lake.

"That wasn't too bad of a landing," commented Jack as he and Hermione walked towards the lake. "What do we have to do get the last sword?"

Hermione looked down at the file. "It says to throw the three swords into the lake then the temple will raise what ever that means." said Hermione as they reached the edge of the lake. The doors to the castle burst opened as students started coming out in droves.

"What time is it Hermione?" asked Jack as students gathered around them. Hermione looked down at her watch. "11:59 a.m." Jack reached into his pack and pulled out each sword and threw them into the lake. When the last one was thrown in the lake started to boil over.

Everyone stopped and watched as a temple looking just like Stonehenge rose from the lake. The Hogwarts students looked on as a red beam of light shot straight up into the air then spread out in a dome covering the lake and some land around it.

"You have awakened the guardians of the Temple. If you wish to turn back, leave through the wall of fire," cried a booming voice from the temple.

"Get back to the castle," he shouted at the onlookers. He loaded his P-90 as he turned back to the temple. The students looked on as several dark clouds whirled around them.

"Get back, if you want to live!" yelled Jack at them. Suddenly, screams filled the air. Two pale, humanoid creatures appeared, and extended their hands onto the chests of two boys. Jack fired at the creatures, but the moment they were hit they disappeared into dark clouds. Everyone left except Hermione, Harry, and Dumbledore. They ran to Jack and the two dead students.

"Jack, what were those?" asked Hermione, as she gazed at the aged remains of the teens.

Jack just turned to face them and said only one word, "Wraith."

**Well another chapter down. I am sorry to see it go. That means that there are about three chapters left in part 1. However I have finished chapter 16 in part 2. So in the end I see part 1 end to see part 2 come. Well back to business. Thank you for the reviews. I hope they keep coming. Until we meet again have a good day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Tomb Raiders**

"What are Wraith?" asked Harry.

"Wraith are a race of life sucking aliens," said Jack as he reloaded his P-90, "and the race that defeated the Ancients." Harry was confused for aliens and Ancients were new to him. "The Wraith are almost impossible to kill, and right now I need all of you safe inside the castle."

"No, I won't leave you here by yourself," said Hermione defiantly.

"I'll feel better knowing your safe. I'm sorry, but this is an enemy you don't know how to fight," said Jack urgently. Before she could say more she suddenly immobilized. Dumbledore had his wand pointed at her.

"Don't worry Jack," he said. "I'll make sure they're safe."

"Thanks," said Jack, as he watched them leave the area. Then he turned to face the temple. A stone walk way had risen in the water. Slowly, he walked on it towards the temple, gun raised.

Jack was halfway across the bridge when the life sign detector went off as the first Wraith approached him. Jack raised his P-90 to meet the threat. "You may be small," said the wraith, "but you will still make a good meal."

When the wraith finished his little monologue, Jack fired into the wraith's chest and neck area. The wraith kept coming, and Jack backed away as it advanced. When the clip was empty, Jack's hand dove to his belt and he whipped out Teal'cs Jaffa knife. He lunged forward and plunged it into the wraith's skull. The wraith fell to the ground in a pool of green blood, Jack's knife still sticking out of his head. Before Jack could reload the second wraith came upon him. The wraith threw Jack back quite a distance, and he skidded to a stop on the hard stones.

"I will feast on you so slowly you will regret your birth," said the wraith. Jack was in big trouble. His P-90 was at the wraith feet, he was pretty sure his arm was broke, and so was his Zat. He slowly stood, his knees barely able to support his weight. Blood dripped from his torn uniform. Also, a big gash had opened above his right eyebrow, and blood was flowing down the side of his face. With is good hand, Jack pulled out his 9mm and aimed it at the wraith's head. But before he could fire, the wraith was hit by gunfire from behind Jack. Jack turned his head to see SG-1 and Older Jack running towards him, firing their weapons. Before Younger Jack could say anything to them, he passed out.

Jack woke up to the feeling sun on his face. He slowly opened his eyes only to find that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. "It seems that my little man is alive after all," said Older Jack came from somewhere in the bright room.

"How long was I out?" asked Jack, as he sat up, noticing he was wearing a fresh uniform.

"About an hour," replied Sam. "We went in and retrieved the last sword. We're just waited for you to recover before going to the tomb." As she spoke, Jack's eyes adjusted to the room. He saw his old team gathered around the bed, along with Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

Jack turned to Hermione. "Hey Hermione," he said with a grin. "How have you been?" Hermione looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, first I saw two boys get the life sucked out of them, then I get stunned by a teacher, and then my boyfriend almost dies." She couldn't keep the hardness from her eyes. She ran towards him and hugged him as tight as she could. Jack let her hug him to death, as he looked at her loving. Suddenly, Jack heard a click and looked up to see his older self holding a camera.

"What?" he said innocently. "It was a good shot, and I had to use up the roll." Younger Jack was about to say something nasty but Hermione beat him to it.

"General O'Neill, I expect a copy of that photo."

O'Neill saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now that you are well, O'Neill," said Teal'c. "We just have to wait for the arrival of Professor Dumbledore." Teal'cs words were prophetic, for Dumbledore arrived shortly explaining everything to the Minister of Magic.

"Well Professor, what did the Minister say?" asked Harry.

"He laughed but he believed me when he saw those wraith," answered Dumbledore. He turned to Older Jack. "Also, the Minister agrees to your plan." He nodded as everyone looked at him.

"What plan?" asked Carter.

"That we get the weapon, the ZPM's, and everything else in the tomb that can help us fight the Wraith and the Ori. In return, we help them track down this Voldermort and kill him," replied Older Jack. "Well mini me, if you're up to it I think it's time to go tomb raiding."

Younger Jack jumped out of bed. "I'm ready to go, but I want to say something to Harry and Ginny before we leave. Guys, I'm sorry but Ron is dead. We tried everything we could but he died at the SGC." To Jacks shock, Harry laughed.

"No he's not," said Harry.

"He's not?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"General O'Neill informed us that Ron is being held in an Asgard stasis unit in Area 51." said Ginny

"He's still alive. We're just waiting for the Asgard to drop by and take a look at him," said Older Jack. "But you know how they are," he added with a shrug.

"Oh," said Younger Jack. "Let's get some ZPMs." The group then left the infirmary for the Great Hall.

**It is not normal for me to update so soon but I just couldn't help it. Incase your wonder Yes Ron is alive it will be explained how he lived in part two. I just didn't have the heart to kill him for good. Also as to way the Wraith are in the story is simple, I wanted to have a monster guard the temple and what could be better then a Wraith. I am sad to say that we are only two chapters away from the end of part 1. However Part 2 is almost finished. Next chapter they meet Merlin. Thank you for the review please keep it up. I hate to sound evil but I love to read reviews so if I get 5 reviews (From different people) I will update right away, or when five days past which ever one comes first. Thank you. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Merlin**

When they got to the empty hall, Daniel placed the swords in respected columns. But nothing happened.

"Ok space monkey," asked Jack. "How come that didn't work?" But as he said it the room filled with a bright light. Next thing they knew they were all in an old cave.

"This is just great," said Older Jack. "Why does Merlin have to hide his things in a cave? Why not a tropical beach?"

A voice filled the room. "Welcome brave heroes," said the holographic Merlin. "You have faced many dangers to get to here, and you have my congratulation. Yet, there is one final test, the test of the heart." A door opened in the wall. "If your intentions are pure of heart, then you may have no fear. Go forth, and face the final test." The hologram disappeared. They walked to the door, with both Jacks flooding the hallway from their flashlights.

"Ok, Mini-me and I will take point. Dumbledore next, followed by the students, and SG-1 guard our six." Thus in formation they walked down the hallway. Once in the passage the door disappeared behind them.

"No turning back now," said Younger Jack. Just after he spoke, the floor disappeared and they fell into nothingness.

Jack felt himself land on a cold, wet stone floor, but he was not injured. To say it was dark would be an under statement. But the room was suddenly filled with a blinding light. The light dimmed and he came face to face with his older self, but something was wrong. There was no life in Older Jack's eyes, and when he spoke it sounded as though it were an echo.

"You want your old life back don't you?" asked that Jack faintly. "Commanding missions and having a beer with the team. No more school, or adults treating you like a youth. All you have to do is touch me, and you get your wish."

Younger Jack looked at his older self, and saw his old life. "I wish I could go back," he said. "I've always hated you for having what was once mine. I can't stand it sometimes, not getting the respect I once had." He started to reach out his hand, but suddenly refrained. "And yet, I kind of like the life I have. I have Hermione now, and a new team to lead. This may not be the life I crave, but it's not bad." He looked at the pathetic version of himself with disgust. "I don't need you."

The image of his older self faded away. "You have passed," said Merlin's voice. He was suddenly in another room, filled with mounds of gold and silver, but not everyone was present. Only Older Jack, Teal'c, Dumbledore, and Hermione were there.

"What in the world was that?" asked Older Jack.

"That, General Jack O'Neill, was your final test," said a familiar voice. Both Jacks turned around, coming face to face with an old man. He had a kindly face with a long, flowing white beard going to his knees. He also wore a pure white robe, with a golden sash.

"Are you another hologram?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid not, my dear Miss Granger," he replied in a old voice. "I am the Merlin, in the flesh."

"How can you be alive?" asked Hermione incredulously. "You were buried a long time ago."

Older Jack spoke up. "You have a stasis pod, don't you?"

Merlin just grinned. "And before you ask," said Merlin. "The test was to see if you were pure by presenting your deepest desire. No one with greed may be allowed to enter here and use my knowledge for their own ends. I also know who you all are, and why you are here." Merlin noticed the worry on Hermione's face. "Don't fret, dear. Your friends that failed the test were transported back to the great hall."

Younger Jack spoke up. "If you know everything, then you know we need those zpms and your weapon."

Merlin sighed. "Yes, but my work is not here." They were stunned. "Also, I only possess two ZPMs, as you call them, and while one is almost depleted, the other is to be used to protect the school and cannot be removed."

"Wait," said Hermione. "I thought that magic powered the school?"

Merlin smiled. "They are the same. A witch and a wizard draws their power, for the lack of a better term, from a mutated Ancient gene. This came about when ancients married with normal humans, thus creating the first witches and wizards."

Younger Jack asked, "If all wizards and witch have the ancient gene, then how come Hermione could use the life sign décor but Ron couldn't?"

Merlin stroked his long white bread. "I would venture to say that one of Hermione's parents carry the ancient gene and the other carried a recessive gene that combined, allowing her to use the device. Ron, however, only has the ability to only use magic."

Dumbledore spoke up for the first time. "I think we have gotten off track."

"You're right, Albus," said Merlin, turning to Jack. "You may not be able to have my ZPMs, but I can show you how to make more, and I can lead you to the weapon. Once the Ori are defeated, then you must relinquish it to me once more."

Older Jack's smile was as big as anyone ever saw it. He extended his hand. "I will have to ask the President but I think we can agree to that."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, However I must ask for your forgiveness. It was wrong of me to ask for five reviews. Please forgive me. Also as to how the wraith got to Hogwarts I am afraid you will just have to think about that. The next update will be the end of part 1 and the beginning of now finished part 2. Thank you again.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 The Deal changes.

Younger Jack stood staring out of the window. It was a dark and overcast day. After talking with the President, the deal Older Jack made with Merlin had to be changed a bit. First, Merlin changed the memories of everyone at Hogwarts, with the exception of Dumbledore and Hermione. To them, Jack was no longer a muggle, and to keep the Stargate hidden, Merlin changed the memory of the Minister of Magic. The two boys did not die at the hands of Wraith but from a potion accident. And then there was Ron. Now he was a hero, having died in the battle against Voldermort.

That brought Jack back to the reason why he was at the Borrow. Today was Ron's "funeral". Even though it wasn't the real Ron that they were placing in the ground behind the house but the emotion is still the same. That is when Hermione walked in she was wearing an all back robe just like Jack.

"I can't stand knowing that Ron really isn't dead," said Hermione. "It's so hard to look at Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't worry, just think of the surprise they'll have when he comes back," replied Jack as the thought went through his head, "_if he comes back…_"

"Yes," said Hermione as she went to stand next to him. "I hope it's soon."

"The Asgard said that they'll come to help," said Jack as turned to stare out the window. "But they're a little busy with problems of their own right now."

There was a long silence before Jack spoke something he had been considering for a long time. "I think I'm going to hang around for another year or so," he said softly. A soft rain began to fall, the pitter-patter coming from the window. Without saying a word, Hermione raised her hand and turned his head to face hers. Then she pulled him into a tender kiss.

After they parted a slow grin came to Jack's face. "You know what?" he said, so quietly that he was hardly speaking. He reached out and held Hermione's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think things are going to be alright."

**Well that is it the end of Part 1. I know it seams a bit weird to end it like this but this isn't my original ending. When I first wrote this story there was no part two. So I changed the end of part one to work with the beginning of Part 2. Thank you again for the reviews and do not fear I plan to update sometime over this weekend. Remember the next chapter starts part 2. Also I am skipping ahead to the end of book 6 because I couldn't think of anything really good to write about in book 6. Stay tune, things are going to get interesting. **


	25. Part 2 Chapter 1

A Clone at Hogwarts part two

**Chapter 1 Hermione's Haven**

It was well past midnight on that May night, and the fire crackled as Hermione Granger laid on one of the couches in the common room, her head resting on her boyfriend, Jack O'Neill's, lap. "Just think, Jack," whispered Hermione. "It's been over a year since the whole Merlin thing."

Jack looked down at her "Yeah, I wish Merlin would of given use some more useful things though."

"I'm sure he would have, but you know how that goes," she said, referring to Merlin's trip into the Ori galaxy. "He gave up his life in order to destroy the Ori, what more could we have demanded of him?"

"I know," sighed Jack. "At least Earth is safe, and Merlin did show us how to make ZPMs and drones."

"Yeah," Hermione yawned. "But what about Voldermort? He's still out there."

"Carter said a team at Area 51 is working on weapons that can help us fight old Voldy," Jack replied with a yawn of his own.

Hermione just couldn't help herself from laughing. "Man," she thought. "I'm so lucky to have Jack. It seems like all girls in the school are either after Jack or Harry, and I have Jack." Hermione's eyes looked over to the nearby recliner where Harry sat fast asleep with Ginny as she fought to stay awake so that she could study. "And Ginny has Harry."

"Ginny looks just like you did the week before your exam," stated Jack as Ginny finally lost the battle and her eyes closed, her book falling into her lap. "For almost two weeks I think all I got was one word answers from you."

"Yup," said Hermione softly as she felt Jack hand come down on her back, slowly and rubbing it. Hermione just couldn't take it anymore. The combination of the late hour, the back rub and warmth of Jack, it was too much for her to deal with. Her eyes began to close. "Goodnight Jack," she said, leaving Jack in a room filled with sleeping people.

The next day Jack walked down the halls apprehensively. Everything in the school was fine; it was the outside world that worried him. Voldermort was gaining power fast, and people were mysteriously missing or dying by the day. Having just thought this, Dumbledore appeared from around the corner. "Mr. O'Neill, will you come with me please?"

A few minutes later Jack was standing in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore tiredly sat down behind his desk. He seemed to have aged fast in such a little amount of time. His eyes had deep bags under them and one of his hands was just skin and bones. "Jack" said Dumbledore weakly, his voice almost like an echo "Tonight Harry and I will be leaving Hogwarts for a short time. In the meantime, I have reason to believe that Hogwarts will be attacked. I want you to be ready for a full scale fight. Also, I may not make it through the night," said Dumbledore calmly, Jack's blood running cold.

"Then don't do it," replied Jack as he looked at Dumbledore "Harry is now just getting over Sirius' death and Ron's supposed death. Without you, I don't think he will be able to fight Voldermort."

To Jack's surprise, Dumbledore smiled as he pulled out a small flask filled with a silver liquid "I am grateful for your words, but I think you underestimate Mr. Potter. After tonight, Harry will know what his task will be and he will have a new mentor. You, Colonel Jack O'Neill, may have to guide him through this task."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but most of the time it was Carter who came up with the plans. I just threw in my two pennies worth every once in a while," said Jack to the old man

"How about Miss Granger?" suggested Dumbledore with a wink.

"I will not risk her life in any occasion," he said defiantly. But, after a moment's reflection, acquiesced. "However, there's no way I could stop her from helping Harry."

"Very well," said Dumbledore as he handed the flask to Jack "In this are Harry's memories of the night in the ministry that I took before I changed his memory. If I should die all he has to do is drink the liquid and the memories will return."

Jack took the flask, and with a deep sense of helplessness, sighed.

**Part two has come. I was a little saddened that I go no reviews for the end of part 1 but so be it. Onward to part 2. I know some people are wondering why I skipped ahead almost a whole book. Well I never really liked book 6 and most of my good ideas happened in book 7 so I skipped ahead. Also Ron has not returned yet. I would also like to say that I am working on what could become part 3 or the end of part 2 depending on the length. Please review.**


	26. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Fighting in the dark.**

Jack and Hermione crouched behind a suit of armor near the only room that the sensor net didn't penetrate; the room of Requirements. Jack was wearing his black SGC uniform, his gear pack leaned against the wall, and he held his P-90. Luckily, Hermione blocked him from the sight of Neville, Luna and Ginny who were crouching behind another suit of armor on the opposite wall. "Jack, why are we here?" Ginny asked, completely confused.

"Because Harry wants us to watch Malfoy," replied Jack just as Malfoy came out room carrying a lamp. Seven more people followed him. Jack recognized some of them from their previous adventure in the Ministry of Magic. "Malfoy!" called Jack.

The instant Jack spoke Malfoy threw a canister on the ground, sending the entire hallway into darkness. "Crap," thought Jack as he went through his pack and pulled out a pair of night vision goggles. He strapped the goggles to his head and turned them on. Instantly, he saw that Malfoy and five out of the seven Death Eaters were gone. The remaining two carried lanterns, similar to Malfoy's, and were looking for them. They were standing next to Neville, Luna, and Ginny, and suddenly pulled out their wands. Jack's mind went into overdrive. He couldn't shoot with Luna, Ginny, and Neville so close, and his Zat was in his bag. That left him with just one choice. Jack got up and stealthily got behind the first death eater. Jack's hand came slowly around the man's face. Then Jack grabbed him pulled him to his chest and with the other hand his knife slashed across the man's neck spraying warm blood across the hall. The other Death Eater turned to face him, but that was the last thing that he did as Jack's knife came into play. The knife punched into his heart, and with a fast twist came out again. After his death, the darkness lifted and revealed the carnage.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing over her and the two dead bodies was a man dressed all black, holding a blood covered knife. See couldn't see his eyes, only a pair of iridescent green eyes. She panicked and did the first thing that came into her mind. "Explentest"

"Jack!" yelled Hermione as she watched Jack got hit in the chest. Hermione rushed to his side as Ginny and other stood over them.

"Hermione, where's Jack?" asked Ginny.

"You just hit him!" yelled Hermione as she pulled off Jack's night vision goggles. Ginny was about say something when Jack groaned.

"Ah, what a headache," groaned Jack, his eyes still closed.

"Jack, are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"You have any aspirin?" asked Jack sitting up, his hand rubbing his forehead. Hermione tapped her wand on Jack's head. "Oh, that's a lot better. Can I have my P-90 back?"

"What is that?" asked Neville when he saw the gun.

"Not now! We have to find them!" said Jack suddenly, remembering why they were here. "I'm betting that they went that way."

The gang ran down the hallway and when they turned the corner they saw a battle ensuing between the Order and the Death Eaters. Spells flew everywhere, and crouching behind one of the pillars was Professor McGonagall.

Jack ran up beside her. "Professor, what's going on?"

"Five Death Eaters put up a Dark mark, and we think that they have killed someone. But we can't get through the shield charm they put up," she yelled.

"They haven't killed anyone yet," stated Jack after a moment's contemplation.

"What do you mean?" asked McGonagall.

"They're going after Dumbledore, and when he sees that mark he will go right to it," replied Jack. "Straight into their trap."

Hermione was just about to say something when a voice yelled out. "It's done!" Instantly, the Death Eaters pulled back and disappeared into the dark night.

"I've done it!" yelled Flint as the shield charm fell.

"You guys stay here," said Jack as he started to leave.

Hermione followed him. "I'm coming with you," she said.

Jack really didn't want her to come, but he could tell that he couldn't talk her out of it. "Stick with me," sighed Jack as he ran down the hallway.

At the top of a staircase Jack saw a body lying down next to two broomsticks. They moved slowly towards the body. When they reached the body they recognized it as Dumbledore's'. Hermione gasped and clasped her mouth with her hand in horror.

"Is he… is he dead?" asked Hermione, her voice breaking from emotion. Jack put his hand over Dumbledore's eyes and gently closed them for the last time.

"Yeah," said Jack. "Dumbledore's dead."


	27. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Truth is Told.**

Jack and Hermione sat behind Ginny and Harry as the funeral procession for Dumbledore went on. Almost everyone was crying, but not for the same reason. The Slytherins were crying tears of joy, for their lords' greatest enemy was now lying in a tomb. Jack just wanted to go over and punch the smiles right off Crabbe and Goyle's faces, but he had more important thing to worry about. Hermione was crying on his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair, whispering comforting words to her.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" whispered Hermione in between gasps for air.

"The only thing we can," said Jack. "Bury our dead and move on." Hermione removed her head from Jack's shoulder.

"I know your right but it's just so hard," Hermione said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's always going to be hard, but that's just a fact of life," Jack said as compassionately as he could. After he has said this, a bunch of arrows landed on Dumbledore's tomb. In the distance, Jack saw a couple of centaurs armed with bows paying their final respects to Dumbledore. As soon as they fired their arrows they disappeared back into the woods. That is when Jack noticed Harry whispering to Ginny, and as he spoke Ginny broke up into tears. Covering her face, she ran off in the direction of the castle, leaving behind a grim-faced Harry. Jack knew what Harry had done. He had broken up with Ginny.

Later that night Jack, Harry and Hermione sat in the common room, while everyone else was upstairs packing to leave. "So Harry, what do we have to do?" asked Hermione.

"We don't do anything," stated Harry, his eyes on the floor. "I have to defeat Voldermort alone."

"So, that's what you think, is it?" said Jack with a smirk

"It's what I know," snapped Harry. "I already lost Ron and so many others… I am not going to lose anyone else!

"Hermione, I think it's time that he found out the truth," said Jack.

"You sure?" answered Hermione in a low whisper.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a very confused Harry as Jack went upstairs, and in a short while returned with a piece of paper.

"Harry, I can't tell you anything until you sign this," said Jack as he put the paper in front of Harry. "All this paper says is that you cannot tell any other non-certified person anything I'm about to tell you." Harry just looked down at the paper, and signed it. "Good."

"Now will you tell me what is going on?" asked a frustrated Harry.

"No," said a smirking Jack as he pulled out his radio "I'll show you. Odyssey this is O'Neill. I need transport for three to Groom Lake."

"Copy that, Colonel." Before Harry could say anything all three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Harry was now very confused as to where he was at. He could see that he was sitting in a dark room, but then realized that he was in what appeared to be an airplane hangar. And there were armed men standing around, their weapons trained on them.

"Stand down," ordered a voice from the darkness, and the soldiers responded. Then the person who made the order walked into the light. He was a balding man, who wore blue a military uniform.

"General Hammond," said Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill, can you please explain this?" asked Hammond.

"Well sir, it goes like this," started Jack. "Professor Dumbledore got killed and he wanted Harry here to know the truth about everything."

"Ok, Colonel, but he's your responsibility," replied Hammond as he started turning around.

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me where I am?" called out Harry.

"Son, you are at top secret military base in Groom Lake, Nevada," replied Hammond as he disappeared through the door.

"Nevada! How did we get to Nevada?" yelled Harry as Jack and Hermione started to walk to the door. "Are you two listening to me?"

"Not really," said Jack as he opened the door and walked out with Hermione following. Harry stood there for a bit in the dark before running out to join his friends. Harry was stunned for a moment before his eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight. However, as soon as his eyes adjusted he noticed all the sand, the heat and all the muggle soldiers standing around. He looked around to see Jack and Hermione getting into the back of a Humvee.

"You coming?" shouted Jack as he got into the front passenger seat as Hermione got behind him. Harry ran up and hoped in as the humvee started to move.

"Will someone please tell me what in the world is going on?" yelled Harry "Where is Groom Lake?"

"You may know it as Area 51," said Jack as they turned down another dust covered road.

"Area 51! The place where they keep those aliens bodies?" yelled Harry from the back seat.

"That's not the truth," said Jack as the humvee came to a stop and they got out in front of a large white building. "They are very much alive."

As they walked into a poorly light building, Harry followed Jack and Hermione toward a single pod. Harry walked up to the pod and looked down into the window. "Ron!" yelled Harry, many times over.

"Harry, he isn't going to hear you," said Hermione sadly

"What's wrong with him?" yelled Harry at his friends as Jack pulled a small vile from his robes.

"Dumbledore erased your memories from what really happened at the ministry of magic. Most of what you remember isn't the truth. He put the real memories in this," said Jack as he handed the vile of silvery liquid to Harry. "He said that if you drank it you would remember."

"I'm not drinking anything until you explain some things!" yelled Harry. "Such as, what happened to Ron?"

"That night Ron was badly injured, and he died on the operation table in the SGC, but they managed to restart his heart. After that, Dr. Landry decided to save his life by putting him the stasis pod until the Asgard could come and take a look at him," explained Hermione.

"Who are the Asgard?"

"They are one of our alien allies," said Jack as the door to the building opened.

"Hey guys, what's up? Heard you went to see Thor, how that Asgard doing?" asked O'Neill as they walked up to the pod.

"Not well O'Neill," replied Teal'c.

"We did get some wonderful souvenirs," said Vala in a girlish smile.

"Jack, the Asgard are dead," said Daniel with a downcast eyes

"So, all hope for Ron is gone?" asked Hermione

"Not at all, they gave us all their knowledge. But it will take more time," said Carter. That is when Jack noticed the grey hair on Teal'c's head.

"Teal'c, what's up with the hair? I thought I would go grey hair before you?"

"It is a long story, O'Neill," answered Teal'c.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" yelled Harry at the group.

"You haven't explained about the Stargate yet?" asked Daniel to Jack

"I was about to, but you do a much better job," said Jack. Daniel started his speech about the Stargate.

"So, you're telling me that Jack is a clone and that the American government has a device that allows people to travel to other planets?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded "My God. Why did you keep this hidden from me?"

"Harry, we had to. Both Dumbledore and the President thought it would be for the best. This vile should help to clarify things some more," said Jack as he held the vile up. Instantly, Harry grabbed the vile and downed it in one gulp.

"I remember now," said Harry after a moment. "I remember talking about Merlin, Ron getting hit, and then Jack saving me from Umbridge."

"That's good," said Hermione as she looked down at her watch. "Guys, we have to go. It's almost six back at Hogwarts, and people might get suspicious."

"We'll have the Odyssey transport us back then," said Jack as he hit this radio and sent the request for a beam out. As soon as the trio disappeared, Vala turned to Daniel.

"Why didn't you tell them about that super top secret plan?" she asked.

"Because, it would jeopardize the plans if anyone found out from them," said Daniel as he turned to walk away. "Besides, Jack will get debriefed when he returns to the SGC."

"Where are you going?" Vala asked urgently.

"There's the entire Asgard legacy to translate in the hanger bay," responded Daniel as he disappeared out the door.

"He just spent sixty years on that ship, why would he ever want to go back?" asked Vala. When no one responded she turned around to see the door close as the rest of the team left. "Guys, wait for me!"

**Hello everyone, I know it is kind of lame that that Harry just drank something and he remembered everything but I don't care. Thank you for all the reviews but please I like to read reviews so please write more. Thank you.**


	28. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Jack meets the Family**

Back at her home, Hermione sat on her bed, thinking about what she had to do. It had been a week since they had left Hogwarts and Jack had gone back to the SGC. Hermione glanced around her room. Sitting on her desk were her wand and pictures of her Hogwarts friends. One was of Harry, Ron, Jack, and herself, sitting by the lake. She liked it, by another picture was her most favorite. It was her hugging younger Jack to death, the one that General O'Neill took after Jack's fight with the Wraith. She got up and put the picture in her trunk. "I'm taking this when I leave for the burrow tomorrow," she said as she picked up her wand. She sighed. "I just hope my parents will understand why I have to change their memories." Just then the doorbell rang, and made Hermione start. She walked out of her room and stood at the top of the steps, looking down at the white front door. She griped her wand tight as her Dad opened the door.

"Hello sir, is Hermione Granger in?" asked the visitor.

"Yes, and who might you be?" asked her father inquisitively.

"Just a friend from school," replied the stranger. Hermione started to walk down the steps, curious to see just who it was.

"Jack?" said Hermione when she caught sight of him. She pushed past her dad and hugged her boyfriend.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Jack as Hermione broke their embrace. Just then, Hermione's mother appeared.

"Ah, is this Jack?" asked her mother with a friendly smile.

"Who's Jack?" asked Mr. Granger to his wife.

"I'm Jack," was his reply.

"Jack please come in, I know you're American so I'll make some coffee."

A few minutes latter Jack was sitting next to Hermione, with Mr. Granger sitting across from him. Hermione's mother walked into the dining room and placed cups of tea or, in Jack's case, coffee on the table.

"Jack O'Neill is it?" asked Mr. Granger as Jack nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Well Sir, I thought I would stop Hermione from erasing your memories in order to keep you both safe from Voldermort," said Jack nonchalantly.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Hermione, I think I know a little bit about you now," stated Jack as he took a sip of coffee.

"You where going to erase our memories?" Mr. Granger asked sternly.

"Father, I only want to keep both you and Mother safe," said Hermione, tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, we would rather die then forget you," said Mrs. Granger as she put her arms around her daughter.

"That is why I came," said Jack as he placed his cup down. "I know that you want to remember Hermione and I know it would kill Hermione to change your memories. So, I have a way that can help both of you."

"How?" asked Mr. Granger. "From what Hermione's told us, this Voldermort can get to anyone in the entire world."

"Jack you can't be thinking…?" asked Hermione as Jack pulled out two pieces of paper from a bag he brought with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you two have been chosen by Her Majesty's government to take part in a top secret project. If you sign this you will be safe, but you can't tell anyone where you are going, ever," stated Jack as he placed the papers on the table.

"What're talking about?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Sorry, I can't tell you anymore until you sign the paper," replied Jack. "But I will tell you this; if you sign you will see things that will amaze you."

Before Mr. Granger could saw anything his wife signed her paper. "Dear what are you doing?"

"I don't care about secrecy, so long as it can keep us safe," said Mrs. Granger. With a helpless sigh, Mr. Granger signed the paper as well.

"Good, we leave in 30 minutes. In the mean time Hermione do you want to show me your room?"

Mr. Granger just glared at Jack.

**I know that there was no action in this chapter, however I felt that Jack should help Hermione's parents, he is her boyfriend after all. So he should help her out. Now I thank all you reviewed please keep it up, I love to read the reviews. Thanks.**


	29. Part 2 Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Welcome to Atlantis**

Half an hour later Jack and the Grangers stood in the family living room. "Alright, now what?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Odyssey, this is O'Neill. I need a beam out for all four of us to the SGC."

"Yes, sir," said the nameless voice over the radio.

"What's the SGC?" asked Mrs. Granger as they all disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared in a large room. He was completely in shock, looking about him. "Where are we now?"

"You're deep in Cheyenne Mountain," said a voice as a man walked into the room. He extended his hand as he spoke "General Hank Landry, commander of the SGC," he looked behind him. "Siller!"

"Yes, sir," replied another man

"Take our guests bags up to Jumper 1," ordered the General.

"What's the SGC?" asked Mrs. Granger inquisitively. Jack grinned, he know new who Hermione got her personality from.

"SGC stands for Stargate Command," answered Landry as he led the strange group down the hallway.

"What's a Stargate?" asked Mrs. Granger, again showing off where Hermione got her attitude.

"You'll see it soon," smirked Jack as they entered the room holding the SGC jumper.

"What is that?" asked Mr. Granger as Siller put the Granger's bags in the Jumper.

"That is our ride," replied Jack as he started to walk to the Jumper. "I'll drive."

"What makes you think you're driving?" asked a voice from behind them. Hermione's parents turned and, to the complete shock, saw older version of the teen in front of them. "What, no salute Colonel?"

"Do you really want me to salute myself?" asked little Jack with a smirk.

O'Neill cocked his head. "Perhaps," he said. He then turned to the Grangers. "Howdy folks, lets get in."

"What was that all about?" asked Mr. Granger as Hermione walked toward the Jumper

"Later," answered Hermione as she walked into the Jumper. Her parents followed with the back door closing behind them. With O'Neill at the controls, the Jumper lifted off the ground.

"What is this thing?" asked Mrs. Granger as she watched the floor under them give way.

"We call it a puddle jumper," said younger Jack as the jumper descended into the gate room. "It can travel through the Stargate."

"What's the Stargate?" asked Mr. Granger as the gate came into view.

"That is the Stargate," replied younger Jack as the whoosh emerged from the gate.

"What is that?" asked Mrs. Granger as she stared wide at the pool of swirling blue liquid.

"This is how we travel through space," said Older Jack as the Jumper leaped forward though the gate. Next thing they knew they were starring out into the void of space.

"What just happened?" asked Mr. and Mrs. Granger simultaneously.

"Long story short, we just traveled through a wormhole and are now sitting at the halfway station between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies," said Older Jack as if it was nothing.

"What! In between galaxies!" exclaimed the older Grangers.

"Don't make this a big deal, or anything," said younger Jack as he dialed Atlantis. "I mean, we're only going to Atlantis"

"You have to be joking, Atlantis?" asked Mrs. Granger as the stargate activated again.

"Mom, you're sitting in a spaceship in-between two galaxies and you think that Atlantis is a joke?" Hermione asked sarcastically as the jumper went into the wormhole again.

This time they came to a stop in Atlantis' control room. Younger Jack walked to the back of the jumper and opened it. As soon as he opened the door two technicians came into the jumper. One grabbed the Granger's things and the other took the controls of the jumper as General O'Neill and the others stepped off the Jumper.

"Welcome to Atlantis," greeted a woman as she descended the steps leading to the gate. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, commander of this expedition."

"Where are we?" asked Mrs. Granger as she gazed around in awe.

"Why don't I show you?" said Dr. Weir, gesturing up the stairs to the outlook. When the Grangers got to the top they were stunned to see the sparkling skyscrapers and the ocean as it reflected the sunlight. "This is Atlantis"

"Elizabeth," said male as he walked around the corner holding a black mug of coffee.

"What is it Rodney?" asked Elizabeth

"We finished loading the ZPMM machine into the Daedalus, all they are waiting on is these two," said McKay as he pointed toward younger Jack and Hermione.

"McKay," said Elizabeth as she pointed to younger Jack "Show some respect this is General Jack O'Neill's clone"

"What!" screamed Mr. Granger as he turned to face younger Jack "You're a clone of this man?"

"Yep," said Jack. "Although I may have all his memories, I am a different person."

"It's time to go," said McKay impatiently.

"Hermione, please stay safe," whispered Mrs. Granger as she hugged her daughter.

"Remember we love you" said Mr. Granger. The three hugged for awhile.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but the ship can't wait forever," said McKay, a slight edge in his voice. Weir shot him a look.

"Hermione, go with McKay. I'll catch up, I need to talk to your parents for a bit," said younger Jack as McKay and Hermione walked away. Then younger Jack turned to the Grangers. "I just wanted you to know I'll do everything to keep Hermione safe."

"Will you die for her?" asked Mr. Granger

"Yes," replied Jack without a hesitation. At that moment Mr. Granger knew Jack was not going to hurt his daughter in anyway. With just that word he trusted him.

"Keep our daughter safe," said Mr. Granger as Jack walked into the control room after Hermione and McKay.

"Now that I'm here, I think I'm going to go to the main land to enjoy some fishing," said General O'Neill as he walked back into the control room.

Watching everyone leave, Weir turned to face the couple. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, now that you are here, we would certainly appreciate your talents as our new dentists."

**Thank you for all the reviews. You will find out what a ZPMM machine is next chapter. Also next chapter will have some action in it. Now have a Happy Thanksgiving and please review. **


	30. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Fight in the skies**

With a new ZPM powering the Daedalus, the ship arrived over the Earth in about three days. "Well Hermione, let's grab your things and get you to the Weasly's," stated Jack as he and Hermione were beamed to Hermione's house.

The Daedalus then left to off-load its cargo, which consisted of the second most important machine called Zero Point Modular Maker or ZPMM. With the ZPMM, and the other five located in Atlantis, Earth would soon have its own supply of ZPM's.

"What, you're not coming with me?" pouted Hermione.

"No, I'll see you later. I need to get some things in order first," said Jack after Hermione finished packing. She hugged Jack before leaving for the Borrow. A week after this occurred; it was time to get Harry.

Harry stood in his Aunt and Uncle's kitchen as Mad Eye Moody told his plan. "We all know going to happen," said Moody as he turned to the Harry look-a-likes. "Let's go."

Harry climbed into the flying motorcycle with Hagrid. "All right Harry. Let's roll," said Hagrid as the cycle took to the air. Soon they were out of the city and over the countryside. Everything appeared fine until a Death Eater on a broom came up from behind.

"Expendus," cried Harry, but the rider dodged.

"It's Potter, the real one," said the Death Eater. Suddenly ten more Death Eaters appeared.

"Hold on Harry," yelled Hagrid as he tried to evade the spells. Harry was shooting spells back at the Death Eaters, and it seemed that the worst was about to occur. Suddenly, dozens of golden streaks of light descended upon the Death Eaters. Three of them were hit and fell off their brooms. The rest scattered. Harry looked up and faintly saw what looked like two black planes soaring past.

"Only Jack," thought Harry as the planes pulled up beside the motorcycle.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hagrid, but Harry didn't pay attention. Harry could make out the greenish outline of the pilot in the nearest jet. He thought that the pilot was waving to him.

"O'Neill," said Mitchell over the radio

"Yeah?"

"I've got the boogies on radar. They're about half a mile behind us and coming up," said Mitchell.

"Roger that," replied Jack. "Harry can you hear me?" Jack watched as Harry pulled out a radio. It was the same one that he had given him in Area 51.

"I knew it was you Jack," said Harry. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have nine boogies behind us," replied Jack. "Mitchell and I are going to break off and attack them. Radio us when you're safe."

"Jack, can you see if the others are safe too?" implored Harry.

"Harry, I can't see them now, we're too far apart. Keep safe," said Jack as his and Mitchell's X-302 fighters turned to face the oncoming threat.

"Mitchell," said Jack. "We have to keep them away from Harry as long as possible."

"Sure thing," replied Mitchell.

Jack looked up at the radar display. "Mitchell, do you have a lock?"

"Yes."

"All right then, on my mark. Three, two, one, mark," said Jack as two missiles streaked away from both X-302.

"My Lord, please forgive us," whimpered the Death Eater.

"Fool!" cried Voldermort as he flew at top speed after Potter. "How could you run away from two wizards?"

"But my Lord, they weren't wizards at all. They were in muggle aircraft," replied the Death Eater.

"Idiot, if you can't tell the difference between Wizards and muggles then you're no use to me," said Voldermort as he raised the wand he took from Mr. Malfoy. "Avada Kedavra."

At the same time four Death Eaters were hit by missiles and blown up. Voldermort looked in surprise as the two black jets came roaring in, killing two more Death Eaters as they passed. That only left him and two others alive.

"Where are they?" screamed a Death Eater, looking around for the planes.

"What are you doing nothing? Attack them!" yelled Voldermort at the Death Eaters.

Jack and Mitchell were coming around for another pass when Harry's voice came over the radio. "Jack, we're safe now. Thanks for everything."

"Ok you heard him," said Mitchell, as he pulled the nose of his fighter up. Jack sadly followed suit and hit the rocket boost, leaving behind a very angry Voldermort.

The next day Jack stood in front of the Burrow with his trunk full of the equipment that he needed for the fight. As he walked up to the door he was stopped Mr. Weasley. "Hermione, come here for a second," said Mr. Weasley as he pointed his wand at Jack.

"What's going on here?" asked Jack as he put his hands in the air.

"Sorry Jack, but we need to make sure it's you," replied Mr. Weasley as both Harry and Hermione appeared.

"Man, this stinks," said Jack as he put his hands down.

"Jack, I had to do the same thing," said Hermione. "Just tell me something."

Suddenly a smirk came across Jack's face. "Well, Hermione. You once told me that you always wanted a butterfly tattoo on your…"

"Ok," said a red faced Hermione, quickly covering Jack's mouth. "You're Jack."

As soon as Jack got his things into the room, Harry spoke up. "Thank you Jack"

"Think nothing of it. Did we lose anyone?" asked Jack as he started to put some things away.

"Yes. Voldermort killed Madeye and George lost an ear," stated Harry as a very angry Hermione appeared in the door way. He looked at Jack sympathetically. "Dude, you're so dead."

"Yep," responded Jack as Hermione stormed up to him.

"Why the hell did you say that?!" screamed Hermione.

"Well," replied Jack. "Since I couldn't talk about the SGC, it was either that or say where your favorite spot to get a back rub is."

"Why didn't you just tell them about the first time we kissed?" she inquired.

"Well, I guess I just never thought of that," responded Jack just as Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Hey, we need your help getting the place ready for the wedding," said Mrs. Weasley. They then went downstairs so that they could get everything ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

**I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and that you liked this chapter. I am working on what could be part 3 of this story. Sorry if I miss spell anything and thank you for all the reviews and please keep on reviewing. **


	31. Part 2 Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Party Time **

Hermione was mad at Jack for a day or two, but by the time of Harry's 17 birthday she had forgiven him. "Here you go dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she handed Harry his present. It was a watch. Harry put it on as Mrs. Weasley spoke up again "It's kind of a wizard tradition to get a watch on your 17th birthday."

"It's great, thanks," said Harry as he sat at the table surrounded by friends. All of the Weasley's were there, minus Ron and Percy. Jack was sitting across from him with Hermione's head resting a little on his shoulder as he opened another present, this time from Jack. Just as he expected, it was an ancient book called, _The Art of War_. From Hermione he got another book, except this one was about magic. As Harry looked around the table his eyes came to rest on Ginny. He had gotten her present earlier that day.

"_Harry," said Ginny as Harry, Hermione and Jack sat in Ron's old room. "Will you come with me for a moment?"_

"_Ok," said Harry as he followed Ginny out the door. He couldn't help but look at her. "What am I doing," Harry said in his mind. "I can't get attached to her, it would only complicate things." Harry hardly noticed when Ginny turned around to face him. It was then Harry realized that he was standing in her bedroom, the only light coming from the window. They were alone and the door was close behind them._

"_Harry," said Ginny as tears formed in her eyes. "I know you have to kill You-Know-Who, but please I've already lost my brother. I don't want to lose the most important person to me."_

_Without even thinking, Harry moved his hand and gently whipped the tears from her eyes. Ginny just stared at him, and then pulled him in to a deep kiss. Harry was in heaven. They stood there for God knows how long, before Harry heard the door open. He broke the kiss as he turned to see Jack and Hermione standing there._

"_Sorry Harry," Jack said embarrassingly. "Put a tie or something on the door please." _

Jack made sure that he enjoyed the party, because he knew that hard times lay ahead. That is when Jack heard the front door open. He looked down the hallway to see two men. One had red hair, Weasley if he ever saw one. However, he had never seen him before, so it had to be Percy. The other man Jack knew from the pictures the paper. Scrimgeour. "We have company," said Jack as he took a slip of his mug.

"What do you mean?" asked Lupin as Percy and Scrimgeour walked into the room.

"Pardon us for interrupting, but I need to speak with Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger," said Scrimgeour unpleasantly.

"What do you want Scrimgeour? I'm not going to be your poster boy," said Harry as he stood up.

"I am not here for that," hissed Scrimgeour. "I am here to give you something Dumbledore left."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I would rather speak to you two in private," he said. Harry reluctantly nodded in agreement as all three of them disappeared into a side room. Percy blankly at a wall and pretended that his family was not there. The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone but Jack, Percy, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley left the room and went to sit outside.

"Son, it's good to see you," said Mrs. Weasley nervously. "How have you been?"

"I have nothing to say to you," said Percy coldly. Tears formed in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"Percy Weasley, that's no way to treat your mother!" yelled Mr. Weasley.

"I frankly don't care," replied Percy, as he started to lose his cool. "If you had kept Ron away from Potter, he would still be alive."

"How could you blame your parents for this?" said Jack. "He fought for what he believed in."

"He shouldn't have been there at all," yelled Percy hotly. "He was just as kid."

"Would you rather have had someone else die instead of Ron?" asked Jack, taking a sip of butter beer.

"Yes," replied Percy. "Harry should have died instead of my little brother."

"Ok then. Let's say Harry died and Ron lived. If Harry had died, who would kill Voldermort?" asked Jack "Do you think anyone but Harry can stand against Voldermort and win? Hell, even you call him the 'chosen one'."

Percy glared at him. "And why do you care? What does this have anything to do with you?"

"More than you obviously know," said Jack, looking Percy in the eyes. "Harry, Luna, Neville, your family, and everyone in the order are all my friends. Also Hermione is my girlfriend. Like I said, I have a bigger interest in this than you could imagine." Just then Scrimgeour reappeared in the door.

"Come, Percy. We're leaving now," said Scrimgeour as the two made their way to the door. Jack got up and entered the room where Hermione and Harry were. Jack sat down across from Harry and Hermione.

"What did Dumbledore give us you?" asked Jack.

"This book about wizards fairly tales," replied Hermione as Jack raised an eyebrow. "And Harry got the snitch he caught in his first match, as well as the sword of Gryffindor."

"Nice," said Jack.

"But I don't have it," answered Harry. "Scrimgeour says I can't get it because it's a historical item."

"That sucks," said Jack. "Then, why did Dumbledore give us these items?"

"I have no idea what the book and the snitch is for, but the sword may be a way to destroy Voldermort's souls," answered Hermione with a yawn.

"It's late, let's head to bed," suggested Jack. "There's a wedding tomorrow." With that, they headed off to bed.


	32. Part 2 Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Weddings are a Blast**

Harry, known now to the world as Barny, had taken a big dose of Polyjuice potion. He looked like a red hair boy from the nearby village, so as to pass him off as just another Weasley. He stood next to Jack and the Weasley twins as the guests started to arrive.

"Can you guys believe these French," commented Fred as he returned from seating some of the guests. "I try to be nice…"

"Well, that's the French for you," said Jack dryly as another group of partiers arrived. That is when Jack noticed that one person in particular was dressed differently than the others. Pretty much everything that he wore was blue; blue pants, blue jacket, and a blue cap. He also wore a white under-shirt with a black tie. Even though he couldn't see the man's eyes, he was pretty sure he knew who was standing before him.

"Howdy," said older Jack.

"What are you doing here?" asked younger Jack.

"I'm here for a wedding," said the smirking General O'Neill.

"Ah, Mr. O'Neill. I'm so glad that you could make it," said Molly Weasley as she advanced with Hermione and Ginny behind. Jack saw Hermione and was stunned. He couldn't believe that Hermione could be any hotter than she was in her little dark blue dress.

"You knew that my dad was coming?" asked Jack to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh course dear, I invited him. I thought that it would be a nice surprise to have your father come before you left for school," said Mrs. Granger. She remembered Hermione, and turned towards her. "I am sorry dear, but I couldn't get a hold of your parents."

"That's ok Mrs. Weasley. They're on vacation," said Hermione, as she smiled at Jack. "In Australia."

"Oh, that's good," said Mrs. Weasley. "Jack, I think you should see your father to his seat."

"Yes, son. Show the old pop to his seat," said Jack with a smirk as younger Jack snapped a salute.

"Yes, Sir," he said crisply.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you stop saluting me," said O'Neill as Jack led him to his seat. "It's just weird."

"Why is Jack's dad dressed so funny?" asked George. "I mean, he's not in a dress robe or anything."

"That's because he's in the military," said Hermione as she turned to face the twins. "Jack's dad's not a wizard."

"What is a muggle doing here then?" asked George "If the Death Eater attack he'll stand no chance."

"I think he can take care of himself," said Hermione simply.

"Take your seats kids, it's time for the ceremony," said Mrs. Weasley as Bill walked up the aisle. The wedding went well, but Hermione cried of course. Then the party began.

"This is great, don't you think?" said Hermione as she danced again with Jack.

"No," whispered Jack, watching Hermione's face fall. "It's amazing." That earned him a tender kiss as the song ended. "Hermione, I'm a little tired. I'm going to take a little break."

"Ok, I think I will join Ginny and Luna. However, I want you back as fast as humanly possible," said Hermione as she traced her finger across Jack's chin before walking off.

Jack walked to where the drinks were stored and pulled a butter beer before walking over to where General O'Neill sat.

"I have to say mini-me, I didn't think you would last that long dancing," stated General O'Neill as he took a sip of real beer. "I know how much I hate to dance."

"I know, but Hermione loves it, so I dance," said younger Jack as he watched Hermione and the other girls. "But honestly, why did you come?"

"I came here for three reasons. First, to tell you that the new transporter satellite is up, so you can transport without a ship. Second, to give you this," said Jack, pulling out a little golden button.

"What is that?"

"It tracks a wizard or witch when they do that teleport thing, and you can transport along with them," answered Jack as younger O'Neill took the button.

"And, what was the last reason?"

"Free food," said the General as he took another swig.

"I think I'm going to find Harry," said younger Jack as he stood up.

"Remember mini me, you can't tell anyone about the back-up plan," said General O'Neill his voice dead serious.

"I know," said Jack as he walked over to where Harry was sitting with a dark haired man.

"Hey Jack," said Harry as Jack sat down. "This is Viktor Krum"

"Pleasure to meet you," said Victor as he extended his hand. Jack shook it.

"Jack, I thought you would still be dancing," asked Harry.

"Just taking a much needed break," said Jack as he took another drink.

"I know what you mean. When I was at a ball once, Hermione Granger made me dance forever," said Krum. Jack's eyes narrowed, but Krum didn't notice. "I think I may ask her or that Ginny to dance." It was Harry's turn to glare at him.

"Ginny already has a boyfriend," replied Harry coolly.

"That is unfortunate. I guess I'll have to ask Hermione. What luck, she is coming this way," said Krum as he stood up and started walking toward Hermione. "Hello Hermione."

"Hi Krum, how are you doing?" said Hermione as she stopped a short distance from a displeased Jack.

"I am fine. Can I ask you a question?" asked Krum.

"Just a second, I need to talk to my date for a second," said Hermione as Krum suddenly tensed up. Hermione walked up to Jack "Are you ready for another round?"

"With you? Of course," replied Jack as he took a swig of his butter beer before standing up.

As they passed Krum, Hermione looked at him. "What did you want to ask me?"

"How are you doing?" replied Krum smoothly.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking," said Hermione as a new song started to play. "Come on Jack."

"Ok," said Jack as they went back to the floor. The song after that was a slow song.

When they were close together, Jack whispered in Hermione's ear. "I talked to General O'Neill earlier. He gave me a way to track you guys when you transport, and I can tag along without using the Odyssey."

"That's great," said Hermione. "But, how are you able to track us."

"Either Harry or you have to wear this," replied Jack as he pulled out the golden button. Hermione took it, but before either could say anything else a new mysterious voice filled the air.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

"That's not good," said Jack as everyone started pulled out their wands. Harry quickly came by their side.

"Come with me," said Hermione as she headed up the stairs and entered her room. She grabbed a small bag.

"What is that?" asked Jack as he pointed his gun down the stairs.

"It allows me to hold a lot of things in a small area," said Hermione as she pulled out a P-90.

"A woman after my own heart," said Jack as he took the P-90.

"Let's go," said Hermione as they ran down the stair. When they reached the bottom, the front door came crashing in and two Death Eaters entered.

"That's our cue to leave," yelled Jack as he opened up with the P-90, killing them both. Jack look to see that Hermione and Harry were gone. He hit his radio and transported to their location, leaving the Burrow far behind.

**I would say thank you for the reviews but I am sad to say that I got no reviews for my last chapter. I really like reading reviews so it makes me sad when people don't tell me what they like or dislike about the story. So please review. **


	33. Part 2 Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Run and Hide**

Jack beamed into a dark alley way, his gun raised next to Hermione and Harry. "Where are we?" asked Jack as he reloaded his P-90.

"London," replied Hermione as she reached into the bag and pulled out three more bags. She handed Harry and Jack one each. "There are a change of clothes is in there."

Jack nodded as he handed the P-90 back to Hermione. "Can you hand me a Zat instead, this kind of stands out." She took the gun and handed a Zat to Jack. "We need a place to change."

"I think there's a pub over there," said Harry. The polyjuic potion he made wasn't very strong, and its effects wore off, leaving him to look like normal.

"Couldn't we go to your Godfather's house or the SGC?" asked Jack "It would be safer than a pub."

"I am not going to the SGC. I will not leave my country in the hands of Voldermort," said Harry. Just then, two more figures appeared at the far end of the alleyway. The three instantly hide behind a dumpster.

"Do you think Potter really would come here?" demanded the first as he drew his wand.

"How many people use the Dark Lord's name?" answered the second.

"It does make our job easier that we find out every time they say his name," replied the first.

"Harry," whispered Hermione," whispered Hermione as the two death Eaters came closer. "We have to go, now."

"Too late for that now," said Jack as he snapped his Zat gun into firing position. He leaned around the dumpster and fired two shots at them each.

"What did you do?" asked Harry, as they came around to see.

"I killed them to save us," replied Jack as he walked up to the dead bodies.

"Now what do we do with the bodies?" asked Harry.

"This is the easy part," said Jack as he fired another shot, disintegrating the bodies. "Now we need a place to hide out for awhile."

"Let's head to my godfather's," said Harry as they appeared at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Jack cautiously opened the door, his eyes scanning the hallway. "Are we sure that old Snape won't come and pay us a visit?"

"I'm sure," said Hermione as she pushed pass Jack and walked into the house. Jack closed the door as soon as Harry was in. "I'm going to change out of this dress."

After everyone changed clothes, Hermione made some supper. "Do you think everyone else is safe?" asked Hermione as she put more food on her plate.

"I hope so," said Harry as he looked at the clock. 11:47 pm. It had only been a few hours since the party. Now Voldermort was in power and everything was changed.

"I'm sure everyone is fine," stated Jack. "You know who wouldn't want to kill any pure bloods; he needs them." No one spoke until after they were done eating. Jack spoke up. "I think it's time we got some sleep."

"Ok," said Harry. "But I think we should all sleep in the same room. Just in case anything happens."

"Ok," said Hermione as they all headed into the surprisingly clean living room. "Harry you take the couch, you need the rest more then we do." Harry didn't try to argue with her. Jack walked over to his trunk, which Hermione had packed for him.

"What are those." asked Harry from the couch when Jack extracted some items.

"Sensors," replied Jack as he placed the sensors by the front door and the living room "They should give us some warning."

"Great," said Harry as he pulled a blanket over himself.

"Good night," said Jack as he laid down on the floor next to Hermione. Hours later Harry still hadn't fallen asleep, his mind was still racing. Harry looked over to where his friends were peacefully sleeping. They had moved closer together, Hermione's head resting on Jack's chest and Jack had his face in Hermione's hair.

"They're so lucky to have each other right," thought Harry. "Ginny, please be ok." Having thought this, Harry slipped into the blanket of sleep.

**Thank you for the reviews. I was happy to see the reviews for my last chapter and I can't wait to see the reviews for this one. However I will like to ask you one thing. I know that some of the small details in my story are different then the book. So please don't send me reviews telling me all the small details that I messed up on. Thank you and as always please review.**


	34. Part 2 Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Hermione's Pain**

"Good morning sleepy head," said Jack as he poked Harry with his finger.

"What time is it?" Asked Harry, as sunlight coming through the window.

"About 10:00," answered Jack. "Breakfast is ready." Both Jack and Harry walked into the kitchen to see a very appealing meal before them.

"What do we do now?" said Hermione as she poured everyone a glass of orange juice.

"I don't know. Dumbledore's always been there to guide us," replied Harry quietly.

"The first thing we have to do is find out what is going on. Then we form a plan to find Who You Know whose souls," said Jack as he placed his glass down. "I still don't like the fact that we can't use his name."

"They'll find us if we do," replied Hermione. "I think that after breakfast we should take a look around and see if there are any other ways in or out of this place."

"Ok," said Harry.

"I'm going to try to go contact the Old Man," said Jack as his plate started to clean itself.

"That won't be needed kiddo," said a voice from the hallway. Older Jack walked into the kitchen.

"How did you get in here?" asked Younger Jack. Harry had a more important question.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Harry.

"Minus some minor cuts and bruise, everyone is fine," answered General O'Neill .

"Mudbloods! Traitors," screamed a voice from upstairs.

"She's at it again," moaned Younger Jack as he rubbed his temples.

"Who's at it again?" asked the General.

"The painting of Mrs. Black," answered Hermione. "She keeps yelling obscenities at us. We can't get her to be quiet."

"I have an idea. Mini-me, where is your trunk?" asked Older Jack.

"In the living room," said younger Jack. General O'Neill walked to the living room and came back with a roll of black duck tap.

"Muggle lovers! Mmm…"

Older Jack came back down, twirling the duct tape in his hands. "Ah, the handyman's secret weapon." He pulled out three letters.

"For Hermione and Harry," he said. "Sorry mini me, but I don't have one for you."

Hermione's letter was from her parents, and Harry's were from the Weasley family and one from Ginny.

"What happened?" asked Jack to the General as the two eagerly read their letters.

"After the fight I stayed with the Weasley, just to make sure everything was well. Then, I called the president, and requested that the American Wizard Government send someone to come get me. We didn't want to be compromised. Since old Voldermort doesn't want to make the American Wizard government mad I was safe under their protection. Once I got to the embassy, I beamed here.

"General don't say his name," said Hermione.

"Why?"

"He put a spell on his name, so he'll know when any wizard say's his name," said Hermione.

"If you remember Jack and I aren't wizards, so that won't work on us," said the General.

"You're right, but we should still be careful," said Hermione.

"Sorry, I have to go now. Things to attend to," said General O'Neill as he pulled out his own radio and disappeared in a flash.

"I'm going to read this somewhere else," said Harry as he went up the stairs.

"Don't go far," Hermione called after him.

"How are your parents doing?" asked Jack. Hermione's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Jack walked over and pulled her close "What is it?"

"I'm so worried about Harry. I am trying to be strong for him, but he just seems so miserable," whimpered Hermione as Jack gently pulled Hermione's head to his shoulder.

"Let it all out," whispered Jack as he stroked her hair.

"But Harry needs…needs both of us to be strong…so that we can help him… beat him," whimpered Hermione in-between tears

"Hermione," said Jack tenderly as he titled her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "A war is not won by one man. It is won by a team, a team that can hold each other up."

"Then you should be helping Harry and not wasting time with me. I mean nothing to this team," said Hermione as tried to look away. However Jack's hand wouldn't let her turn away.

"Hermione, never say that again," said Jack sternly as Hermione looked into his eyes. This was one of the few times she had ever seen him angry "You are never a waste of time, you are very important to me."

"But…"

"No buts. You are the key to this entire team. We, I, can't afforded to lose you," said Jack as he kissed her. After they kissed Jack held her again as she cried. He didn't know how long they stood there before Harry called down at them.

"Guys, I found something."

**Thank you all for the reviews. I am sorry for switching between Bill and Charlie in my last chapter. Thank you and please keep reviewing. **


	35. Part 2 Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 A Glimmer of Hope**

When Jack and Hermione walked up the stairs, they found him outside of his Sirius' brothers room. "What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"The first letters of Sirius's brother's name," said Harry as he pointed to the door.

"R.A.B.," said Jack, with a shrug. "You got me, what does it mean?"

"Don't you remember when Harry told us about the Horcruxes?" asked Hermione.

"Not really. I do remember that the 7 Horcrux things are where Voldy hid parts of his soul."

"We already destroyed one, and when Dumbledore and I went to get another someone had already beat us," said Harry "A person known as R.A.B.."

"You think that Sirius' brother was R.A.B.?" asked Hermione.

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Harry

"But, Harry, he was a death Eater. Why would he turn on… You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione.

"He got cold feet and wanted out," replied Harry.

"If that's so, do you think that Kreacher knows where he hid the locket?" asked Jack.

"That might work. Just be sure you treat him with respect," said Hermione.

"Kreacher!" yelled Harry. A few seconds later a snap filled the air and there stood the house elf. He was old and covered with winkles.

"What does master and his Mudblood friends want of Kreacher?" he crooned.

"Kreacher," said Harry, his anger rising. "You will never say the word Mudblood again."

"Yes, master" said Kreacher, his face twisting from loathing.

"Now, Kreacher. Did Regulas Black ever take a locket from the Dark Lord?" asked Harry. Kreacher hesitated. "Tell me!"

"Yes, Master."

"Do, you know where it is?" asked Jack.

"Kreacher refuses to answer the question of a muggle lover!" said Kreacher.

"Kreacher!" yelled Harry. Suddenly Kreacher ran over to the wall and started to beat his head on the wall.

"Kreacher bad, Kreacher failed Master Regulas!"

"Kreacher, stop!" yelled Harry. Kreacher stopped. "What did you mean you failed Master Regulas?" That is when Kreacher told them of how his master had died to get one of Voldermort's Horcruxes.

"If you couldn't destroy, then where did you put it?" asked Harry.

"Kreacher put it in the draw, then Kreacher sealed it. But Master threw it out, and Mundungus Flich took it."

"Kreacher, I want you to go get it back. We don't want Master's sacrifice to be in vain." Kreacher nodded before he disappeared.

"We may just have gotten another one," said Jack. "Ok, now where are the others?"

"I don't know," stated Harry.

"Maybe Dumbledore left us some clues," said Hermione suddenly. "What was it that he gave you, Harry?"

"The first snitch I ever caught and the sword of Gryffindor, but the ministry refused to give me. Besides, that doesn't help us to destroy the locket if Kreacher returns with it. So, we're no better off than we were to begin with."

"The sword," said Hermione. "That's how we destroy it."

"Or," said Jack. "We just use some good old C-4."

"Does every problem have to be solved with explosives?" asked Hermione, shaking her head.

"Yes," said Jack innocently.

"Sorry to destroy your fantasy, but goblin steel is about the only thing that can destroy a Horcrux," said Hermione. "And the sword is made of that steel."

"Well ok then," said Jack. "Assuming that we destroy this one, it still won't help us find the others.

"I've been thinking about that," said Hermione. "Harry, put the snitch in your mouth."

"What?" exclaimed Harry in surprise.

"Just listen," said Hermione. "I read when a snitch is caught, it imprints the person's skin on its surface."

"And, that helps us how?" asked Jack skeptically.

"You think that Dumbledore hid something in the snitch?" asked Harry, ignoring Jack. Hermione nodded.

"Ok, but why your mouth?" asked Jack.

"That's how I caught it in my first match," answered Harry as he went to retrieve the snitch. A few minutes later Harry reappeared. "It said, 'I open at the close'."

"What does that mean?" asked Jack to Hermione, who just shrugged. "At least we figured something out. How about we take a break?" Jack suggested seeing the bags under Harry eyes.

**I know that I have had no action in the last few chapters however I can tell you that the action is on the way. Also I am sad to say that I got no reviews for my last chapter and I love to read reviews so please send in a review telling me what you like or dislike about my story. So please read and review and I hope you have a very merry Christmas. Thank you.**


	36. Part 2 Chapter 12

**Hello everybody, I am giving you a late Christmas present and since this is the holiday season I am giving not one but two new chapters. I thank you all for reviews and please keep reviewing. Now enjoy two new chapters.**

**Chapter 12 The Bad News just Keep Coming**

It had been over a week since Kreacher had left and they hadn't heard a thing from him. The three of them had fallen into a strange routine; Hermione and Jack would always be up first and Harry would sleep in late, mainly because he couldn't fall asleep no matter how early he went to bed. Jack would spend his days doing one of three things: talk to Hermione, go over Hermione's daily research, or playing chess on his laptop. Harry would spend his days looking out of the window at the Death Eaters waiting around outside. Hermione spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to fight Voldemort, spending a lot of time in the library. This continued without break until one night, during dinner, Jack's sensor alarm went off.

"Crap," said Jack as he grabbed a P-90 and went into the hallway. There, Jack positioned himself behind a small table, and Hermione and Harry stayed a little bit back. The door slowly opened to reveal Lupin, he closed the door. When he saw the three, he raised his hands.

""It's me, Lupin," he said. "I'm also a werewolf also called Moony. I am married to Tonks and I taught Harry how to perform a partuise charm which takes the form of a stag."

"It's him," said Harry as everyone relaxed.

"Sorry Harry," said Lupin. "I would have been here sooner but I had to lose the Death Eaters that were tracking me." Harry nodded as they all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jack leaned against the wall, his P-90 lying on the table. Hermione flicked her wand and the fireplace light up. "You three get here alright?"

"We had a little run in with two Death Eaters on our way here," said Harry. "But we're ok."

"I'm glad to hear that. But, I'm afraid I have some bad news," said Lupin as he pulled out a piece of paper. It was an edict with bold letters running at the top.

**Wanted:** **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Jack O'Neill** **wanted in regard to the Death of Albus Dumbledore. **

"What!" exclaimed Harry. "Who printed this?"

"The ministry," said Jack. "And the ministry is controlled by Voldemort.

"Jack, don't say that name," said Lupin, worry in his voice. "He'll be able to find you."

"Don't worry, that spell can't work on me," said Jack. "Anything else?"

"Yes, the ministry has just started a program called the Muggle-born Registration Commission. It's been created to find out where muggle-born witches and wizards get their magical energy," said Lupin. "Fortunately, they aren't killing anyone; they're just taking their wands away."

"There has to be something we can do?" asked Hermione

"The best thing to do is kill you know who. With him gone the ministry would be free," said Lupin. "Which is why I am here, I want to assist."

"What about your wife?" asked Harry. "What does she think?"

"I shouldn't have married Tonks," said Lupin with regret. "Because she married a werewolf, she is looked on with hate. And to make things worse, she's pregnant."

"Lupin I just have one thing to say to you," said Harry as Lupin looked up at him. "Why are you being a coward?" Lupin looked stunned as Harry went on. "You are abandoning the woman you love and your child."

"But I'm a werewolf," said Lupin. "All I'm doing is complicating things for her."

"Why would that matter?" asked Jack "I mean, you love her right?" 

"Of course."

"Then go to her, we can manage on our own," said Jack.

"But you're just kids."

"We will learn," said Harry. "I'm sorry Lupin, but no we don't need you. Your wife and child need you more. Go to them."

Lupin didn't know what to do. He just stood motionless for several moments before leaving the house without another word.

"Harry, did you have to be so hard on him?" asked Hermione.

"If he goes back to Tonks then it will be worth it," replied Harry. "Lupin did help out."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"We have to go to the ministry and see this Muggle-born Registration Commission," said Harry.


	37. Part 2 Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The Counter Attack. **

It took two more days for Kreacher to reappear with the locket. While this excited all of them, it took another day to convince Harry that the locket was safe in Area 51. "Harry, how are you planning on doing this?" asked Jack one night.

"I am open to suggestions," said Harry.

"I think I have an idea," said Jack with a smirk.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" asked Harry as Jack told him the plan. The next day, which was September 1, they put it into action. Harry, Hermione and Jack stood in the living room.

"Ready?" asked Jack as he handed them a bracelet each.

"Yes," replied Harry as Jack activated versions of the Sodan cloaking device.

"Alright, we'll need to be quick. Go in, get out," said Jack. "Good to go?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, and Jack activated the transporter, bringing them to the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic. The entire building appeared different, with people running around, fear on their faces.

The three ignored them and headed towards the Department of Registration. The sight that greeted them there was appalling. Men and women were cowering on wooden benches in a dark, cold stone hallway with rats running around. Jack recognized some them as fellow students at Hogwarts. Most were crying, and others covered their faces with their hands. Dementors floated around the hopeless people. "Jack have you ever seen something so terrible?" shuddered Hermione as she moved closer to his side.

"Yes, but this is pretty high up there," replied Jack deadpan, as a young witch was dragged away kicking and screaming by two Dementors.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak when Percy Weasley confidently strode into the hallway. He acted as though the people on the benches didn't exist, and the Dementors moved out of his way as he passed. His robe bore a badge, _Percy Weasley Minister of Muggle-born Registration_.

"That bastard!" shouted Harry as he tried to go after Percy. Jack stopped him.

"Harry!" yelled Jack. "Focus! We need to help these guys first."

"Jack's right Harry," intervened Hermione. "Besides, no matter what Percy does, he's still a Weasley. Remember that."

"Come on we're on the clock here," said Jack. Harry grudgingly agreed and they made their way past the Dementors. After searching through a few rooms, they found what they were looking for. However, in order to carry out the plan they had to deactivate their bracelets.

"Jack, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Hermione as she placed the device and armed it. Jack never got a chance to answer, however. Suddenly, the door burst open and four Dementors and Percy entered.

"Ah Harry, Jack, Hermione, so glad you could join us at last," said Percy sneeringly.

"Percy, why are you doing this?" asked Hermione. "What are you trying to accomplish with this?"

"Because Mudbloods make for inferior wizards and witches," replied Percy.

"That sounds an awful lot like Voldy talking," said Jack. "You're not under his influence, are you?"

Percy chuckled. "No. I am not under the Dark Lord's control. In fact, I was the one who killed Scrimgeour. I also told the ministry that Potter was at my parents house." He slowly turned his back towards them.

"What! What the hell were you thinking!" yelled Harry. "That was your own family, you traitor."

Percy whipped around and slammed his fists on a table. "No!" He angrily strode towards them. "It is you, Harry, that is the traitor. The traitor to Ron, my brother, your alleged best friend. He trusted you, idolized you, and you let him die!" He came right up to Harry, too close for Jack's liking. He jumped forward and grabbed Percy by the arm. Percy tried to tear his arm away from Jack, and as he did so, tore his shirt sleeve.

In the room's faint light, the three saw tattooed on Percy's arm the Dark mark. Hermione gasped when she saw it. "Percy…"

Percy stepped away from them and took a deep breath, slowly letting his anger out. "Hand over your wands please," he said in a controlled voice. "And come with me."

"I don't think so," responded Jack.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Jack. There are Dementors everywhere, there's no chance to escape."

"Well then," said Jack, pointing at the device they brought. "It's fortunate that I brought this with me."

"What is that?" said Percy, slightly apprehensively.

"You'll see in a moment," replied Jack sneeringly as he activated the device. Just then the Dementors started shrieking in pitches so high it caused them all to cover their ears. The Dementors began to convulse until they exploded.

Percy whipped out his wand and pointed it at them. "Not another move," he said, desperation evident in his voice.

"Give it up Percy," said Jack as he pulled out his gun and Harry and Hermione raised their wands. "You're outnumbered."

Percy slowly lowered his wand. Harry began to speak a spell, but Hermione managed to stun Percy before Harry could finish. Harry shot her an angry look, which she responded to by looking away.

"Leave him and let's go," said Jack. "We're too far into the Ministry to beam out, we need to get to the lobby."

Harry and Hermione ran behind Jack as they dashed down the hallway toward the entrance. The people that had been held captive, seeing that the Dementors were gone, were also on their way out. The entire hallway was full of people running for their lives.

"Alright," said Jack when they were in the lobby area. "Let's roll." Harry and Hermione disappeared and Jack beamed after them.

Back at Sirius' house, Jack was standing in the kitchen area with Hermione and Harry. He was about to congratulate them on their successful destruction of all the Dementors, when they heard a loud knocking from the front door. They immediately became alert, drawing their weapons.

"Quick, run upstairs and grab our stuff, and then get out," said Jack. "I'll check on our guests."

Harry and Hermione nodded and quickly ran up the stairs. Jack grabbed his P-90 and ran into the living room. He crouched behind the couch and peered around the side to the door. The was some more knocking from the door, and when this went unanswered, the door was knocked down with a kick. Jack looked and when he saw Death Eaters at the door, he pulled out his P-90 and opened fire on them. The Death Eaters were taken by surprise and two fell from his fire. Some managed to make their way into the room, and took cover behind the other furniture, firing spells at Jack. He continued to fight them, but as they got closer, he decided that he had enough. Praying that Harry and Hermione were already gone, Jack activated his transporter and was beamed away.

**Well I hope you like your Christmas gift. I know that some of you may be upset at me for making Percy a follow of Voldermort but I needed some to replace Umbrage and I always wanted an evil Weasley and Percy fitted the bill perfectly.**


	38. Part 2 Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Right under our nose**

It was around nine in the evening Jack was scanning the forest that surrounded their campsite. They had been there since they left the Black's house, almost two months ago. Although Hermione had brought a magical tent she forgot to take some food with them, luckily Jack had gotten some food supplies form Stargate command. Harry grew restless, and spent a lot of time reading Dumbledore's book. While he was occupied with that, Hermione began to worry about the others in Hogwarts. They had gotten word that Ginny tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Snape, the new headmaster. Unfortunately, the sword was a fake and she and the others involved were punished. When the other two were not around, Harry took out the Marauder's map and would watch Ginny's dot as she went about Hogwarts.

"Jack why don't you take the night off I will stand watch," said Harry as he walked out of the tent.

"Thanks," said Jack stretched and went into the tent. Hermione was sitting on the couch, reading. Placing his P-90 on the table and removing his body armor, Jack walked over to Hermione. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess," sighed Hermione, closing her book. "I wish we had a clue to where he hid them."

"We can't be thinking about it like that," said Jack as he pulled Hermione close "Besides, tonight is Halloween."

"That would make it two years," said Hermione as she remembered that night, with a smile.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything," said Jack looking away from her.

"That's ok Jack, let's just enjoy each other's company," yawned Hermione.

Outside the tent, Harry sat and felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness, abandonment, and rage. "Damn it Dumbledore, why did you have to die," thought Harry as he slammed his first into the ground. His anger converted into sorrow, and he started to sob. "Why did I have to have this stupid scar, why do I feel like I'm all by myself all the time? Percy's right, I am responsible for what happened to Ron. I'm no good to anyone."

"Hey," said Jack behind him. "What's up?"

Harry wiped away his tears. "Nothing," he said immediately, pulling his legs towards him.

Jack came and sat down by him. "Don't worry," he said in a comforting tone. "We'll figure something out."

"Jack, we've been here for two months, and we haven't done anything," replied Harry. "Meanwhile, Vol… You-Know-Who is still out there, and everyone expects me to be out there to help them."

"We'll think of something," Jack said again. "You're not alone in this, by the way. Hermione and I are here, and everyone else out there is behind you too."

"I know," said Harry as he laid on the ground with his hands behind his head. "I just feel so alone sometimes, even with you guys here to help. I'm feel as though I can't do anything by myself, like I always need other people's help, and that I won't live up to everyone's expectations of me."

"But you are Harry," said Jack, glancing over at his friend. "More so than you think. We helped out a lot of people back there at the Ministry, and we're making some progress on those, soul things."

"Not by much," retorted Harry softly. "We have absolutely no idea where any are, or where to go next. There might be some connection with the founders of Hogwarts but there's nothing…" Harry fell silent for a moment.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

Harry punched the ground. "Of course," he exclaimed suddenly. "The ring that Dumbledore had, it was Slytherin's ring, and as a designate of Slytherin, Tom probably would have made it into a Horcrux."

"Why didn't Dumbledore destroy it then?" asked Jack.

"Maybe he couldn't. When a person finds a Horcrux, but wants to keep it, they can't bring themselves to destroy it," said Hermione as she came out and sat next to them.

"So if he wanted us to destroy the ring, where did he put it?" asked Harry.

"How about the things Dumbledore gave you," said Jack. "Maybe they're clues.

"He hid the ring inside the snitch," said Hermione, as she ran into the tent and brought out the snitch.

"Right," said Harry. "Let's keep it in the Vault until we find the sword."

"Ok," said Jack as he activated the transporter, bringing them to Area 51.

"Hello!" yelled Jack.

"Just a minute," came Carter's voice. A few seconds later Carter walked in. "Hello, sir"

"Carter we may another one of Voldemort's soul things," said Jack.

"Ok let's put it in the vault," said Carter as she walked towards the wall. On the wall were two keypads and retinal scanners and between the pads was a metal door. Jack walked up to the first pad as Harry walked up to the other. Together they opened the metal door. Inside was a small room with selves and the only item in there was the locket. Harry carefully placed the snitch on the selves next to the locket. Suddenly an alarm went off on Carter's computer.

"That's odd," said Carter as she went to her computer.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"There's some kind of energy emanating from the two objects," said Carter. "There appears to have been energy coming from them before, but now that they are together they are boosting each other."

"Is there any way that we can use these readings to detect the other objects?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe," replied Carter. "I'll have to come up with an adequate device, but it's possible."

"That'd be great," said Harry, finally smiling.

"I've got a lot of other work to do, so it may be awhile," warned Carter. "And it won't be very precise, it'll just be able to give you a general location."

"Any help would be great," said Hermione. "We better get back to our camp." Jack and Harry agreed then all three beamed back to the camp site.

**Hello 2008, I hope you all had a safe and happy new year. Also I hope you like this chapter of my story. I was sadend that I got only one review for last 2 chapters. I would love it if you can send me a review telling me what you like or dislike. As long as your nice about it I don't care if you send me a review telling me that you hated this chapter. So please send reviews , thank you.**


	39. Part 2 Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 The Sword and the Traitor **

It was around Christmas time and fresh snow covered the ground. Jack sat guard in the snow with his white fur lined arctic gear and P-90 in hand. His mind was deep in thought about the resent developments. Carters' new sensors helped them to detect the last four Horcruxes. The sensors couldn't locate the Horcruxes precisely but it limited it to an area of a mile or so. Two where moving across Eastern Europe, they had to be Voldemort and his pet snake. One was somewhere in London, and they agreed the most likely place was Diagon Alley. The last one was somewhere near Hogwarts. Whilst they had made progress on this front, they still hadn't figured out a way to find the sword. Harry walked out of the tent and just stood in there. "What are you doing up?" asked Jack without looking at his watch. "It's two in the morning"

"I don't know," answered Harry. "Can't sleep. I'll let you get some sleep, though."

"Much obliged," responded Jack as he went to bed. Harry was just going to sit down when the soft sound of crunching snow grabbed his attention. He looked in that direction and saw a silver light. Harry drew his wand, ready for the attack, but the light was in fact a silver doe. It walked over to Harry without even making a sound and stopped before him. It looked Harry in the eyes, and Harry knew that he had to follow the doe. The doe lead him away from the camp and to a small lake. The doe walked towards the water's edge and dipped its head into the water. A great light was emitted and the water's surface began to boil. And from the center arose a sword. Harry recognized it immediately as the sword of Gryffindor. Harry glanced in wonder at the doe, but it was gone.

"Accio Sword," said Harry but it didn't move. Harry tried again, but nothing. So, he took off his coat and took a plunge into the freezing cold water. He grabbed the sword and swam back. Once on dry land, he shivered in the cold and quickly covered his wet clothes with his coat. Following his footsteps, Harry made his way back to the tent.

The next day, after explaining what had occurred the night before, Harry and the others went to Area 51 and destroyed the two Horcruxes stored there. After that, Harry wanted to go see Luna's Dad about the Tale of Three Brothers he had heard about. Soon the three of them stood in the entrance way of Xenophilius Lovegood house.

Mr. Lovegood let them inside and led them down the hall. Even though Mr. Lovegood was on their side they couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The entire house was too quiet. "Mr. Lovegood?" asked Hermione. "Where is Luna?"

"She is down by the stream," he answered. "Fishing for freshwater Plimpies."

"Can you tell me about the three brothers?" asked Harry as they sat down at a table. Mr. Lovegood told them about the three brothers who cheated death by magically making a bridge over a deadly river. For doing so, Death allowed them to choose an item of their desire. The eldest picked an unstoppable wand, which was called the elder wand. The second picked a stone that would bring back the dead. The youngest desired a cloak that would make him invisible to everyone, including death. Those three items came to be known as the Deathly Hollows. As time went on, the two older brothers were destroyed by the items.

"If they're real, then where are they?" asked Hermione.

"The cloak was passed down from father to son but which family has it is unknown. The stone was placed in a ring and was last know to be owned by Salazar Slytherin. And Dumbledore was known to possess the wand," said Mr. Lovegood. "Why don't you guys stay here for lunch?"

"Ok," replied Hermione as Mr. Lovegood got them some food ready.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione as Jack started to climb the stairs.

"I've got a funny feeling," said Jack as he reached the top of the steps and opened the first door. "Come here." Hermione and Harry walked up to see what had to be Luna's room. On her ceiling was a huge painting of Harry, Ginny, Jack, Ron, Hermione and Neville with the word "Friends" under them.

"She's a great painter," said Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes but does this look like a room where Luna would live?" asked Jack, gesturing around the perfectly clean room.

"Luna never makes her bed and she always has things lying around," said Hermione. "Then she is not here."

"So, Mr. Lovegood is lying to us?" asked Harry.

"Why did you do it" asked Jack, as Mr. Lovegood entered the room.

"To save Luna. She was taken by them and I had to give them something," replied Mr. Lovegood. "That's why they're coming."

"Is that what's really best for Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps, but hopefully she'll be home soon," said Mr. Lovegood as wizards flew past the window. "I'm afraid there's no escape, there's an anti-apparition charm."

"Can you beam us out?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Jack, reaching for his radio.

"Wait," said Hermione. "Maybe if they see Harry, they might give Luna back."

"Maybe," said Harry. The door downstairs flew open and a Death Eater entered.

"Come out Potter!" yelled the Death Eater.

"Sorry, Mr. Lovegood," said Jack, punching Mr. Lovegood and sending him flying down the stairs.

"Upstairs!" yelled the Death Eater as they started firing spells at them.

"All right let's go now," called Jack whipping out his pistol and firing downstairs.

Just as they were about to beam away, they were hit by stun spells and fell to the ground. One of the Death Eaters walked up to the their unconscious bodies.

"Mr. Malfoy will be pleased."

**Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts. However I do have some bad news. Instead of my normal five days then updating I am going to wait a week in-between updates from now on. This will give me more time to finish part 3 so you the read don't have wait for part three once part 2 ends. I hope that is ok because I have just returned to collage and that now takes time that I normally would have used to write part 3. Thank you and please keep reviewing. **


	40. Part 2 Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Captured **

"What a headache," said Jack as he was dragged down a stone hallway.

"Put him with the others," said a voice. Jack recognized it as Mr. Malfoy. "After we're sure this is Potter we'll contact the Dark lord."

"Why wait?" asked a woman.

"Bellatrix, do you really want to bother the dark lord and discover that it's not really Potter," said Malfoy.

"Fine, get your son in here," yelled Bellatrix.

"Draco!" yelled Mr. Malfoy. Jack opened his eyes and realized he was a dark room. The only light came from a small fire which outlined a few chairs. He was being held by two men. He looked to his left to see Harry and Hermione in same state, but Harry had a wand to his head. Draco walk into the room.

"Yes?" asked Draco.

"Is this Potter and his friends?"

"Let me see," said Draco as he walked up to Jack. Jack just glared at him. "Yes, this is O'Neill." Malfoy turned around and then went and kicked him in the gut.

"Leave him alone," said Hermione.

"Ah the Mudblood," said Malfoy, walking up to Hermione. "You don't like do you? Well, I think it's your turn. He was about to kick her too when his father spoke up.

"Draco," intervened Mr. Malfoy. "We have more important things to do. Is this the real Potter?" Draco walked over and nodded. "Excellent. Bellatrix, inform Lord Voldemort."

"In a moment," said Bellatrix as she stood in front of Potter with the sword. "How did you get this sword? How did you break into my vault at Gringotts, did you take the goblet of Hufflepuff too?" Jack smiled as she had just given away the location of a Horcrux. Harry didn't respond. "Speak!" she cried, whipping out her wand.

"Bellatrix!" said Mr. Malfoy. "Forget it. Lord Voldemort will be able to ascertain that." Bellatrix lowered her wand. "Put them with the others."

"Father, I'd like to torture this one for a bit," smirked Malfoy, pointing at Hermione.

"Fine," said Mr. Malfoy distractedly as he and Bellatrix left.

"Draco, I swear, I will kill you with my bare hands!" called Jack as he and Harry were dragged away by two Death Eaters. Malfoy laughed.

"Come," said Malfoy as he took Hermione away. A couple of minutes later Hermione was tied to a chair in a cold dark room. "Feel free to scream all you want, this room has a silencing charm," said Malfoy cruelly. He raised his wand. "Cruciatus." After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped.

"Jack is going to get you for this," said Hermione.

"How?" sneered Draco confidently, as he raised his wand again. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. He heard a cold voice whisper into his ear.

"Like this," whispered Jack as he grabbed Malfoy's head with one hand and snapped his neck. Malfoy's lifeless body fell to the ground. His eyes looking up at Jack who killed him all because he had hurt Hermione, the girl he loves.

After picking up his wand, Jack went and untied Hermione from the chair. She grabbed Jack and began to cry into his shoulder. "Let's get out of here," said Jack softly as he pulled out his radio. Seconds later they disappeared in a flash of light.

**Hello everyone I know I said that I wouldn't update for a week but I had a no homework this weekend and I went on a writing and I finished part three so I feel like posting another chapter. However with me finishing part three I have finished writing my story so I must sadly move on to writing another story. I also thank everyone who has reviewed by story and please keep reviewing. **


	41. Part 2 Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Regroup**

As Harry thought he absently kicked rocks over the cliff's edge. Harry, Hermione, Jack, Luna, and three other people they saved from the Malfoy's were now staying with Bill and Fluer at their sea side cottage. They had been there a month deciding how to break into Gringotts. A goblin they rescued, Griphook, said that he could get into Bellatax's vault if they got him into Gringotts first. The catch was that he wanted the sword of Gryffindor, claiming that it belonged to the goblins who had originally created it. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Luna sat down next to him "What's one your mind Harry?"

"Nothing," he lied, kicking another rock.

"I know you better than that," said Luna, looking at him.

"I'm responsible for all the things that happened to people, look at Hermione. She's hardly said a word this whole time," said Harry despondently. "Things have only gotten worse, not better. And now, he has the elder wand too."

"You don't know that," said Luna.

"Yes I do," said Harry. "Last night in my dream I saw him take the wand from Dumbledore."

There was a silence. "You want something to drink?" asked Luna.

"No."

"Well then I'm going to get something to drink, and then I'm going to look for some Plimpies," said Luna as she went into the cottage.

A few minutes later Harry felt a shadow fall on his back. "Back from hunting Plimpies?" asked Harry.

"Only Luna believes that crap," replied Jack.

"How is Hermione doing?" asked Harry after a small silence.

"Much better, this little rest is good for everyone," said Jack before changing the subject. "We need a way to get that goblin into Gringotts."

"Yeah, and lose the sword in the process," said Harry

"Forget about the sword," said Jack calmly. "We'll get another one."

"There's only one sword," replied Harry.

"True, but the thing is, we already have a copy made," said Jack. "Apparently the sword is made of low grade Nagquada, and we have plenty of that."

"Good," responded Harry. "Now we just need a way into Gringotts."

"I think I already found a way," said Hermione from behind them.

"I knew you would," smirked Jack.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I think we should use a device, I feel you may be familiar with Jack," said Hermione, as an odd sense of foreboding came over Jack.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," grumbled Griphook. The four of them were disguised as various SGC members using the mimic devices.

"Well, you are," retorted Jack as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"Jack, how are we doing on time?" asked Hermione

"We have at the most 10 minutes," replied Jack as they walked into Gringotts. Fortunately it was crowded so they blended right in. After finding a secluded spot, where Griphook removed his device, he acted as a Gringotts banker and lead into a cart and into the mine. During the descent to the vault, flames suddenly erupted from a corner.

"You keep a dragon down here?" asked Harry.

"Yes but she is chained and nearly blind," said Griphook as the cart came to a stop in front of the vault. It was just then that the devices failed and revealed their true forms. Griphook extended his finger and touched the door, which melted away to reveal a large pile of gold and shelves.

"Do you see it?" asked Jack as he scanned the piles of gold.

"There," said Hermione as she pointed to a silver goblet bearing the seal of Hufflepuff. Harry pulled out the sword and destroyed the goblet.

"Right, let's go," said Jack as he turned around. Standing behind Griphook were five Death Eaters. "Accio sword," called one, pulling the sword from Harry and to himself.

"Thank you Griphook," said a wizard. "The dark lord will be pleased."

Thinking fast, Jack pulled out his P-90 and opened fire upon them. Three of the wizards quickly fell, and Griphook disappeared in a hurry with the sword. Harry and Hermione took care of the other two. They ran out of the vault to find their cart had somehow left.

"Can we beam out?" asked Hermione.

"No," replied Jack who was hitting his radio but getting no response.

"I have an idea," called Harry as they heard the sounds of more wizards coming on carts.

"What's your plan Harry?" asked Hermione, just when they saw fire erupt in front of them.

"We ride her," said Harry.

"That's crazy," yelled Hermione.

"Too bad," said Jack as he placed some C4 on the chain, which freed the creature. They climbed onto the dragon's back and it took off into the air. They flew through the tunnels and burst out of Gringott's and into the sky. As soon as they were out, they beamed to a joint US and UK base near London.

**I was saddened that I got no reviews for my last chapter. I killed Malfoy and I got no response. Oh well, I hope that I will get a review out of this chapter. Next chapter is one of my favorites because of this I will give you a hint the chapter is called The Return to Hogwarts. Well see you all later. Thank you and please review. **


	42. Part 2 Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Return to Hogwarts**

Jack sat looking out at the night time sky as it flew past. They heading to Hogwarts, where they knew Voldemort would be going in order to protect his dwindling Horcruxes. Unfortunately, Jack couldn't beam because the satellite was experiencing some wiring problems. So, they decided to fly in the back of a C-130 Hercules. Jack looked to his right Hermione sat next to him dressed in strangely in a black SGC uniform, she even had a Zat gun. Harry sat across from him he too was wearing an SGC uniform except he refused a Zat gun. However they weren't the only people in the plane. By a stroke of luck a four man team of SGC marines and the new SGC team of British Royal Marines were at a nearby base for a training mission. Knowing that they were going into a firefight, Jack traded his P-90 for a M-16 with grenade launcher. The Maries carried two M-16's, a M-249 Saw and a M-14 sniper rifle, while the Royals were carried three SA80's and a sniper. They also all carried the same type of watch that Dumbledore had originally given to Jack. Soon, Muggles would invade Hogwarts.

"Two minutes," yelled the one of the flight crew and shortly after a red light turned on. "Stand up!" Slowly, everyone stood up and lowered the goggles over their eyes as the huge door opened. Jack looked out to see the tops of clouds.

"You ready for this?" asked Jack his girlfriend.

"You bet," smiled Hermione, the wind whipping around her hair.

"One minute," yelled the flight crew member as the second red light lit. Jack stood waiting for the green light. It felt like forever. "Go."

Jack jumped first; he felt his body descend as it left the plane. He free fell through the first layer of clouds then he pulled the shot. He felt the jolt as his shot filled with air. Jack flipped on his night vision goggles. Right away he could make out Hogwarts in the distance. He picked his spot and focused all his attention upon it. After he wrapped up his shot he saw that the marines had already formed up. He went over to Hermione and Harry. After that was done Jack, Hermione, and Harry stood at the edge of the lake. "We have returned," said Jack, and then turned around. "Marines, move out." With that the Marines fanned out as they approached the entrance.

"Clear," said one of the Marines moving his M-16 from side to side as they entered the school.

"Split up," ordered Jack as he pulled out three Horcrux signs detectors. "They only have a 100 ft range," he advised them. "Hermione, you and two Marines will head to the dungeons. Harry, go with Sergeant Stose and two others, cover the first and second floors. I'll guide the snipers to the towers, and then search the upper floors."

"Contact," said one of the Marines suddenly as he aimed down the hallway. Harry peered down the dark hallway to see who it was. His heart rate picked up.

"Ginny," said Harry as he watched as she tried to stay in the shadows.

"Hold your fire, friendly," said Jack, turning to Harry. "Harry."

"We should leave her out of this," whispered Harry as Ginny got closer.

"We're going to need all the help we can get. She'll want to help," said Jack as he went to her.

Ginny thought she heard people speaking, so clung close to the wall. "Ginny," said a voice so close it made her jump and pull out her wand.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny.

"It's me," replied Harry as he stepped into the light. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran to him.

"Harry," cried Ginny as she hugged him tight. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too," said Harry.

"Everyone in the DA will be excited to see you," said Ginny. "We've been working hard to get ready."

"The DA it's still around?" asked Harry as Ginny lead him and the others to the Room of Requirement. Ginny opened the door as she called out. "Guy's, you won't believe this."

"Did you get a letter from Luna?" asked Neville.

"Better," replied Ginny as Harry came into view.

"Harry? Is that really you?" asked Neville. Harry saw that all the old DA members were there, as well as new ones. He also noted, with a degree of surprise, Professor McGonagall.

"Yes it's me," replied Harry.

"Harry you have to leave before you are captured," said McGonagall in her no-nonsense voice.

"We can't leave, He left something here. If we find and destroy it, then we will be able to destroy him once and for all," said Harry.

"We'll help you," spoke up Cho Chang.

"No. This is my fight alone. I don't want anyone else involved."

"Harry, in two hours it won't be," said Jack as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry wearily.

"In two hours, every human being will know everything about the Stargate and the magical world," said Jack as everyone eyes widened. "That is our back up plan, a united Earth military to protect this planet against any threat, magical and non."

**Hello is anyone reading this story. I am very sad that I have gotten no reviews for the last three Chapters Please I love reading reviews so please send me reviews, please.**


	43. Part 2 Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Gathering Storm**

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Wizards and witches the world over will come out and join with the non-magical world," said Jack. "Soon Voldemort will have to fight the entire world."

"Sir, what're your orders?" asked a Marine.

"Set up defense posts by the main entrance. Hopefully the charms will stop them from apparating and this will be their most probably entrance. General O'Neill said he is mobilizing reinforcements, but they will take some time to arrive."

"All right then," said McGonagall. "We'll make our stand here."

Jack nodded. "Do you have a way of getting the Order members here?"

"We have a tunnel that leads to a bar in Hogsmead," replied McGonagall.

"Ok, gather all the students in the great hall and inform them what is going on. Have those that can't or won't fight leave through the tunnel," ordered Jack. "Harry, Hermione and I are going to pay a visit to Snape."

After a few minutes the four of them stood outside Snape's office. They opened the door to find Snape sitting calmly at his desk. "So, you finally showed Potter," said Snape.

"Why are you here?" asked Jack, aiming the M-16 at his head.

"I want to help you kill him," said Snape.

"You killed Dumbledore," replied Harry deadpan.

"I was only following Dumbledore's orders," responded Snape. "He knew Draco was sent to kill him, but he didn't want to kill the boy. Also, he didn't want the Dark Lord to possess the power of the Elder Wand."

"He already has it," stated Harry.

"Potter, you are dumber than your father," said Snape smugly. "The power of the wand is given to the person who defeats the owner. However, the magic would have broken and become a normal wand if Dumbledore had died willingly. Unfortunately, Draco disarmed him and became the true owner."

"Malfoy's dead, I killed himself," said Jack.

"Then you are the wielder of the wand," said Snape.

"Then it's dead," smirked Jack.

"How?"

"I'm a muggle. I don't have any magic in me," said Jack again, but Snape wasn't too shocked.

"No matter," said Snape, reaching into his desk, pulling out a tiara. "This is the tiara of Ravenclaw. It is a Horcrux, and I have no way of destroying it."

"It's the real deal," said Jack. He took the tiara and destroyed it with a Naqahdah bladed knife.

"Dumbledore was aware that the dark lord knew the sword was a way to destroy the Horcruxes. So, he created two fake swords in order to trick him. One was placed on the wall over there, the other in a vault of the dark lord's choosing. I sent you my Patronus so that you could find the real sword," said Snape.

"You're telling the truth," Harry instantly knew. "Why are you doing this? Why the deception?"

"The answer is simple," responded Snape with a heavy sigh. He was quiet for a moment, and dropped his eyes. "Love."

"What?" asked Harry incredulously. He had never considered Snape capable of the emotion.

"I may have hated your father, but I had always loved your mother," said Snape heavily. "If I hadn't been so blind back then, things may have been different. But that doesn't matter now. He is coming, and knows that I'm not on his side." He stood up from his chair. "Allow me to go out there and buy you some more time."

"Go and take this," said Jack as he hand Snape his knife. "The snake is the last Horcrux before Voldemort himself. Kill it if you can."

Snape said nothing as he took the knife and left the room.

"Now we just have to hold until reinforcements arrive," said Jack as they ran to the great hall to gather their forces.

As they walked into the Great Hall they could already see the students listening to McGonagall. "That's what's going on. Everyone over second year who wants to fight may. All other will leave through the tunnel."

"Its Potter," someone called out. As all in the hall turned to face them, Jack's radio crackled.

"Colonel O'Neill," called the voice.

"O'Neill here."

"Sniper one. Movement around the nearby town," reported the sniper. "Looks like our escape routes' been cut off."

"Numbers?"

"Hard to say, possibly three hundred plus."

"Keep me posted," said Jack. "Report sniper two."

"In the tower overlooking the courtyard," came the reply. "No reported activity."

"Good. I want all marines in the court yard," ordered Jack.

"Yes Sir," came the replies. Jack turned to the wizards "Professor, organize the students into teams of then and deploy them behind cover in the hallway. The Marines and I will hold in the court yard until we have to fall back."

It was just then that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Lupin and Luna walked in.

"Are we too late?" asked Lupin.

"Just in time," answered Jack.

"Sir," came a voice over the radio. "Movement coming toward the main entrance."

"All right combat positions," said Jack, running towards the door, Harry and Hermione right behind. "You guys have to stay in here."

"No, I'm going with you!" stated Hermione stubbornly.

"You're better off back here, with the others," he said. "You'll get your chance to fight, trust me."

"Ok," was all that she could say as her eyes searched his face.

Jack didn't respond except with a nod of his head. He turned and went to join the marines.

"Sir, claymores have been placed at 25, 50, and 100 yards," said one of the Marines.

"Good," said Jack as he jumped into a hastily dug trench.

"Surrender Potter," came a booming voice from beyond the school's grounds.

Jack looked down at his watch and then reached for his radio. "Sniper One."

"Sniper One here."

"Give them our response," said Jack. The sound of the rife went off.

"Target is down," reported the sniper.

"Good, fire at will" order Jack as another gun shot filled the air.

"Sir, they are charging," said a sniper as the shouts Death Eaters greeted them. The battle of Hogwarts had started.

**I thank everyone who has reviewed this story and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	44. Part 2 Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Battle of Hogwarts**

"Sir they have reached the first claymore line."

"Hold," ordered Jack.

The Death Eaters approached, shooting spells at the entrenched soldiers. "Now."

The first line of claymores went off, sending the dismembered bodies of Death Eaters flying through the air. However, they still continued their approach, and shortly later the second line went off. Hermione was crouching alongside Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna as she heard the third explosive charges go off. Shortly after that came the sounds of gunfire. She remained behind her barricade, wand at ready for whatever came through those doors.

"Grenade," called Jack, only from habit, as he launched one from his launcher. He ducked just in time to miss another killing curse. They were doing alright so far, holding their own against the seemingly endless amounts of wizards. He was surprised, however, at the unusual tactics that Voldemort was employing. It just didn't seem quite like him to be trying such a futile front-door style attack.

"Sir," said sniper one. "Around twenty hostiles coming in on broom."

"Crap," said Jack.

"Sniper two," said the soldier. "There are about a dozen giants heading for the front entrance."

"Double crap," said Jack. "Fall back! Fall back to secondary positions!" The marines threw flash bangs and grenades as two of the marines made their way towards the doors, their guns firing. Once inside, they provide fire whilst the others made their way inside as well. One got hit by a flash of green and fell dead where he had stood. Another had his right arm removed, blood spurting from his wound. A marine grabbed him and pulled him back as Jack and others covered them with fire. Once they were all inside the doors became magically sealed shut.

"Jack" screamed Hermione as she ran to him.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

Jack looked at them. "Join up with a wizard team." The Marines nodded and as they went off the doors began to shake. "Colonel, giants at the front doors," said sniper one.

"Aim for their eyes," ordered Jack as he crouched alongside Hermione behind a barricade a desks and chairs.

"Yes Sir," came the reply. A few moments passed and the radio came alive with the sounds of spells. "Sir, my position has been compromised!"

"Fall back," shouted Jack into the radio.

"Roger…" replied sniper one. Just then, an excruciating cry of pain came from the radio, echoing throughout the hall for everyone to hear.

"Sniper one," said Jack urgently. "Sniper one, report!"

Only static came from the radio as the doors shook again under renewed violence. The wood began to splinter and it seemed that the magic wouldn't hold much longer.

"Hermione," Jack said softly. "There's something I want to tell you."

"You don't have to say anything," she replied. Jack just looked at her, his words being communicated in this manner.

A small whole appeared in the door. Jack raised his gun and spoke in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "No matter what comes through that door," he called. "Fight to the end! Fight with everything that you have!"

A loud crash was heard as the doors finally yielded to the assault and the witches, wizards, and soldiers of the new United Earth came face-to-face with those of Voldemort.

Spells and bullets filled the air as Voldemort's followers stormed through the opening. Jack looked around and quickly noticed that they were losing badly. One of the marines threw himself in front of curse in order to save a third year girl. He watched as Cho Chang pulled away an injured Marine behind a barricade and attempted to heal his wounds. He heard the screams of the dying and the wounded crying for help. The nurse ran from barricade to barricade, heedless of the danger, checking on those in need. That's when he noticed that, while still maintaining their fire, the Death Eaters were pulling out of the school. Soon, they were all out and the firing stopped on both sides.

"Report," said Jack into his radio.

"The enemy appears to just be waiting in the courtyard," reported sniper two.

"Hold your fire unless otherwise provoked," ordered Jack.

A clear voice came at them from the outside, and everyone immediately recognized it as Voldemort's. "I have no intention of slaughtering you all, I only want Potter. You have one hour to turn him over. I will be waiting in the court yard."

Harry immediately stood up and made his way towards the doors. Jack leaped up and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wow, what do you think that you're doing?"

Harry tried to shake him off, but Jack's grip was too strong. "I'm going out to face him," he said resolutely. "No one else needs to die on my account."

"You can't face him alone, Harry," said Jack as Hermione came alongside. "If he gets you, then it's all over."

"And that's why I'm going," retorted Harry. "Everything has been about me, the reason why everyone is dying is because of me! You have no idea how that feels!" Harry glared at him, and Jack knew that he did not.

"But we want to help you Harry," protested Hermione.

"I know, but that only makes it worse," replied Harry.

Jack grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Harry," he said, choosing his words carefully. "You have to recognize that, even though this is about you, it really is not."

Harry's face betrayed his confusion at Jack's words.

"We're fighting so hard to protect you because you're their greatest hope for defeating Voldemort. Personal I would just beem him into space but that is beside the point. If you go out there and get yourself killed, then we're all pretty much done. That's why we're here," Jack said, waving his wand at the people in the hall. Harry looked at them, as though seeing them for the first time.

Two of the marines were sitting on the ground across the hall from them and were sharing a smoke. Near them was the marine that Cho had saved. He sat there quietly holding onto his M-16 as his leg was being bandaged by one of the students. Nearby, another of the marines was helping a professor with a wounded arm. And then, further down the hall, Mr. Weasley was comforting his wife over their recent loss. This hit Harry the hardest. The Weasley's had just lost another and that on top of Ron…

"Don't make their sacrifice worth nothing, Harry," Jack said, and not without some emotion. He was hurting too, after all, but he had to keep up his appearances for the others. Harry just stood there for a moment, and then nodded his head. Jack let go of him and turned around. There were things still to be done.

"We have an hour. I want that door put back up and reinforced," called Jack and everyone sprang to life. They went to work immediately, using it as a temporary escape from their grief. Jack was talking to Professor McGonagall when a voice came over his radio.

"Sir," said sniper two. "That guy Voldemort is waiting in the courtyard."

"Hold your fire," ordered Jack. "Do not give away your position."

"Roger that," complied sniper two. A few moments passed. "Sir, one of Voldemort's followers just killed his snake."

"Repeat," said Jack quickly. He wasn't sure he was hearing this.

"A Death Eater just came up with a knife and killed the snake. He just put up a shield and is making a break for the door."

"Fire at will," ordered Jack into the radio. He put it down and called to everyone else. "Everyone to the door. Covering fire!"

They ran to the door to see Professor Snape coming towards them. Jack raised his gun to provide cover, and, as he did so, he caught Snape's eye. Snape's face showed nothing as he ran, but then it transformed into one of pain as he was hit in the back by a spell. It seemed he fell forever, but he eventually hit the ground, his eyes lifeless forever.

"Damn it," shouted Jack, as he made to close the damaged doors. Spells flew at them through the holes. He fell back as the doors shook again. After a few moments they fell once more and they were greeted by the sight of Death Eaters once more. But before they could fire any spells, a golden flash hit them from behind the students. Jack spun around to see Master Bratak, along with SG1, SG3, SG5 and other wizards. They had come through Merlin's ring transporter.

"Sorry, we forgot our invitations," grinned General O'Neill. "Can we still come?"

"Perfect timing," replied Jack as General O'Neill fired his P-90 at the enemy.

As the Death Eaters had little defense against the ballistic and staff weapons, their attack lost momentum and they began to fall back. The combined muggle and wizard forces continued their advance out of the castle and into the courtyard. As their forces were nearly depleted, the Death Eaters were close to being routed. The only thing preventing them from doing so, however, was Lord Voldermort. He stood in the middle of the courtyard, fury upon his face.

By General O'Neill's command, the shooting came to a stop. "Lord Voldemort," he called out. "You and your forces are ordered to lay down your wands and surrender, by order of the military of United Earth."

Voldermort quickly assessed the situation and came his decision. With one quick movement he raised his wand and pointed it at General O'Neill.

"Ava Kadavera!"

As the spell headed towards O'Neill, Harry just had enough time to raise a shield charm that blocked it. The fighting between the muggles and wizards and Death Eaters resumed with ferocity. Eventually, the Death Eaters were overwhelmed and were defeated. Lord Voldermort was nowhere to be found.

"He got away," stated Harry in disbelief.

"Don't worry Harry. The whole world is after him now. We'll get him," stated Jack as he clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville came up and stood by them.

"Looks like Jack has himself quite a team," said Jackson to General O'Neill.

"Might even be as famous as us someday," replied Older Jack as the sun started to rise.

**Well here is another Chapter, soon part 3 will be coming. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	45. Part 2 Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Voldermort's return**

"Good morning. This is the BBC," greeted the TV as twenty year old Jack O'Neill made coffee in his apartment in York. He had moved to England to be closer to his friends and he had gotten used to England. The entire world was now a unified nation, with both wizard and muggle representatives from each country in the council. It hadn't been as difficult as he had expected for the world to accept these dramatic new changes. Just yesterday, ESPN had agreed to cover Quidditch.

"I wonder what's going on today?" asked Jack as he scratched behind Sparky's eyes.

"This just into the news room, several explosions have occurred in downtown London," came the news from the BBC. "Police have yet to release reports on the number of casualties or those responsible. BBC reporter Cliff Hopkins is on the scene."

The telephone rang and Jack muted the TV. "O'Neill," he said into the phone.

"You hear what's going on?" asked Older Jack.

"I'm watching now," responded Jack.

"It's Voldermort," replied Older Jack. "The Wizard Department has been receiving catches of information about his coming back for months, but nothing solid until now."

"Those are government buildings, aren't they," observed Jack.

"Yes, he probably hit them in preparation to a larger assault," said Older Jack. "We should expect more of the same pretty soon. Now that he's made his move, it won't be long before an all out war ensues."

"We knew he would come back eventually," said Jack into the phone. He wondered where Hermione and her parents were. Hopefully, not in London.

"Yes," sighed Older Jack. "It was only a matter of time. The council has been informed and is convening an emergency session. You and I will be going to appraise them on the military's course of action. I've already sent a car to pick you up."

"Ok, I'll be ready," replied Jack as he hung up the phone.

Jack stared at the images on the TV in apprehension. He looked down at the innocent face of Sparky, his tail sweeping across the floor. He patted his head and went to get himself ready. There was a time when Jack had enjoyed and looked forward to a good fight. But now that he was slightly older, more experienced, and had more to lose, Jack wasn't looking forward to this at all. Even though he knew better, he had naively hoped that this day would never come. But it had, and now he had to go do what he knew needed to be done.

He was just ready when he heard the car horn sound from outside. He grabbed his coat to head outside. Voldermort must be defeated. He could not be given a third chance. A lot of good people, wizard and muggle alike, had sacrificed too much to bring peace to this troubled world for it to be blown away. There was no longer any room in the world for terror, for fear, for violence, for the likes of Voldermort. Jack made a vow, right there, on the threshold of his apartment door, that Voldermort would be made to understand that. Voldermort would pay.

**This marks the end of part 2 part 3 will be soon. My editor has only finished two of the chapters so you will have to wait. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	46. Part 3 Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 London is Burning**

A twenty year old Jack O'Neill ran through the bombed-out street, ducking and weaving in-between the burnt out and overturned cars. He poked his head over the burnt remains of a BMW, but as he did so a green beam of energy came from a bombed-out building at the end of the street. He ducked instantly as more energy beams flew overhead.

"Covering Fire!" he yelled, as his squad opened up some with guns and wands. Jack used the diversion get a better angle on the building. He pointed his P-90 at it and activated his targeting laser. He got on his radio. "Bravo Charlie, this is Homer. I need an air strike, am painting the target. Over."

"Roger that, Homer. We are inbound. Over," said the nameless voice over the radio as two X-302's came roaring in. Within seconds the building was no more.

"Jack, Jack are you all right?" yelled a voice from the distance.

"I'm fine Hermione," answered Jack to his team mate, and girlfriend. "How are the others?"

"Private Stose got hit in the head by falling cement. Other than that we are fine," responded Hermione as she crawled on her belly towards him.

"We'll make camp in that church over there" said Jack as he pointed to an old, dilapidated church.

Latter that night Jack stood looking out of what was left of the bell tower. Even at night the sky was a light from the burning city. He could hear light gunfire coming from their right, maybe four or five blocks away. It was probably the 7th armored trying to fight their way into the center of the city. Jack and his squad were also trying to get to the center, and they apparently had it easier than the guys in the 7th. Suddenly a voice came from behind.

"Jack, you seriously need to get some sleep," admonished Hermione, wrapping her arms around him. "It will make me feel better if you got some decent sleep."

"I will," said Jack as he let Hermione lead him down the steps where the others were relaxing or sleeping. They walked past Luna and Neville who where making out in the corner it still surprised him that those two had gotten together. Since he didn't require any sleep, Teal'c's son, Rya'c stood guard. Private Simmons sat next to him, and was cleaning his S.A.W. machinegun. Over in a corner Private Stose was being treated by the medic, an old Scottish wizard named O'Malley. Sergeant Kakarla, an Indian sniper, was gazing out from a broken window, and next to him was Private 1st class Runic, a native of Pakistan. It was remarkable how much the world had changed, reflected Jack.

Hermione stopped beside one of the ruined walls. Jack sat down his back to the wall his gun lying right beside him. He looked to his right only to find Harry and Ginny lying down together in some pews. They were both asleep, with Harry's arms wrapped around his girlfriend. As soon as Jack sat down all his muscles began to shut down from sheer exhaustion. He didn't even notice that Hermione had sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. He sighed deeply.

"Jack don't beat yourself up over this mess," said Hermione quietly. "Who would have known that unifying the wizarding world and the United Earth would lead to this? How would any of us have known that Voldermort would raise an army and that army would attack here?"

"At least it's only in London, and most wizards and witches like the fact that they don't have to hide anymore," said Jack as he placed his head on top of hers. He was silent for a moment. "Hermione, do you know what day it is?"

"October 30th, why do you ask?" answered Hermione as Big Ben, miraculously untouched, sounded midnight.

"Wrong, the 31st, Halloween," replied Jack as he let a yawn escape from his mouth.

"Oh," said Hermione as she yawned.

"It's been three years since our first date," whispered Jack as he kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Sorry I didn't get you anything this year."

"That's ok, it's been a busy year," responded Hermione, as Jack's eyes began to close.

"Giant!" yelled Rya'c as a club came crashing through the roof right next to Jack and Hermione. Everyone was on their feet as they opened up at the enemy. The giant stumbled back under the fire, howling in pain.

"Grenade," yelled Simmons as he tossed a grenade at the beast. It was perhaps the luckiest throw Simmons had ever tossed, because it flew through the air and landed in the giant's mouth. Parts of the giants head flew everywhere.

They heard a helicopter land outside. "Are you Colonel O'Neill?" asked a soldier as he walked into the church.

"Yes," replied Jack.

"I'm Lieutenant Shaffer," introduced the lieutenant. "We're here to take over as you're team has been ordered to report back to command HQ."

"Thank God I could use a shower," mumbled Jack as his team went over to the black hawk.

"Hurry up," yelled the pilot at them. When everyone was loaded up they took off into the night sky.

**Sorry for making wait long but I had finials at collage, then spring break and then I had to get used to the new classes. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**


	47. Part 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Command

**Chapter 2 Command**

It took a few minutes to reach the mobile command post, which was located in what used to be a park. The park also served as a field repair post, for Jack could make out the outlines of M1A1 tanks under repair. Most had burn holes where a spell had gone right through the improved armor. Voldermort had adapted quickly to their use of technology, but fortunately, they still had the edge. The apparition dampeners, jointly created by wizards and muggles, with the use of Ancient and Asgard technologies, in Area 51 denied Voldermort and the Death Eaters to flee the city as they closed in. Unfortunately, it also prevented their wizards from apparating, and it also prevented beaming and cloaking technology.

"Colonel O'Neill," yelled a staffer. "The General wants to see you right away."

"No rest for the weary," mumbled Jack as he followed the staffer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sir" said Jack as he saluted the General

"You can drop the sir part, Jack. It makes me feel old," said General Sheppard as he stood over a holographic map of the city.

"Sure, John," complied Jack, as he walked over to the map. How's Teyla?"

"She's doing fine," replied John as he played with his wedding ring. "I just wish I could be back on Atlantis with her."

"Have you seen her since you left Atlantis?" asked Jack

"Only in video letters," replied John.

"Sorry to hear about that," said Jack.

"Well, you know how it goes," said John. "But that's not why I asked you here. I have a special mission for your team. That is, unless you'd rather be out recruiting?"

"I think I'd rather take the mission," answered Jack with a smirk. "What's the plan?"

"In about eighteen hours our main forces will instigate a push up Millbank road and towards the Victoria Tower Gardens. We are hoping this will attract our enemy's attention, because it is a diversion while your team will cut through St. James park and enter parliament."

"Ok when do we leave?" asked Jack, this was the kind of thing they should have done long ago, in his opinion.

"Sixteen hours, so resupply, get some food and sleep," ordered John. With a salute, Jack walked out. It took him only a few minutes to find his friends in the mess tent. Jack walked in just in time to see Hermione and the others leaving the line. He got some food and sat down with them.

"You know I wish I was back at Hogwarts," said Neville as he looked down at what would have to pass as food.

"I know," said Luna. They were all upset when they heard that the school had closed because of a Death Eater attack early on in the war.

"What did the General have to say?" asked Hermione.

"We have sixteen hours before we move out again," said Jack as he took a drink of water.

"Where are we going this time?" asked Harry.

"We're heading to Parliament," answered Jack with a confident grin. A few hours later Jack sat down on a cot in a tent, rereading the report to make sure that he understood. Harry entered shortly. "You wanted to see me Jack?"

"Yeah," replied Jack sadly, holding up the paper. "I think you should read this." Harry grabbed the paper. As he read his eyes got wider and wider.

"Are they sure?" asked Harry, fighting back tears.

"Yes, unfortunately. I thought it would be best to tell you first," said Jack solemnly. "They want to pull her off the line."

"She won't go," stated Harry. "Jack… I want to tell Ginny myself."

"Tell me what?" asked Ginny curiously as she and Hermione entered. Jack stood up and, with a look that she understood immediately, left with Hermione, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Jack, what is it?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice once they were outside.

"KIA & MIA report," Jack said simply.

"Oh my God," uttered Hermione, almost in disbelief. "Who is it?"

"Charlie," Jack responded. "And George, and Bill as well."

"Oh no…" gasped Hermione, her hand at her mouth. She looked like she was about to slump to the ground, but managed to stay upright. "What happened to them?"

"Well, Charlie was killed yesterday, and George died in an accident at a supply depot," said Jack, his voice devoid of emotion; the only way he could keep it together these days. "Bill, on the other hand, was captured by the Wraith on a mission for Atlantis. They're pretty sure he's dead, but they can't confirm that."

"What about Fluer?" asked Hermione. "With a baby on the way, who's going to take care of her?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are taking care of her right now," replied Jack, as Hermione lost control and began to sob. "Don't worry, he'll be alright."

"Oh Jack, I'm getting so sick of it all," she wept. "I'm tired of all this senseless death and killing, why can't it just stop?"

Jack embraced her. He wanted to console her, to tell her that it would be alright, but nothing he thought of seemed adequate. Fortunately, a soldier came up with a report in hand.

"Sir, the general told me to give you this right away," he said, handing Jack the message.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, as she wiped away a few tears.

"Come with me," said Jack as he went back into the tent. Hermione followed, curious to discover the news. Ginny and Harry were sitting next to each other. Ginny was staring straight ahead, looking at nothing. She wasn't crying, the shock was too great, but Jack could tell that it was going to come soon.

"Ginny," said Jack loudly. Ginny broke her stare, and looked up at him. "We've got a report from Atlantis. Bill was rescued and is safe and sound."

It took a moment for the good news to sink in, but Ginny beamed when it did. Both Harry and Hermione felt greatly relived at the news. Jack, on the other hand, still had other things on his mind.

"We depart in ten hours," he said impassively, as he briskly exited the tent.

**Well here is another chapter. I have a poll set up to see what type of story you people want me to write after I finish the one I am working on. Polling ends April 20. Also thanks for the reviews.**


	48. Part 3 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Going in hot**

Jack's feet dangled out the black hawk as he flew over the city. He looked out at the second black hawk, where the rest of his team were, and past it towards the west. Although partially blinded by the setting sun, he noticed something moving towards them. Squinting at it a few moments, he quickly realized what it was.

"A patrol!" he called out. "Take him out, quick!"

The gunner began to fire at the wizard on the broom. The figure went down under the hail of bullets. Unfortunately, he didn't go down fast enough. The Dark Mark rose into the sky, alerting the Death Eaters to their intrusion. A volley of spells shot up at them from the streets below. The pilot attempted to evade, but there was not much he could do with the team aboard.

"Sir, I have to land!" he yelled to Jack.

Grabbing the overhead net, Jack perilously made his way forward. "Land there!" he called, pointing at an apartment complex that, miraculously, was untouched.

"Yes, sir," replied the pilot. The other helicopter followed, and the teams were soon on the roof. The black hawks sped back towards the base as more spells were fired at them.

"Let's move!" Jack said as he ran for the roof entrance. Hermione unlocked the door with a spell, and Jack kicked the old door in. With him on point, Jack's team entered the stairwell and quickly made their way down. They made it to the ground floor with no difficulties, but realized that there was no way they could make it through the streets.

"Where do we go now?" asked Luna.

"There," said Jack, indicated a hole in the road that lead to the sewers.

"You can't be serious," replied Hermione.

"Sir, you know that the sewers are filled with those zombies things," stated Stose.

"Actual they aren't zombies they are dead bodies controlled by dark magic." Said Hermione

"We're going in anyway," ordered Jack. "Move!"

The team ran out into the street, firing for cover as they moved. They jumped into the crater and immediately looked around.

"Clear!"

"This way," ordered Jack.

Stose and Rya'c took point, O'Malley and Kakarla took the rear, with the rest in the middle. They moved through the sewers for half an hour before Stose held up his hand, halting the team.

"Contact ahead," he whispered.

Before them was a young girl, wearing a white top and blue jeans, covered in blood. Her eyes were glazed over and lifeless, just one of the many zombies used by Voldermort to protect the sewers.

"Multiple contacts!" called Kakarla, opening up on the zombies coming up behind them.

"Forward!" ordered Jack; dropping the girl with a shot to the head.

There were more zombies ahead, and they all started to move towards the noise of the guns. Firing before and behind them, the team slowly made their way forward.

"A ladder!" yelled Rya'c.

"Up the ladder," ordered Jack.

Neville went first, followed by Luna, Harry, Simmons, O'Malley, and Kakarla. This left Stose, Hermione, Rya'c and Jack to be surrounded by the zombies. Hermione went next, firing off spells as she went. Stose was the next to climb, leaving Rya'c and Jack.

"Go," said Rya'c to Jack.

Jack climbed up the ladder. In one swift movement, Rya'c tossed up his staff weapon, and with a leap, jumped into the air, grabbed the ladder, and pulled himself out of the zombies' reach.

They quickly took in their new surroundings. They were out on the street, bomb craters all around them. And down the street, only a hundred feet or so away, was Parliament.

Jack and his team moved cautiously down the street towards their target. Soon they were right outside Parliament, and had encountered no one.

"I wonder why we haven't run into anyone?" asked O'Malley.

"They'll all probably at the front," replied Neville.

Slowly they entered and found the place in shambles.

"Any idea where he is at?" asked Harry as Jack pulled out a life sign detector.

"About a hundred yards ahead," replied Jack, pointing down the hallway. They went forward a bit, before they were fired upon from the rear.

"Luna!" yelled Neville, pushing her out of the way of a spell. He was hit in the leg instead and it was removed completely. O'Malley began to treat the wounded Neville.

"Go on sir," Simmons said to Jack. "We'll cover you."

"Alright, Rya'c you're in charge," yelled Jack, as Hermione and Harry followed him. They began running toward the House of Lords and were almost there when another spell fired at them. They turned to discover Percy Weasley and Mr. Malfoy with their wands drawn.

"Harry, go on ahead," said Hermione. "We'll stay here." Harry hesitated momentarily, and then went ahead to fight Voldermort. He burst through the door into a room with tables and chairs lining each wall and a large chair against the far wall.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," said Voldermort as he stood up from the chair.

"We end this today, Tom," stated Harry.

**Sorry for not updating faster however I feel sometimes that people don't care about this story because I get so few reviews. So please review to let me know that people are reading this story.**


	49. Part 3 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Percy learns the Truth**

"Oh, I wish Ron were here to see your deaths," said Percy. "I'm sure he thank me for avenging his death."

"Percy, we didn't betray Ron," said Hermione.

"Yes you did," Percy snapped. "You and Potter lead him astray by pretending that you were his friends, and some friends you were, letting him die. You used him in every situation; you never cared a thing about him! Well, I care, and I'm going to bring about a world where people like Ron will no longer be taken advantage of, a world of the strong."

"Ron isn't dead," said Jack simply.

Percy wand lowered a little, but he soon caught himself. "You lie."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Percy, we're telling the truth. During the battle at the ministry, Ron became seriously wounded, _defending_ us, Percy. We didn't want him to, but he fought anyway, because we were his friends. And afterwards, we brought him to a secret American base, where he was put into cryogenic sleep until we could save him. That's why he's been away for so long."

This time Percy's wand did not only lower, but it dropped completely. "Ron's… alive…" he said in utter disbelief. "After all these years, and I didn't even know…."

"Enough of this!" Malfoy said as he fired a spell at Hermione. She barely had enough time to place a Shield charm that protected her from the spell. Jack fired a burst at Mr. Malfoy, which hit him in the head, killing him instantly.

"What are you going to do Percy?" asked Jack. "Are you going to trust us?"

Percy made no movement for a moment. Then he nodded his head. "Yes," he replied hoarsely. "I believe you." He stood up and placed his wand under his robes. "Come with me."

Jack and Hermione cautiously followed Percy down the hallway and into a bare room. The only thing in there was a desk and a telephone. Percy drew his wand, and tapped the phone. It began to glow and Percy picked it up and spoke into it.

"This is Dark Night," said Percy. "The Dark Lord is dead. Everyone is ordered to surrender immediately. The war is over."

Hermione was shocked by Percy's action. "Why did you do that?"

"I've always thought that all this killing was pointless," Percy replied. "But my anger and sense of revenge justified it to the point where I simply looked away. Now that I know that Ron is alive, I have no excuse to allow it to continue. Even a bad justifier is a justifier all the same."

"Alright," said Jack. "Now, let's go help Harry."

Hermione and Jack exited the room, but Percy did not follow. They turned to face him, and noticed that he had his wand out, but it was pointing at himself.

"I'm afraid that I cannot. Give my family my regards," Percy said. "Give my family my regards. Arvada Kareena!"

Hermione and Jack watched as the killing curse took Percy's life, and he fell to the floor.

"You idiot," muttered Jack in disbelief. Hermione ran towards Percy's body, fell to the ground beside it and wept bitterly. Jack went and knelt beside her.

"Come on Hermione," Jack said gently. "We need to help Harry."

Hermione nodded, and fought hard against her tears. Together, they left the room and ran down the hallway.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," said Harry.

"As have I, Potter," replied Voldermort with a cruel smile.

"Arvada Karenna," shouted Harry as a green spell shot out of his wand. However, in his rage, it missed.

"You make me proud, Potter," laughed Voldermort. "What do you think your parents would say if they saw you now?"

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this," yelled Harry.

"Oh, but I think I will," said Voldermort as he raised his wand again. "Devolva o morto." Two screams, one female and the other male, filled the air, and a cloud of black smoke appeared. Harry watched in amazement as his father and mother appeared from the smoke. They held wands in their hands.

Harry couldn't believe it. Here, standing before him, were his parents, killed by Voldermort so long ago. Happiness at finally seeing them mixed with his life-long sorrow at their deaths. For a moment, he was not entirely sure that they were real, that they were not simply ghosts. But then he was sure. They were truly real. His parents were back. The emotions this caused in him made him forget to question why Voldermort even brought them back in the first place.

"Kill him," commanded Voldermort.

The two wands snapped up at the command, and Harry stared in amazement. Twin flashes of green erupted from their wands, but Harry managed to duck behind a chair. His parents were under the control of Voldermort, and he was using them to kill him! Despite being controlled by Voldermort, Harry couldn't kill his parents. The chair could not protect him for much longer, and he again moved behind another chair as the first was blasted apart by his parents' spells.

Harry felt constrained. He knew he had to get to Voldermort, but he couldn't with his parents blasting spells at him every second. Fortunately, he was soon saved. Jack appeared in the doorway, and fired his P-90 at Harry's parents. Both Lily and James put up a shield charm that protected them from the bullets.

Taking this initiative, Harry stood up, his wand at the ready. He saw that Voldermort had changed his position, and was pointing his wand at Jack. Seeing Harry stand up, Voldermort pointed his wand at him.

"Arvada Karenna," shouted Voldermort and Harry at the same time. An arc of energy connected their wands together, and a growing ball of green energy formed at the center.

"You cannot hope to defeat me, Potter," said Voldermort, the strain from concentration evident in his voice.

Harry was unable to respond as it took almost all of his concentration to maintain the spell. Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind. A house. A dark night. He was approaching the house. A man stood in front of him. Then there was a woman. A flash of green light. A baby cried out. He was connected to Voldermort again, Harry realized.

Voldermort also came to this realization, and he grinned as he sought to gain control. Harry tried to block him out, but he found that it was very difficult. He was overcome with feelings of anger, hatred, and… something else. Something, elusive. The thoughts and feelings of Voldermort entered Harry's head, and he was filled with the urge to drop the spell. He resisted. Instead, Harry attempted to focus on just what was that elusive emotion. It was something Voldermort was trying to keep hidden, but he was unsuccessful in doing so. Then Harry understood what emotion it was. Fear. Voldermort was afraid.

Harry smiled at this, growing ever more confident. With this weakness known, Voldermort began to lose his control, and the ball of energy, which had been moving along the arc towards Harry, began to move in the opposite direction. Voldermort's fear grew and grew within Harry as that ball moved closer and closer towards him. He tried desperately to regain control, but Harry wouldn't let him. He focused solely upon that singular emotion. Finally, the ball reached Voldermort's wand and it exploded. A blinding flash of light was released, and a powerful shockwave knocked everyone and everything in the room flat.

Harry laid on the floor, his right arm protectively laying over his head. He coughed from the heavy dust that rose in the room. He stood up and shook his head to clear it. The first thing he noticed was Voldermort. The Dark Lord was lying on the opposite side of the floor crumpled up into a ball. Harry knew instantly that he was dead.

"Harry!" cried Hermione.

He looked over at the sound of her voice, and saw that his parents were beginning to fade away. He ran over to them.

"Mom, dad!" he said, tears forming in his eyes.

James looked at him, a smile on his face. "Harry… my son."

"We're so proud of you, Harry," said Lily, placing her hand on the side of his head. "We love you so much."

"I love you too," choked Harry through his tears. He felt the strength of his mother's grasp slip as they began to fade more and more.

"We're sorry that…" began James.

"Don't," interrupted Harry. "Don't be sorry for anything."

Lily removed her hand, and she stood next to James, holding his hand. "Farewell, son."

"Farewell," Harry managed to say. His parents looked on him with loving smiles as they faded away into nothingness.

**Thanks for the reviews but please keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	50. Part 3 Chapter 5

General Jack O'Neill looked out of the door of his black hawk chopper as the city rushed below him

**Chapter 5 A New World is Born**

General Jack O'Neill looked out of the door of his black hawk chopper as the city rushed below him. He shook his head at the sight. All he could see were destroyed buildings and ruined streets. The fight was over, but the long struggle for normalcy was just beginning. Jack looked down to see former enemy wizards/witches being marched through the streets with armed UNE troops walking along. "Can you believe that it's over General?" asked the pilot.

"I'm just sorry that it all had to come to this," replied Jack with a sigh as the black hawk banked left following the river towards Parliament.

When Harry and the rest of their team emerged from Parliament the UNE troops were already in place and securing the building. A company was standing at attention in front of the building as the General's chopper flew in and landed.

"_Ten hut!_" commanded an officer as General O'Neill emerged from the helicopter. He exchanged salutes with the officer and proceeded towards the team.

"Congratulations Colonel," said Jack as he saluted his clone. "The enemy is surrendering en masse. The war is over, and we have all of you to thank. How do you feel, sport?"

Colonel O'Neill put on a thoughtful look. "I could use a shower."

General O'Neill laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

The two O'Neills walked away, followed by everyone except Harry. He lingered just long enough for Ginny to notice. She turned around and went to him. "What is it Harry?"

Harry had his hands in his pockets and was silent at first. After a moment, he was about to say nothing, but looked up at Ginny. Then, with one move, he went down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Ginny will you marry me?"

Ginny fell on her knees and sobbingly threw her arms around Harry, who embraced her. It was a few moments before she was able to whisper in his ear.

"Yes."

Hermione awoke with sun light streaming into the room. "Morning Hermione," she heard someone whisper into her ear.

"Morning Jack. What time is it?" asked Hermione not wanting to open her eyes or move away from the warmth of his arms.

"Too early," yawned Jack.

It was then that they heard the sounds of two pairs of feet running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"It seems the kids are awake too," said Jack as he reluctantly let go of his wife and got out of their bed. "I'll take care of breakfast, you get some more rest." He walked through the hallway toward the kitchen, only to have his son ambush him.

"Got you!" shouted John as he attached himself to Jack's leg.

Jack smiled as he looked down at his seven year old son. John had all of his features except his hair was brown like his mothers'. "Oh yeah?" replied Jack as he easily detached his son and threw him onto his shoulder.

"Put me down!" laughed John as Jack carried him into the kitchen. As soon as he was down, John ran off into the living room to pester his sister, Kim. Jack turned on the kitchen television as he made some coffee.

"…the old Parliamentary building is closed today, according to the museums' curator. Preparations are being are underway there for tomorrow's commemoration, marking the eleventh anniversary of the end of the Great Wizard War. There is to be a grand military ceremony on the front lawns, with General Jack O'Neill, retired, General Jack O'Neill and his wife, Hermione O'Neill, and Harry Potter and wife Ginny Potter, in attendance…"

Jack turned to see Hermione walk into the room. "I thought you were going to get some more sleep?" asked Jack.

"You know I sleep better when you are with me," she said as she tenderly kissed her husband. "That and you always manage to burn the eggs."

Jack eyed her suspiciously as she used her wand to make breakfast. "You know, if I were smart, I'd think that you just put a curse on me to keep you around so I wouldn't starve to death."

Hermione laughed as Jack sat down at the table to watch her prepare the food. "Teal'c is going to give the opening speech, you know," she said after awhile.

"Good," he replied. "At least I know it'll be a short speech for once."

The phone rang and John ran to get it. "Dad," he said. "Dr. McKay wants you."

Hermione let out a sigh. "Doesn't he know that it's your day off?"

"It might not be business," said Jack as he got out of his chair. "Maybe he wants you to make him some eggs too."

He took the phone from his son. "What is it, McKay?" He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I know. Just get to the point… You're quite serious; it'll work this time for sure? ... Alright, I'll be there," he said as he hung up.

Hermione saw the look on his face. "What is it Jack?"

"Hermione, I think you should come along with me today. You won't want to miss this."

"Why?" she asked. "What is it?"

Jack grinned. "You'll see."

"How is he now?"

"Respiratory and circulatory systems are functioning and approaching normal levels. Removing life support systems now."

"Good, good. How about brainwave activity?"

"Increasing. He should regain consciousness momentarily."

"At least we won't have a vegetable case on our hands…"

Ron opened his eyes to see several people dressed in white standing around him. One of them, a male, spoke to him.

"Greetings, I'm Dr. McKay," he said. "And might I say that you're alive because of me… well, actually, mostly me. I mean, I guess I had some help. But just a little."

Ron looked over at him. "You're a doctor?" he said weakly.

"Yes," McKay responded. "Oh no, not a medical doctor, if that's what you mean. But still, I… saved you."

"Then, I'm in a hospital?"

"St. Mary's Advanced Medical Center in New London, as a matter of fact," said McKay smugly.

_What am I doing in a hospital?_ Ron thought just as he fell unconscious.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 6 Facing the Music

**Chapter 6 Facing the Music **

Ron woke up lying down in bed in a white room. The room had a flat screen TV on one wall and the window was open. Ron looked around his surroundings in surprise. _What's going on here?_

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up."

Ron looked up at the familiar sounding voice to see a man in his thirties standing at the door. He was wearing a military uniform, and his face seemed very familiar as well. "Jack?" asked Ron incredulously.

"That's right," replied Jack as he walked into the room and sat down by the bed.

Ron sat up in his bed. "But, it can't be you. You're… old. And what am I doing in a muggle hospital? What's going on?"

Jack was silent for a moment. He had spent the last thirteen years thinking about what he would say, but now he couldn't remember any of it. He sighed. "Well, I guess it's best to start down this road now. Ron, what's the last thing that you can remember before coming here?"

Ron thought for a moment. "You, Harry, Hermione, the others, and I were in the Ministry of Magic. We got into a fight."

"That's right," said Jack. "You may not remember it, but you were wounded in that fight Ron. Badly. Actually, you were dead for awhile, and though we managed to bring you back, we couldn't heal your wounds. So, we put you into a stasis chamber until we could heal you."

"And … how long have I been in there?" said Ron, already realizing that it must have been quite awhile.

"Thirteen years."

"Thirteen years!" cried Ron. "You mean, I've been asleep for thirteen years and haven't grown a bit? That I'm still sixteen, but you, Harry, Hermione…"

"Yeah," replied Jack. "We're quite a lot older than you now."

Ron sank down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was slowly beginning to realize the gravity of what Jack just told him. Everything had changed, everything but him.

"So, what exactly has been going on since I've been asleep?"

"Well," replied Jack. "As you can imagine that's quite a long story, but I'll give you the major points now and leave the fineries for later. Voldermort and his armies attacked the wizarding world and were winning for a bit. Then there was the battle at Hogwarts, which we won, but Voldermort escaped. Two years later he returns, but by this time wizards and witches had come out of hiding and joined with the Muggle world. Together, the UNE forces backed Voldermort and his supporters into London. A team consisting of myself, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and others entered Parliament, and we killed Voldermort, ending the Battle for London. Between that time and now, we fought some space aliens, the Ori and Wraith, and established colonies on other worlds. We were able to focus on recovering you last year after we put down a resurgence of Ori worshipers."

Jack noticed the blank look on Ron's face. "You understand what I've been telling you?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked over at Jack. "What have you been doing this whole time? What about the others?"

"Actually," said Jack as he stood up. "They're here to see you too. Wait here a second."

Jack left the room, and in walked a man with black hair and a lightning bolt scar and a woman with long red hair.

"Harry, is that you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it's me," said Harry with a grin.

Ron looked over at the woman standing next to Harry. "Ginny…"

Ginny ran over to his bed and embraced him.

"I missed you so much," cried Ginny. Ron reluctantly returned the embrace. He recognized her features as belonging to his sister, but he was having trouble connecting the woman crying on his shoulder with the girl he had grown up with.

There was a silence when Ginny finally stopped crying and stood next to Harry. They didn't sit down. Ron felt the awkwardness of the silence, and knew they felt it too. To them, it was awkward seeing him just as they had seen him in their youth. He was like a ghost from their past, come back after all these years reminding them of old times and just how much things have changed since then. To Ron, they were like grown-up strangers who just happened to look like those whom he had once associated. Only, they _were_ the people he once associated with.

"So," said Ron after a time. "I take it you two are married then?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise. "Did Jack tell you…" started Ginny. Ron interrupted her by pointing at his ring finger. They looked down at the identical wedding rings on their fingers. Ginny looked away with a blush.

"Look, Ron," Harry said, rubbing one foot against the other. "I know we agreed to be each other's best man and all…"

"Oh no," replied Ron, putting his arms behind his head. "It's alright Harry. I understand. I wasn't around much then, was I? I can't blame you." He was beginning to wish they had just left him in that stasis pod.

Another silence fell, which Ron again broke. "I assume that Hermione is here with you guys too? Why isn't she in here?"

Ginny looked over at Harry. He nodded. "Well, she wanted to talk to you alone, Ron," she said.

Ron looked at them. "Nothing's wrong with her?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"No, of course not," replied Ginny reassuringly.

Ron lay back down. "I see…"

After a moment's hesitation, Harry and Ginny turned and went for the door. Just before leaving, however, Harry turned. "It was good seeing you again Ron."

"You too," Ron replied hollowly.

Harry left and it was a few moments before a woman appeared at the door. Ron could tell right off that it was Hermione.

"Hello Ron," said the much older Hermione.

Ron felt the awkwardness of Harry and Ginny's visit slip away as he faced the older version of the girl whom he secretly loved. "Hello Hermione," he said as he watched her sit down in one of the chairs by his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Alright, I guess." He saw the ring on her finger too, and remained quiet for a moment. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty busy," she sighed quietly. "I'm married now, you know."

"To Jack?"

Hermione simply nodded.

Ron looked away. "I see."

He remained quiet for a few more moments, before he broke down and cried. Hermione sat there, not sure exactly what to do to comfort him.

"Why!" cried Ron angrily amongst his tears. "Why did you have to do it? Why couldn't you have just let me die back then! Why did you bring me back just to torment me like this? Things are never going to be the same; you had to have known that! I've been dead to you all for thirteen years, and you think you can just bring me back to life like that and expect everything to be fine?"

"Ron…" began Hermione.

"No! Don't you even start! I loved you Hermione!"

"Ron, that was thirteen years ago…" 

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I understand now that you have changed? I do not love Hermione O'Neill, the thirty year old wife of Jack O'Neill. I love Hermione Granger, the sixteen year old girl who went to Hogwarts with me, who would criticize me for breaking the rules and skipping class, and who stood beside Harry and me. But now that girl and that life is gone, forever. Everything is so different to me now. You've all moved on since that time. I haven't. I feel like I don't belong here. I'm from a time that has long since passed. Do you have any idea what that is like to me?"

"Ron…"

"Leave me alone," interrupted Ron hysterically. "Just… go away Hermione. Leave me alone."

Ron rolled over and turned his back to her. Hermione remained seated for a moment before getting up with a sigh and sad shake of her head. At the door she turned to get a look at him. Ron's back was still turned to her, silently resenting the world that he no longer knew. Silently and with great care, Hermione closed the door behind her.

Ron stood on the platform with his luggage in hand, staring once more at the Hogwarts Express. It had taken a lot of arguing from Harry and Ginny, but Ron had finally allowed himself to consent to return to Hogwarts. After leaving the hospital, he wanted nothing to do with this new world that he had been thrown into and just kept wishing that some miracle would occur and he would either be taken back into time or killed. Seeing as neither was going to happen, Ron decided it might be best to start his new life completely anew. But he started out upon this path with the greatest reluctance and loathing. He remained bitter at his core.

As Ron walked onto the train he didn't even bother looking at the other students. He knew that there was no one there that he knew, so he felt it wasn't even worth the effort. While all the other students moved around the train, finding old faces or making new friends, Ron moved alone to the very back to an empty compartment. He closed the door after himself, stared out the window and wondered why the train was taking so long to depart.

After a few moments of staring, Ron heard the door to the compartment open. "Are these seats taken?"

Ron didn't bother looking at the intruder. "Yes," he lied. "They're coming back shortly."

"I see," replied the unwanted visitor. "Well, all the other compartments are full, so I'll just have a seat here until your friends come back. I'd like to meet them too."

Ron turned to see just who this obstinate person was. He felt slightly taken aback when he saw a girl about the same age as himself. "My name is Jess Montree," she said to him pleasantly, extending her hand. "What's yours?"

"Ron Weasley," he replied hesitantly with a shake of her hand.

Jess smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Ron."

Ron couldn't help but smile himself at the sight of this extremely sociable and friendly girl. He felt the bitterness in his core melt within him with her presence. For the first time since reawakening, Ron actually felt happy. Perhaps his new shot at life wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**The End**

**Well I hope you liked this story and I thank you all for the reviews.**

**From Wilkins75**


End file.
